Embrace the Death Game
by RevTheory
Summary: Marcus Hale born and raised in London, and a lover of VirtualReality. One of the few people in England asked to join the beta. He proved his worth on the Battlefield, but when he receives an item that hints at the future of Sword Art Online, he can only wonder. Why was he chosen? Why was he told to Embrace the Death game? Why is he, the Scythe Wielder?
1. Death's Hands

Death's Hands

* * *

It was winter; cold and desolate. Soft flakes dotted the open air and the trees were covered with a light coat of permafrost. Spring was close, but for now Marcus was used to the cold feeling the NerveGear implanted; he might have even preferred it to the warmth of his bedroom.

The glistening snow fell through the open starry sky, the silent battlefield danced with black silhouettes.

It's just shadows…

His heart was steady, undead, and cold; his breath crackled with electricity, forking and spreading through the crisp air. He crouched onto his knee, reaching to touch the snow.

…Tracks…

They were faint, but visible, and they led deeper into the forest. A dense tree line was impossible to hunt through, but as for the tracks of his prey…that was another story.

He advanced, trudging through the virtual blanket. He kept his hand close by his side, hovering over the a single dagger sheathed at his belt. His other hand was raring to reach behind his back, ready to grip the bastard sword. Or, as people liked to call it, a 'sword-and-a-half'; just long enough to be used with one hand, but not big enough to be called a Greatsword. To him, It was the perfect balance. He obtained this sword, Wolfclaw, after delivering the final blow on the floor 9 boss. It was the perfect sword; if he found the right blacksmith he could use the sword for the rest of the game when it came out.

Marcus often forgot this was just the beta. If he wanted Wolfclaw, he would have to kill the floor 9 boss again. He chuckled at the thought; he would be so lucky to get it again. Hell, when he received the sword, people tried to kill him over it. Some said he didn't deserve it, others just wanted the loot.

Focus…

He continued to stalk, keeping close to the ground. His black, fur-lined coat was clinging to him well as its hem scraped along behind him. It covered his own tracks and removed the ones he followed; a good passive perk to his tracking skill. He kept quiet.

People often relied too much on their sense of sight, either while hunting or being hunted. But weren't limited to basic human nature, so keeping completely silent and out of sight was the best way to sneak in a MMORPG. Because you'd never know who you'd run into out in the wild. It would be unlikely for it be a player, let alone a orange one, but anything could happen so he kept his guard up.

The mist seeped into his clothes, making them moist to the touch. The snow glazed the top of light brown hair. His character shared a striking resemblance to himself IRL: spiked up brown hair. Tall; not too thin, not too muscular, but he was in decent shape. He waded through the snow, it had gotten to deep, he silently thanked himself for creating it tall. If it was in his likeness, he would have been buried waist deep.

He scanned the much larger snow pile he had blue eyes that were strikingly vibrant and moderately handsome features. He was no super model, but he wasn't bad looking. He was the typical sports gamer; liked to go out with friends online and offline. He was the only one of his offline friends to have gotten into the beta. Of course coming from an English speaking country made it difficult to get in, but he was more surprised when he found everyone spoke English in the game. It was only then he found out that all languages were translated to the one you chose at login, so that everyone understood each other; a beautiful system to a fantastic game.

Marcus shivered a moment, bringing a hand up to break the glaze of snow that sprinkled from his light brown hair. He crisply retracted his grip, letting his hair spring up into spikes again as his hand hovered over his waiting blades. Though Marcus prided himself at making his avatar resemble him IRL, there were minor setbacks. At times maybe a lither frame would be more convenient, though his average, healthy build offered him more health, maybe a small avatar would have been more suitable.

He blinked to bring more of the darkness into focus, squinting so that his eyes became blue slits that twinkled in the night. He briefly thought of messaging the rest of the team, yet again he was thankful for universal translators.

The rest of the assault team was mapping out floor 10, trying to find the Boss room. Of course they would wait and plan accordingly; nothing wrong with levelling and searching at the same time. He had joined a guild while in the beta: the Belladonnas. Proficient in Alchemy and with an aptitude with creating healing crystals, a key ingredient that they used was the Belladonna flower hence the name or more commonly Nightshade in game. He was with them hunting and killing in-game bosses for their loot. They had split up. He broke away from them to go alone. He preferred working in groups but the tracking part, he preferred doing on his own.

The Guild Master, Blake, was leading the group through the forest labyrinth. Once they found a targeted sub boss mob they would rally the information to Blake, then Marcus would co-ordinate the response. There would be two members of the party ready to assist in the next five minutes, then two more soon after.

The Belladonnas always worked in groups of ten for safety; nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't a big guild—not yet anyway—but with thirty members out of a thousand beta player, it was pretty good. All thirty members no matter how bad or how good, were all promised leadership status when the full game came out. As beta testers were almost guaranteed a copy of the game, it was likely Marcus would see all of them again. And Blake was tactically seasoned; having banded with them at floor 3 he knew exactly how Marcus functioned and how to utilize his skills, letting him take point on most operations, letting him take lead when sneaking up on PvE bosses and using his proficient sword skill to take front lines.

Once the tracks began to grow fresh, he pulled up his chat. He messaged Blake that he was close to finding it, whatever it was. The mob was big, much bigger than the rest of mobs in this section of floor 10. He received a reply, already expecting the usual drill.

'Wait for backup'.

Marcus scoffed. _Yeah right…_

He didn't like waiting around too much; one could thank his short attention span for that. He dismissed his chat and pushed on, quickly gaining pace while trying to stay as silent as possible.

That's when he saw it. It was so big that his eyes could barely register the monster. It was covered in thick white fur, like the Yetis from legend. Although this one had large goat horns and was clad in leather armor. Marcus flicked over the beast's stats.

_Health's pretty weak_. It's probably got high strength and speed to make up for it…

He inched his fingers closer to the hilt of the dagger, drawing it from its sheath. A slimy, clear liquid dripped soundlessly from the blade.

_Good_, Marcus sighed in some relief, _The poison's still active_. He furrowed his brows, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

As the Yeti took another step, he threw the dagger and it sailed across the snow. Liquid sprayed in all directions as it spiralled and twisted forward, and the blade plunged deep into the thick hide of his enemy. The effects were instant: its movement speed was cut in half. Marcus acted just as quickly as the Yeti's stats depleted. He drew his sword holding it high as he pointed the tip at the monster. His sword began to glow red: the default sword skill. He let the program take control. His body gave into the violent dash and his sword streaked across in a blinding speed. A long red gash slashed open on its skin, dealing massive damage. Marcus spun around, swinging with unbridled vigor as he chopped into it multiple times.

"_Whirlwind Fury!_" His sword reacted instantly, glowing black with a blue hue. Wolfclaw spiralled in his hands, its already formidable length extending out. With a great, cleaving strike, he destroyed the monster with one full swing. The lower level boss was decimated with the single hit.

Too easy! Marcus rolled aside with a smirk.

The Yeti struck the snow behind him, making a vast, white cloud billow from the ground and blind his sight; a misdirection ability. Well two can play at that game. He opened his inventory and equipped the amulet of temporary darkness. He activated it, disappearing into his own shadow. He moved behind the searching mob, bursting out to strike. He held Wolfclaw back for one last, grand swing as it started to glow green.

"Piercing Strike!"

Marcus blasted forward like a bullet, exploding through the creature's heart. But he came to a standstill as his body froze from using his ultimate sword skill the cool down much longer then regular ones, unable to see whether he had killed the monster.

_…Did I kill it…_?

"RARGHH!"

Obviously not.

Marcus grit his teeth; the cooldown immobilized his body completely. His heart accelerated in panic, beating rapidly, only a few more seconds but he may not have that time! His eyes flashed as he heard the rustling in the trees. Soon, a hailstorm of daggers pelted the beast. Two members of the Belladonnas burst from the trees, their swords drawn for combat. They charged the monster, distracting it while Marcus recharged.

As his body freed itself and he could move again, the boss was near death. He charged his finisher and the sword turned blood red. He tore into a sprint, running straight at the monster as he dragged the steaming, searing hot blade through the frozen earth.

"Grim Executioner!"

Marcus brought the sword over and behind his head as the program shot him upwards over the monster. For a brief second he paused, looking directly into its eyes. They both knew…it was going to die. A streak of red cut straight down its belly and its health dropped to zero. It exploded. In a shower of light.

A small notification expanded into view It said;

XP: 4000

COL: 10000

ITEMS: 1

Marcus frowned at the screen. Huh?

The Yeti boss of the Cold Harbour dungeon supposedly carried three rare items the NPCs in the local village told him. He opened his storage, finding that the only thing new thing he obtained was a set of gloves.

Death's Hands…?

He flicked through its description, only finding a single line of text.

"Embrace…the death game…"

Marcus cocked a brow up, scratching his head at the strange detail before opening up its stats.

Let's see…way below average. Prerequisites…none. Marcus sniffed in disappointment, Pretty shitty for dungeon boss loot. Could sell it to a collector…or give it to some poor sod on floor 2…

"What you get?" one of the grunts asked. Marcus turned, pursing his lips a moment; he found it a little difficult to say the fruit of their efforts was pretty useless.

"…Some low level gloves." he said with a shrug. He looked back at his inventory, going back to staring at the nondescript, yet alluring item sitting in his inventory.

"Was it worth the trip?" the other asked the annoyance in their voice was so clear it made Marcus feel guilty.

There was only a few more days till the Beta was over. People didn't appreciate time being wasted.

"…I'm not sure."

* * *

The fiery crimson sun was setting, casting a beautiful effect on the virtual world that could never be replicated IRL. The green grass was shaded with a dazzling glow of red, and the lakes shared the same golden hue as they reflected the rays of the artificial sun. It mesmerized Marcus as he rested on the backs of elbows. He couldn't wait until he could just nestle in the grassy hills whenever, just to watch the sun set. It was better than the real world; he could be a hero in here. Trying to be one IRL would just end with a bullet in the head. But here, he was allowed to be whatever he desired.

Hell, I could be a fisherman if I wanted to… he chuckled, indulging in the mindless, peaceful moments before the game was about to end.

Marcus sighed at the thought, a relaxed smile gracing his face. After the game ended, all of them would have to wait for the official release. It was a calm feeling of subdued anticipation. The red sky emulated his emotions a faint glow burning in his chest with its embers burning through his breath. He felt happy to have been apart of this wonderful beta test; it provided him with a few friends he could have in the official game.

Thank god almost no one from London's getting it…

Only ten thousand copies and only fifty of them were going overseas. Ten were being shipped to England, One of them's mine, guaranteed. Marcus thought with a smirk and the other nine were being sold for a fortune. One of his much richer friends had pre-ordered it for a couple thousand pounds which certainly made his brow raise at the time but at that moment, he didn't care about anything else. He couldn't. The world of Sword Art was just…too beautiful for idle thought.

Even though he could spends days - weeks even, traversing just one floor of the virtual lands, it was through the other players that he really lose himself. He had met many of the one thousand players, and had friended about two hundred. Of course not all of them would remember him, and vice versa, but having contact with the other beta testers was a good thing; they could offer each other inside advice and provide occasional support during raids.

Definitely gonna stay in contact with the Belladonnas, though… He owed them that much after providing him with one of the times of his life.

They had created a page online where members could congregate and discuss raid times, one of the more popular aspects of the site; the live streams. Marcus and a few others in the Belladonna's streamed their gameplay. It had generated a significant number of followers outside of the beta test and they already had a hundred people pledging to join the guild when the game came out. Blake, the guild leader, had said that having a promised strength in numbers early on was a good thing so they could quickly dominate the lower floors with ease. Marcus didn't question his judgements on matters like those, considering he knew better about them.

"Room for one more?"

Well speak of the devil…

He didn't even have to turn as Blake's toned voice rung out from behind.

"Sure, it's not like I own this hill." Marcus shrugged, "Not yet anyway. I think when I get the game I'm going to buy it, and build a house here." he smiled at constructing the idea in his head: a quaint house overlooking the small lake and a view of the sun over the horizon. It wasn't an idea more so than a promise to himself.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Marcus could imagine Blake's eyes flashing a bright pink at the sentiment before he could even see the guy, "Why aren't you with the others trying to clear the 10th?" Blake asked as he came into view, blocking a fraction of Marcus's vision with his giant frame.

Marcus got a good glimpse at him and he stifled a laugh.

He was a pale guy with a deep voice, a giant in comparison of size to everyone else. He had long blonde hair that was just short of his shoulders, and otherwise looked pretty goofy with his pink eyes and cocksure smile. But Blake was never to be taken lightly on the field; deadly and precise in combat, he had earned the name Black Cat for his feline-like grace in battle. He was extra confident in his abilities and otherwise was easy guy to talk to. But many of the guild members thought he was metrosexual through his incredibly feminine characteristics. He would always cross his legs, sometimes questioning his weight as if it was a bad thing 'Does this make me look fat?' was often the accompanying, disparately deep whine that was as much of a cringer as how he tugged on the waistband of his new pants. And on one occasion it was like he was on his period, throwing stuff and having an emotional hissy fit. But he always assured the guild that he was male IRL, so they believed him, Marcus shrugged never buying into it too much.

"I'm guessing the same reason you aren't leading them," Marcus lightly ripped a handful of grass from its roots. "You'd rather sit and enjoy the final moments of the beta." It disintegrated, dissolving into rendering cubes until only tiny, glowing outlines of shapes lingered in the air between his fingers.

"…What are you like IRL?" Marcus looked over at Blake stretching and examining his own leg out towards the horizon. Somehow the habitual memory of Blake's whining complaint about his weight disturbingly painted in his baritone voice flickered in his mind before he promptly blinked it away. "You never talk about yourself all that much."

Blake was right; he didn't. The other players didn't know him personally, so there was no point in telling people what he was really like. However this was Blake; they were friends, so he didn't think it mattered that much.

"I look the same as I do online; I modelled my character off my own body." He began to pull out more blades of grass watching them dissolve into their respective bright lights "Nobody knows, of course, but I do it anyway. I live in London, I speak English, I live alone. I just turned twenty one and I'm starting my second year of University." His words started flowing mechanically as he read out his 'backstory' to the other guy. "I study law, so that keeps me busy, but the beta just happened to be released on one of my school breaks. I'll be playing a lot less when the actual game comes out." His head tilted upwards back towards the falling sun "…That's all there needs to be known about me."

Blake just sat beside him, staring at the sun, they were both thankful that in game they could do that, it would otherwise hurt IRL. Because in Sword Art they can't feel pain. He gave a simple nod of acknowledgement as Marcus finished.

"Ten minutes till Beta ends," Blake laughed. He went back up onto his feet, turning to head towards the town of new beginnings. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Marcus grinned, propping himself onto his feet. He looked out towards the sun dipping into the hills of the vista one more time. "I can't wait till the Noobs show up!"

* * *

**FULL DISCLAIMER! Must read.**

**I do not claim to own SaO or anything related to it. I own my OC's nothing else. Notable mention goes to RWBY who I reference multiple times and named the main guild after one of my favourite**** characters. The OC Blake, is named after said character. I do not claim to own the character Blake Belladonna or anything related to her, but since I also write RWBY fiction. I thought It would be fun to include her in a crossover type sense. Note that this isn't a RWBY crossover, I just decided to throw a character named Blake, who happens to lead the Belladonnas as a reference , into the death game. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to any and hope you to see you all in the near future. **

**I like to play a game. If you can write in the review the reason behind the chapters title, you can suggest a story arc to me and I may write about it! Also, you get 1 Million hypothetical fanfiction dollars, and who doesn't want that!**

**One final note. My work is riddled with references to multiple ****fandoms. I do not claim to own any of these fandoms and their respected references. Thank you for reading. Hope to see you all in the chapters to come.**


	2. Day One

Day One

* * *

Marcus looked at the computer monitor. . The message board was overflowing with both spam and serious messages. Nearly everyone signed up for the Belladonnas, had received a copy of the game. That meant before the servers were even up, they were two hundred strong.

On a separate chat bar. Blake was organising the meeting place. The original thirty were to be formed there and made officers in the guild. Then the rest would come. It was going to be awesome. As per orders of Blake they were going to take the groups and lead them to the farthest town. There they would have our own hunting grounds for a good portion of early game. Of course Blake knew that other beta testers would have the same idea. So that privilege wouldn't last long.

Marcus had already plugged his nerve gear in. He just waited for the server to come up. He had plans for the start of the server none of them included the Belladonnas. He wanted to try something. Something he only heard about in beta testing. After he had accomplished it, he would join the others.

He placed the NerveGear on his head. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath of fresh air. He counted down the seconds.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

"Link start!"

Everything changed, flashes: white, blue, red, purple every colour imaginable became visible. Blue verification screens popped up on all sides. Linking his taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. He was prompted to create an account and character. She without a second thought chose female. He needed a name. Something the others would recognise. He chose his old tag. Typing "Makasu" into the control. Suddenly his character was thrown in front of him. A whole array of options to choose from. After a few minutes his avatar had come into fruition. It looked just like him during the beta. As he confirmed all his choices. He was finally greeted into the game.

"Welcome, to Sword Art Online!"

Colour burst, exploding into Marcus' eyes. He awoke in the middle of a familiar magnificent city. Other people who he knew were other players, were busy chatting away. There was an excited tension in the air. People were eager to start, to play with friends and advance to the next level. It was a stupid feeling. Seeing so many new faces, already thousands more people than in the Beta were looking around taking it in. Yet he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of so many new faces. The graphics were so incredible he could have been fooled that this was all real. The sky was so blue and expansive it made him feel so small.

"Quite the sight isn't it." Someone spoke up from behind him. He laughed at the remark.

"As a Beta tester you have no idea. It only gets better." He responded the statement wasn't directed at him but the person none the less accepted the conversation.

"Better, really? I quite like that idea." It was a girls voice,

"You have no idea. You should see the upper floors. They have forests and lakes that are just a incredible to behold." He decided to strike up a conversation with the stranger.

"So you were a beta tester. How far did you get?" The girl, she had brown hair that was a little short. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with a leather chest piece strapped to the front, she also wore a pink skirt.

"The beta ended when we got to the 10th floor. The others were trying to clear it and make it to eleventh the day it ended. I have no idea if they succeeded or not." He responded truthfully. He looked at his own apparel, default starter gear a short sword and a single gift box in his inventory.

"My names Lisbeth its nice to meet you." She held out her hand, he shook it lightly.

"Makasu. Look, I'm actually going somewhere private to talk to my guild mates but if you want, you can friend me and I can meet up with you after?" He began to hop quickly. He really did need to go.

"Of course. I'll see you later." She started messing around with the menu, she eventually came to the add friend tab. She typed in his tag and clicked send. It popped up on his interface he hastily clicked accept before dashing off waving her a goodbye.

As he turned a corner he neared the meeting place. He saw some familiar faces moving their too. He was getting close. As he turned a corner into the flask merchant square. He saw them. All of them. The thirty founding members of the Belladonnas. He looked like the last one to arrive. Some of the guys and girls waved at him as he joined the group. He smiled and gave a few hugs. Then they were all crowded around their guild leader waiting for their orders.

"Its good to see all of you again. But I hate to say this. If we want to be back with the assault team, we are going to have to step it up and work over time. There are more players now, so that means more competition. You all know we can't form a guild until floor 3. Each one of you is going to take 10-20 new members in a party, after that we will all move on to Farside Village. Their we will level with the harder level mobs. Any questions." Nobody raised their hand everybody knew the plan, it was just nice to hear it in person.

"Hey Blake. I have something I need to do before moving to Farside. I'll join you guys, and meet my group sometime before the afternoon. I've already sent them the message."

"Don't be doing any of that solo crap we work as a team now." Blake winked before allowing his leave.

Now that Marcus had done everything he could with the guild he set off. He sent a quick message to that girl, Lisbeth. A little company was nice, good company was excellent. She responded almost immediately and soon he met up with her by the gates.

"Hi, Makasu."

"Hey, Lisbeth."

"So what are we doing?" Her question was valid she had no idea what he was setting out to do.

"Alright. It will sound crazy If I try to explain it. So I might as well show you." He took her by the hand leading her towards the hunting fields.

"I need to kill five boar and get something called Leg of Ham a C class item I need five of them. I then need to cook them at a basic level campfire."

"Sounds easy enough. Lead the way." She smiled, she graciously accepted being lead by the hand. When he wasn't looking she blushed slightly. She erased that thought out of her mind. He was probably some forty year old creep, and for all he knew, she was too.

He took her to a small hill. On that hill he saw two boars. He drew his sword and waited for her to do the same. Once she did the same he charged down the hill. As he rapidly gained on the first one. He jumped. Pointing the sword downwards the sword skill began to charge. He let it loose and was sent flying downwards. In one strike the sword plunged deep into the first ones skull. Lisbeth stared in disbelief he made it look so easy. She hesitantly stepped closer to the boar. Sword held in a defensive stance. Marcus saw that and instantly tried to get her attention. It was too late, the boar charged and attacked. When she tried to attack nothing happened. The boar slammed into her knocking her back violently.

"Switch!" Marcus yelled slashing his sword through the boar. It did minimal damage. It resumed attacking Lisbeth. He tried holding it back as she scrambled to her feet. Marcus rapidly stabbed the sword into the boar until it collapsed dying from the brutal strikes it suffered.

"What was that?!" Lisbeth screamed.

"You can't swap between defensive and offensive stances so quickly. Thats why if you're going to attack you have to be in an offensive stance before a fight."

"Oh. Thats great. Thanks for telling me before hand."

"I'm sorry I forgot this if your first day."

"Its fine at least you saved me."

"Yea no problem."

"Three more hungh." She smiled gingerly.

"Yea three more." He sighed panting slightly.

As the day progressed they had racked up their fifth boar kill. Having obtained all the meat necessary. Marcus set out to begin making a fire. After it was made Lisbeth and him sat down watching the orange glow. He began cooking the meat. At a low level cooking skill all he had to do was burn it. His skill progress for cooking would increase thankfully.

"So why are you doing this exactly?" She asked him holding her hands out onto the fire, it was so warm it felt good.

"Like I said its hard to explain, its just something I want to try." He wasn't a good multi tasker so the answer wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one, you?"

"Fifteen. I thought you would have been much younger?"

"Yea people say that all the time." He looked a little uneasy, she picked up on that immediately.

"How old are you really?" He was shocked. Did she guess that he was lying just be seeing his reaction. He sighed.

"Sixteen. I tell people I'm older than I am cause people don't respect or listen to us teenagers. Squeakers, they call us." He sat down, letting the meat cook.

"I understand. You're just trying to be heard. So I guess you look a lot younger IRL? Or is that a fake appearance?" She continued to probe him with questions. he felt a little nervous in answering all these questions. Hell he lied to Blake about who he really was.

"This is what I imagine I'd look like if I was older. What about you is that what you really look like. Or are you a guy?" She frowned. Then without warning she slapped him.

"Of course I'm a girl! Yes, this is what I look like. No point in lying about it. I'm confident in who I am." Marcus watched as his health bar went down by the tiniest fraction. If he could feel pain he would be feeling it now.

"Sorry, Its just thats what usually happens in these things. Creepy guys pretending to be cute girls and hitting on other guys just for fun. It happened to me once in the beta. Never again." He grimaced at the thought, it was quite the experience for him the first time. Lisbeth however blushed at the words 'cute girls'. He found her cute.

As the meat finished he quickly got up. He began walking off leaving Lisbeth at the camp fire. His mind focused on the one objective he had in the Beta. He could never do it in Beta because he failed the first parameter. Now with a blank slate he should be able to accomplish it.

"Hey where are you going?!" Lisbeth raced after him tackling him to the ground accidentally.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you I was going! Sorry." He apologised rubbing his hair nervously. When his mind was set on something he often forgot about everything else.

"Can I still tag along?" She was still on top of him. He smiled nervously. She took that as a yes. A small amount of time passed before she burned pink jumping off him.

They walked further and further away from the main city. It was starting to get darker and gloomier. Marcus was alert and searching. Lisbeth was a little scared so she clung to his arm. She heard growling come from the forest. Soon a single wolf coloured completely black with red glowing eyes came out the bushes. She squealed and he carefully moved her out the way. He opened his inventory. He selected a piece of cooked leg of boar. The wolf sniffed the meat. It approached slowly. Marcus was ready to draw his sword if things went wrong. Marcus was careful not to make sudden moves. He didn't want to scare it away. Lisbeth wanted to scream as the monster continued to grow near. As it inched its way forward its pace became much slower and much more cautious. Marcus was completely still. His arm began to grow numb as its mouth was merely centimetres away from his hand. It took one long drawn out lick of the meat, before slowly putting the whole piece in its mouth. Its eye colour dimmed changing from crimson to azure. A screen popped up in front of Marcus it read.

You have started the taming process for a Level 1 Monster Wolf (F). Do you want to proceed?

He accepted.

Please name the tamed beast…

It was female so he started thinking. He looked to Lisbeth. She was confused and didn't understand. He thought she looked adorable like that. So he typed in Beth.

Are you sure you want to name the Level 1 Wolf, Beth?

He accepted with zero regrets. Soon the name Beth was added below his own, it had its own health bar and status.

"What, was that?" Lisbeth finally asked.

"That was me taming a beast." He answered simply.

"Why couldn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't know if It would work, if it didn't we could have been killed. And it meant something to me. I've always loved dogs but wolves are so much cooler. I couldn't tame one in the beta. Because one of the prerequisites for taming a beast is not killing any of its species. In the Beta I had already killed quite a few wolves making it impossible for me to do it. But now with a blank slate character I managed." He touched the fur on its body. It was rough on his fingertips and unruly all over its body. He would have to groom it later.

"That must have been important if we spent half our day doing it. Should we be heading back to the Town of New beginnings?"

"I'm not, you go ahead. I have somewhere to be. Until next time Lis. This is goodbye." He started walking away, but she tugged on his arm.

"Message me sometime. I liked spending time with you." She pinched his cheek before running off. Soon he was left alone with his newly tamed wolf.

He wanted to run to the the Village of Farside. But his body was already experiencing fatigue. Soon he collapsed. To tired to continue. He forgot that his stamina skill was much lower than the last time he played this. He sat at the base of a solemn tree. Beth lay beside him, its face resting gently on his lap. He stroked its fur trying to soften and smooth it out. His stomach began to growl and he realised that IRL he must have been super hungry. He opened the menu attempting to log out. However the option wasn't there. He opened and closed the bar but still there was no log out. He groaned. The game must have been overloaded due to the amount of players signing in. No worries.

He scrolled over his skills. He knew which ones he wanted to go for. Tracking was at the top of his priority. It received an experience boost because of a tamed companion. Thank god for Beth she was already making life easier. He heard a loud clang of metal. The tutorial bells were ringing. That meant it was over. If like the Beta a character was too far away, they would receive a message detailing the briefing. However he felt a tingling sensation. Beth and him were wrapped in a veil of blue. He began to fade. Then in a flash he found himself back in the starting location. All his hard work lost.

"Makasu!" He heard Blake yell.

"Whats going on why were we TP'ed?" Marcus asked, he didn't understand. He was too far away.

Soon the sky turned red it was covered with signs saying system warning. A substance that looked like blood began to seep through the sky. It began to form a shape, that shape eventually became a large cloaked body.

"Attention Players, and welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment I am the sole person who controls this world. I'm sure you've already noticed the log-out button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect from the game. I repeat, this is not a defect from the game. It is how Sword Art Online was meant to be played. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log-out of SAO yourself, and no one from the outside can shut-down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful Microwave destroying your brain thus ending your life."

Marcus was stunned. What was he hearing?! Why was he hearing this?! Was this some sick joke?! A hacker with a disgusting sense of humour?! Marcus drew his sword he wanted to strike down the bastard who was spouting this nonsense. He wanted to stab a sword through its chest and destroy it for good. His rage seemed to burn through him and the game master saw it. Its hollow face seemed to stare down at him. Marcus instantly backed up, he could feel its eyes weighing down on him.

"But I want you to remember this clearly, there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your health bar drops below zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the final boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the Final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game."

Marcus felt something dwindling in his chest. It felt horrible. If any of this was true. They were all doomed. Clearing the ninth floor was hell. And those were the beta testers. The most skilled players there were. Many of them died during that battle and had to be revived soon after. If they couldn't be revived…

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please, see for yourself…"

Everyone flicked open their item storage. But Marcus stopped, he saw two things in his storage. One was the gift from the game master the other… Death's Hands. The gloves he found in the beta. They were still in his inventory… Why. The description had changed a little. It still read 'Embrace the Death Game' however a new line of text had been added this one said 'Survive the Death Game'. It only now occurred to him. The gloves… they foretold what was going to happen. Now that he was in the game, all it could tell him was to survive. He equipped them. He felt a strange tingling sensation in his palms. That soon subsided. He opened the present and he was force equipped a mirror. As he looked into it a few seconds later they were all engulfed in blue light, it covered them. When it subsided. He felt different. He felt smaller. Looking around nobody was as they seemed. Everyone looked different.

"Makasu?" A feminine voice called out. It was one he did not recognise.

"Hello?" He called out. A girl. Dressed in default male blue. With incredibly long black hair and pale features stood before him. She had bright yellow eyes. There was something odd about her. He recognised her from somewhere.

"Blake!"


	3. Hemlock Grove

Hemlock Grove

* * *

Music played throughout the town. It was night, and there was a certain type of buzz. It had been a few days since the death game had been announced. It was strange, the farther away one ventured from The Town of Beginnings the more people embraced the game. It had been a few days, a hundred people died. Either from enemy mob or suicide… It was a dark thought to think that people could just…

The sounds of violins and string quartets embellished a cheery idea, that so many would have had if this was just a simple game. Yet many who had come out here only wanted to move on. As Marcus sat in the tavern, his mind kept wandering to the time in the beta… Dark ice covered spruce trees glared their way down on him, they seemed to lean closer swallowing him into their dark and deadly embrace.

He shook his head. Looking at the cup of tea. It tasted nothing like real tea which angered him greatly. He threw the cup at the wall, letting out a grunt of frustration as he ran his fingers through his thick hair. Getting out of the chair in a storm, throwing it over like a stampeding tornado. He shoved a few NPC's out of the way. Once he was outside he threw the sword sheathed in his holster hard at the wall. It broke shattering into millions of shapes.

_"All over a cup of tea. Yeah fucking right."_

He knew he would regret breaking the blade. He took a long drawn out breath. Nobody ever told them it would be easy, nobody ever said it would be so hard. Beth let out a soft whine pawing at his foot. He felt compelled to strike the animal, his fist balled into one ready to beat the living hell out off the stupid dog he kicked her once knocking her down, he was ready to strike again. He pulled it back immediately. He fell to his knees, his lips quivered. A single tear formed in his eyes.

"I'm…~! I'm so sorry, Beth!"

A sickly cough escaped his mouth his nose felt runny. He continued to well up. Beth stared at him, for a second he thought she would turn tail and run. She came a little closer, and licked his face. If she died… He'd tell her he loved her more than he could any other dog. She would haunt him for the rest of his life… Her near silent whines made him clamp up. His arms raised and he took his best friend in a searing hug. He heard someone approaching as did Beth. He turned sharply even though people couldn't attack in Towns he had to keep his guard up.

"Blake wants to see you." He was dressed in the standard issue black and purple Belladonna clothing. Marcus never bought into the whole uniform thing, yet he understood the need to represent or the uniform's ability to strike fear, or show that you are part of something bigger. So he wore the standard black; he disliked purple but wore it when necessary.

"Right, I'll be at HQ soon." Marcus got up on his feet, rubbing the tears free from his red, swollen eyes.

He wandered through the streets of the simple town. It wasn't big or anything, it was rather small. A tiny population of NPCs, very few players, completely dominated Belladonna territory. The small town was covered in alchemy shops. It was a hostile and swift takeover. One hundred players throwing all their resources and col into the one town. They purchased all available property and had a sizeable military grip over the region. Of course the guild hadn't been properly established. That wasn't until floor 3. They had a massive party, that was the best way saying it.

Any player who wandered too close was turned back unless they purchased something. So, the strongest players in the game would come round frequently. The reason this location was so perfect. Was because it had an abundance of the very thing the Belladonnas got their name from. The town of Hemlock Grove was in a small swamp where the flower bloomed. So the town often had a shady or murky feel to it. None the less, it was home to them. They sold potions of varying effects, Marcus wasn't a master alchemist but he wasn't bad. He could hold his own with the best of them.

A small wooden fort. Here the Belladonnas HQ was going to be located the more col the guild got the more they would expand. Eventually moving on to the upper floors. While they weren't managing the town and making a profit like other merchant players. They trained extensively, the Belladonnas had a reputation to uphold. They had received word from Scouts that some players wanted to congregate and discuss the First Floor Boss.

"_They would obviously make an appearance… for the right price…_" Marcus chuckled at the thought. Getting a few dozen able bodies to fight in a boss room was often difficult, but when col is involved thats another story.

As he shoved the gate open, Marcus barged into the main room. Blake was sitting alone in the room. Nobody would come in to see her. She relayed her orders only through female members of the 'guild'. Ever since it was released that she was, in fact, female, and they had all been deceived she refused to show her face to any of them.

"It's been a while, Blake." He sat down in front of her. Her long black hair trailed over her face. Marcus got one good look at her in the arena. From what he could tell. She was gorgeous and definitely not as old as she said she was. She looked rather young, for him to be completely honest.

"And you're not who you said you were." She looked up, she was rather unimpressed with his appearance as a whole, she noticed he wasn't wearing the purple she requisitioned.

"I know. I could say the same for you." He tilted his head motioning towards her breasts. She blushed before smacking him across the head.

"OW!" He yelped rubbing his scalp with a tender hand.

"Shut up! That didn't hurt. You're not wearing the purple I got you." Her voice was so matter of fact and demanding it irritated him. In the Beta, when she was a guy she sounded so cheery and warm… but now. Yea. She sounded like an outright bitch.

"I don't like purple."

"Does it look like I care what colour's you do or don't like. Put it on now." Marcus found it a little absurd that she was already making demands of him, but he did it nonetheless. Once he was wearing the purple pants, he held back vomiting once he saw it.

"Happy?"

"Not quite. We've had a frequent increase in players coming in to trade so thats got me smiling slightly. However. That brings me to why you're here. Your my top lieutenant and your being seen moping around destroying things abusing others. Its gotta stop. I don't care what problems you're going through just fix it. That will be all." She shifted her position turning away from him.

"You can try be more sympathetic you know. People might respe...~" Marcus huffed but was halted by her laugh.

"Sympathy is for the weak who need to be pitied by others to feel stronger than they actually are. Your no baby Makasu, so you can grow a sack and forget your problems with this world. When we fight and get out of here and you never see me again, thats when you can whine and act like a little bitch. Not here. Not when you need to be strong. When others need you to be strong." A classic of hers. The sympathy speech. He fell right into it.

"Anything else?" He asked with an extremely volatile rage building inside.

"Yes. Move as swift as wind, be as orderly as the forest, be as fierce as the flames, and be as unshakeable as the mountain." The famous words of the Guilds motto. It made no sense to him. After all they were practically merchants who rarely saw combat outside the clearing team.

"Yes Ma'am." He bowed courteously before stomping out.

* * *

After Marcus' fight with Blake. He did as he was told. He leveled accordingly. Beth leveled with him. Soon, they overshadowed many of the mobs on floor 1. But the time had finally come. A meeting had been called. For all the top players of SAO. The fight for level 2 had come, all of them had been called to Tolbana.

Marcus arrived a night earlier to scout on Blake's orders. She wanted to see if this was serious or just some plot to steal the best gear of the best players. She was cautious and Marcus respected that. Blake would arrive with twenty of the party's best, soon after it started. All he had to do… was watch and wait. He equipped his hood pulling it far over his head. He sat at the amphitheater shaped building, eagerly anticipating its start. A few people had huddled around. Not nearly as many as he thought would arrive. In the Beta almost everyone was here they had to fight for priority on the raid list. But now…. As he watched the amphitheater it was so empty in comparison. He was so focused he barely even registered the blue haired knight begin to speak. It sounded like...

"Yuor all konw wyh uoyr haer tadoy."

Marcus kept his eyes focused meaning his sense of hearing had diminished. Beth did the same by his side growling at anyone who got too close or looked like they were going to disturb its master. His eyes were judging and harsh, he assessed every 'able' body. It wasn't good. Many of these people were one level to low to be of any use. However any help was good help in his mind, so he was thankful for their bravery, no matter how suicidal it was. Illfang the Kobold Lord was no boss to joke about. He was the most difficult of them all. After two and three, they sort of got used to the type of combat they had to employ, as well as tactics.

However these people… They were laying down their lives. Most of them didn't even look afraid. What was wrong with them. Marcus was shivering in his boots, cold sweat dripping down his spine. Even Beth could sense that death was creeping under the bed, waiting for them to close their eyes and accept a slow gentle sleep never to wake up. It irritated him the more he looked at them, so ready, so eager. Cause if they weren't afraid they would fail. Fear doesn't shut someone down; it wakes them up and readies them for the hardest battle of their life.

Someone sat down next to him. She was wearing full black and purple, long black hair trailed out of her hood. Blake had arrived she didn't say anything she was waiting for him to give a full report.

"Not impressed. We have the numbers. They have too much confidence not enough fear, I don't expect a full survival rate, to many under levels. Gear is good for all I can tell they brought the hard core stuff. To many people already going I say just one or two parties of Belladonnas. Two groups of six. Should be enough. If not then we send more in as reinforcements. Agree?" She took a few seconds to ponder his report, she got her own glances of everyone there.

"I agree." She said quietly trying not to draw attention, many people were whispering to each other so it was easy to pass it off as nothing.

"Fear cuts deeper than any of their swords it just hasn't reached them yet." He said this and she looked at him strangely. His nose twitched and she giggled.

"Why did you say that. So corny." She giggled like a schoolgirl, her signature crossed legs emerged again.

"I just thought it was my time to say something deep and meaningful. What did it not work?" He asked.

"Not at all, keep trying though." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled, she was certainly different from the last time they met.

"Why are you suddenly so…~" She coughed stopping Marcus.

"It was a…. Shark week… then." It took him a few seconds to realise what she meant by that. Making him silent and he shut right up instantly.

"Alright it looks like everyone's teamed up!" The blue haired man was finally audible to Marcus. He tuned in on the conversation only for it to be interrupted.

"Hold up a sec!" A Ginger with spiked hair jumped down from the steps landing at the centre stage.

"My names Kibaou, got that! Before we take on the boss I want to get something of my chest! We all know about the two thousand people who died so far. Yea, well some of you need to apologise to em right now!"

There were gasps among the crowd, but not from Marcus. His face lit up with glee. He loved it when people demanded things of which they knew nothing. This guy was obviously some but hurt player. He wanted to go down there a knock him around and force him in line. He almost got up to do so, when Blake held him back.

"What! Let me hit him once!" Marcus chuckled clenching his other fist.

"If we go round beating up anybody who wants to raise their voice. We are gonna be the ones staring down the end of the barrel in the long run. So sit and fall in line." Blake's words bared some merit, this wasn't the beta test. There were many more players now. They could be hunted down and lynched just as easily as they could do others.

"You win this time. Are the others here?" He figured if he kept himself busy with Blake he wouldn't have to listen to any other frivolous nonsense.

"They are. The rest are waiting for confirmation that the floor has been cleared."

"Have you formed the party?"

"Yeah, I just have one last thing to do." She began fiddling with her menu. He couldn't see what she was doing. But soon enough. The invite bar popped up on his screen.

"You don't want me to lead the other team?"

"No. I want you to watch my back." She stood up, she was walking away. That gave him a rather endearing look at her posterior.

"Can do." He looked away back towards the invite. He reluctantly accepted it.

* * *

Night soon fell upon them. The town was ablaze with players. They were drinking and enjoying their time, possibly final moments with each other. And why not good memories before your death, it is always more pleasant to focus on the fun times.

Marcus sat with the rest of his party. They each had a drink in their hand. The thing about alcohol in Sword Art was that it induced the same feeling if somewhat over exaggerated. They were drunk after one drink! And they kept going! They were up to their fifth each. Most had passed out. While two of them remained. Marcus was up to the point where if he kept drinking his health would begin to deplete. So he stopped. The woozy, buzzing feeling, remained. His head was spinning in complete circles with ducks flying around his face.

"Makasu?" A female voice echoed in his head. It rebounded of all surfaces splitting his skull as it continued to drown out into his brain.

"HELLO!" he shouted, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. Soon enough he stumbled forwards tripping into the fountain. A face full of icy water gave him the wake up jolt. It was as if a taser had been fired shocking his brain back into functionality. However the drunk feeling still washed over him.

"Are you okay?" Familiar brown hair. He reached out cupping her face. He leaned in so close his vision was so blurry he could barely see ten centimeters in front of him.

"Lisbeth! What're you doing her! I mean what's a cuuute girl like yo'self talkin to mwah!" He smiled resting his head into her shoulder.

"Are you drunk? You look ridiculous." Lisbeth tried to push him onto his feet but he had given in and his full weight fell on top of her. She crumpled and soon he was on top of her.

"Kiss yer prince before he go to war!" Marcus screamed into her face. As 'attractive' as this was to her she couldn't help but object.

"Makasu I…!~" She was halted by a swift kiss to her lips. He held on refusing to let go. She was frantic what was he doing! However he slowed down and his violent touch turned soft and sweet. She found herself resting into his loving cradle. Her hands found his arms and she soon guided him to hold her. She kissed him back. He stood up leaving her hanging. However she was soon hoisted upwards as he carried her like a baby.

"Makasu! What are you doing?!" She laughed as he swirled her around sweeping her down the street.

"I might die tomorrow. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

The demand was strange, however she didn't want to object. The classical romance, all of it, it was so amazing in her mind. When he dragged her into his room at the inn, he slammed the door shut. She squealed when he threw her onto the bed and dove on top of her. But just before anything could happen, Lisbeth was forced to hear the worst thing of all...

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…" His snores rang through her ears. She sighed.

Getting up Lisbeth tucked him into the bed. She smiled as he snored so peacefully below her.

"Well goodbye my Prince." She heard him mumble. She leant in a little closer.

"You can stay here." He smiled grabbing her then throwing her onto the bed, befor passing out for the final time.

"Alright one night. Next time you can buy me something nice." She had a big grin on her face as she began to hug his much warmer body.

* * *

Blake looked out onto the stars that surrounded Aincrad. She felt something was amiss. The sky hung heavy like an impending darkness that wished to swallow her whole. She felt the shadows tug at her body, darkened tendrils wanting to pull her into the swirling, ever consuming void. Yet when she looked around she saw nothing. It was just a figment of her imagination. Could she see things in a game? Did people hallucinate when using the NerveGear? Or was she just special?

"Illfang the Kobold Lord… he uses an axe and a buckler for defense. When his health drops below a third he swaps to a long curved sword." She rehearsed the specifics in her head; adapting combat styles to match his, changing one was going to be a challenge.

"Come now, Blake. We've fought him before. It's going to be easy." The hushed male voice emanated from the shadows.

**_Easy. Sure._**

* * *

**A/N**

I accept OC's pretty much unconditionally for this fic. However the extent to which they are used is completely my decision. I have an OC Template on my profile where you can write up your characters, however one condition please don't write their profile's like they are the main character. At best some of them will only get a recurring role, I have to really like the OC for them to get major roles.


	4. Beaters

Beaters

* * *

Lisbeth yawned, her eyes slowly came to a full opening. She felt around her but there was nobody there. Figures he'd already left. She knew he wouldn't be here in the morning. That meant he left her with the bill. She groaned. How typical. Thumbing through her inventory she wanted to see how much Col she had. What she saw made her eyes widen. Her current balance had a couple extra zeroes added to it. She was wondering who would do such a thing.

"Oh. He gave this to me." She smiled. That smile however quickly faded. Did he pay her for sleeping with him.

"I'm not a whore Makasu!" She shouted in futility, even if he was still in the hotel he couldn't hear her through the door.

"I wonder where he is?" She lay back down on the bed, her face caught in that of glee as she thought about her prince.

* * *

"Alright people! We are almost at the base of the dungeon! Stay close and we'll be there within thirty minutes!" Diavel was his name, Marcus didn't care who was leading the charge, a monkey with to arms tied to its legs could have led them against the first boss. It didn't require any real effort just enough strength and numbers.

"No heroics anyone we need you all to stay alive for this! Its gonna be a tough fight so stay alive and stay strong!" Blake opened her mouth establishing her identity as a leader to the rest of the parties, it was a touching idea, get herself known to the top players early. Possibly recruit them later.

He looked around, nobody stood out too much compared to his party. They all wore their hoods over their heads hiding their facial features. The black made them look imposing in comparison to the rest of the default colours. They were a group of six, Him, Blake, the other two however were named Oroboro and Rena, the last two he'd never heard of. They were members of the party, he recognised Oroboro from somewhere he didn't quite know it was probably the Beta. He wasn't a Belladonna not one of the thirty probably a new initiate. The other one… She was a girl he could tell that much she kept her face carefully hidden however so her appearance was kept a mystery.

"So, Rena, Oroboro. What brings you two here?" Marcus tried to break the awkward silence after all he was trusting them with his life, he might as well get to know them a little better.

"I'm here because theirs information to be obtained, and information is power. And early access to Floor 2 and all its secrets is what I'm after." She pulled of the cloak, of course she was a lot smaller than the rest of them her skin was pale and she had dark black shoulder length hair, she also barred greyish blue eyes. In Marcus' words she was extravagant and elegant looking, with a much more developed chest for a girl her age, which he guessed was fifteen.

"Well, I came cause I heard these were the people who would stick it to the final boss. I joined up with the Belladonna party cause I heard you were recruiting early. You guys were from the Beta right, the ones will the Alchemical ingredients?" Oroboro refused to take of his cloak probably for personal reasons Marcus didn't think anything of it.

"Yea we are. What of it?" Blake's suspicions ran high this time, people had tried to stealing from her before and she was wary of it by now.

"No reason I just used Alchemy in the Beta I messed around with it a little. I know a few recipes if you want them?" He sounded sincere but Blake still had her doubts.

"What's your price?" She asked in a hushed tone just so they could hear it.

* * *

The wind blowed softly, one careful step forward. It was a rabbit. It moved slowly. Beth's eyes were trained on it. Its glowing blue eyes scanned it. The NPC name. Ragout Rabbit an S class mob. Beth inched a little closer careful not to make a noise. Its teeth were bared growling softly through its tightly clamped jaws. Beth lowered herself to the floor. Carefully dragging her body forward. The bristles on its back jumped up in anticipation. She was so close only a few meters away. Her heart slammed against her chest, all she needed was… one… more… inch. She pounced leaping from the shadows in one graceful stride. She was a blur thundering past bushes and trees. The Rabbit shot up slamming its feet into the ground propelling itself away. It was heading straight for her, Beth's jaw opened in delight waiting to clamp her fangs on to it. Just as it neared Beth pounced trying to capture the little animal. The Rabbit weaved right with incredible speed dodging her powerful mouth. Beth stood there completely stunned. Her eyes twitched in annoyance, her slimy black nose sniffled holding back tears.

"Beth!" She heard her master call.

She sprinted towards the voice, soon emerging from the tree line at her master's feet.

"Where did you run off too?" He asked. Of course she couldn't answer, she is a wolf.

"No matter we are going through the Dungeon, stay close and don't get lost."

The command algorithm went through her code. Stay Close. Was the keyword. It rewrote the preset in her current code. All thoughts of the Rabbit were lost replaced with his order. Not remembering why she was so upset in the first place. She panted heavily and as he walked she stayed close by his side.

* * *

They went through the dungeon with little resistance Diavel must have cleared it with his party before they came in. Now all that was left was one giant door. Diavel pressed the button opening it. They all shuffled onwards in silence, as if they were pigs being ushered to the slaughter. It felt like that as they all huddled into the creepy gloomy room. As they all entered soon the lights burst open. There was an ominous presence in the centre of the room. Illfang the Kobold Lord, and his guardians the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. If everything was to go to plan. Marcus and his party were to assist in taking down the Boss.

"Alright everyone. Commence the plan. Teams One and Two advance. Support teams take out the minions!" Diavel started the fight, all they could do was wait to be switched in.

"You ready Blake?" Marcus drew his replacement sword. It wasn't as good as the one he broke before, but it was still better than some of the stuff here.

"Waiting on you." She giggled. Go rouge he liked that idea.

"Alright lets go." Marcus started sprinting Blake close behind.

Marcus scraped the blade across the smooth floor, sparks began to fly behind him. Illfang saw him advance and raised his buckler to defend himself. He swung his sword upwards, the force of the swing sending him skyward.

"Grim executioner!" The sword responded and the program took over. Seconds later he soared down cleaving through the Kobold lord.

"Switch." Blake called. Marcus ducked and braced himself. Blake stepped onto his shoulders kicking off to gain extra momentum. She executed piercing strike. The sword responded and she jetted past the boss, her sword raked through his chest.

"Switch!" Marcus kicked off, his sword lay low to his side, glowing blue. Illfang brought the axe down towards Marcus. The code protected him with the defensive sword skill. The weak sword came up deflecting the strike and knocking him backwards.

"Switch!" That girl Rena joined the fight she held a dagger in one hand and throwing picks in the other. She flanked him using the throwing skill to disorient him. When Illfang finally came too he charged with unexpected speed. She jumped back narrowly avoiding his first attack.

"Switch!" It was Oroboro's turn he skidded past her, sword glowing green.

"Whirlwind Slash!" He spun at high speed a green crescent of energy flew out towards the boss. It made contact and did major damage knocking Illfang backwards.

"Retreat!" Blake called as she bounced back avoiding the attacks.

"Team 3 and 4 move in!" Diavel shouted soon the battle resumed.

Blake and company watched as its health was slowly whittled away. They chipped in their fair amount. Soon it was nearing the moment they all waited for; Its health dropped to below ⅓ its maximum health. The Last attack bonus was literally staring them in the face all they had to do was seize the moment.

"Everyone fall back I can take care of this!" Diavel ran forward taking point ready to attack Illfang.

The Kobold Lord tossed his weapons aside its hand reached behind its back to retrieve its tolwar…

"Wait!" Marcus shouted, that sword it wasn't curved. It wasn't a tolwar!

"Diavel run!" Blake sprinted forward as Illfang bounced upwards, it hopped around the battlefield leaving Diavel completely stunned. Blake grabbed him but it was too late. It swung its nodachi sideways striking both of them across the chest. Marcus felt his heart stop.

"Blake!" He charged his sword glowing blue, he swung the sword feebly swatting Illfang back. He collapsed beside her. Her health was draining fast. Tears welled in her eyes. Marcus was frantic he opened his inventory as quickly as he could. Taking out his only healing potion.

"No. Its my time." Blake smiled at the ceiling, he was shocked.

"W-what… Why?" He clutched her head in his hands holding her close to his chest.

"I die fair and square. Its how these games work, right?" She stroked his arm trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't enough he wasn't ready to let her go. He jammed the bottle into her mouth and forced the liquid down her throat. Just before it hit zero her health bar stopped.

"No! We will get through this together! Your not doing any of this martyr bull shit now! Not on floor 1. So get up! We still have to win this! I know I've said it a million times! But I don't care when you're ready! I'm not ready to let people die on me now! Not in my arms!" Marcus was to busy, he didn't hear Illfang approaching from behind.

"M-Marcus behind you." Blake was shivering.

Its shadow loomed over them. Like the reaper waiting to ferry their souls. Its Nodachi raised high. Grim executioner. A familiar sword skill to Marcus would have been his final sight. He raised his sword over his head, he had to try. As the Nodachi came crashing down it struck Marcus' blade. As it made contact the sword shattered into a million pieces. Polygons of light floated from his now empty hand... Was that it. Marcus stared death right in the eyes. But it was okay. He did everything he could. Maybe Blake would survive. She could continue the games. She would finish it no matter what.

"A friend who dies, it's something of you who also dies." Marcus whispered as the sword was swung downwards again. He closed his eyes accepting eternity. The sound of metal crashing together. He slowly opened them to see, a large burly man carrying an axe. He had deflected the blow.

"We got this guy just stay here until your healths up." He pressed on soon all the others joined in. Swords raised to fend of the Kobold Lord.

Marcus felt completely powerless. His last useable weapon was broken. He opened his inventory, and equipped the small dagger. Holding it between his fingers he felt utterly useless. He gripped its handle tight he knew what he had to do. He had to kill that boss before it could hurt anyone else. But he couldn't, not with the weapons he had left. The dagger had the lowest possible attack stat. Even a strength of 1000 couldn't make it a good weapon. He was confident in his skills but no matter what he did, he couldn't fight that thing.

"What do I do? I don't have the strength to fight him." Marcus collapsed punching the ground, it cracked beneath his beaten fist.

"Strength doesn't come from raw power. It comes from an indomitable will." Blake spoke in a hushed tone but the message was clear. He had given up already when their was still hope. This was only the first boss. They had a long ways to go. If he was giving up now. What kind of a person did that make him. He shakily got to his feet and began to inch forward with his last breaths. The dagger held low at his side.

"She's right… I can't. I won't! I will kill him! Even If its the last thing I do!" He let out an ear splitting battle cry. Sprinting so hard the ground wanted to quake beneath his feet. The dagger began to glow. But it wasn't a sword skill. It was something new. The discovery. Of his unique skill.

_"Are you ready Scythe Wielder?"_

"FINAL! ELYSIUM!" The dagger exploded into a blinding halation. It was replaced by a long two handed scythe glowing electric blue. He swung it forward, it twirled him hundreds of times till the Scythe blade caught onto Illfang's throat. Toppling the boss.

"Switch!" He heard someone yell. Marcus wanted to finish it. He wanted to slit the creatures throat with his new found power. But he gave in, hopping away, giving the final attack to the stranger. He watched as the boy in blue attacked with the Anneal Blade. He looked at the Scythe. It was a long and deadly weapon. But… Their was no such thing as Scythe's in Sword Art. At least not useable by the players.

Congratulations my Champion.

Here is a rare item.

Enjoy.

He opened it. The item inside was even more confusing to him. Celebration emitted from the halls, everyone was jeering and praising the other in their victory.

"Stop cheering!" That annoying guy, Kibao. He was on the floor, hands shaking. Thats when it hit Marcus, where was Diav…~

"Diavel's dead and you could have saved him! But you didn't! You saw the boss' attack pattern! You could have saved him! But instead you waited to use your… Your…. Your cheat! Scythe's aren't in the game!" Kibao was right. Marcus knew this. He didn't understand why though. Why did he have a scythe. And this item… It was a blacksmithing blueprint. It wasn't a specific weapon. It just gave the user the ability to craft Scythes. One time use… Marcus was no blacksmith. He would never have the skill for it.

"Your right. I could have saved him. I didn't. I saved my friend instead." Marcus grit his teeth and faced the now agitated mob. A few other like him looked a little scared. This could get out of hand fast If someone didn't defuse the situation.

"I bet their beta testers!"

"No! Their worse than that! Their cheaters!"

"We didn't cheat!" Blake shouted trying her best to convince them otherwise. But it was useless. They were to angry to see reason.

Except one person. He started to laugh maniacally. It was that guy who got the final attack bonus. He was laughing so loud he drowned out every other noise until his was the only one that remained.

"I'm not a beta tester. No, you can't put me at the same level as those noobs. No, I got to levels so high I never saw another player in the beta."

"What are you?"

"He's a cheater!"

"A beater? I quite like that name. Yea lets call it that." He stood up fully the cloak of midnight swung around him. He stepped forward walking through the crowd as they gave way from him. Either out of fear or respect. The other Beta testers stood in awe. What he just did. Was shift the blame of them all on to his shoulders.

"He's not alone. I'm no cheater. But I'm leagues ahead of the rest of you. You should all make it your primary goal to stay away from us Beaters." Marcus walked after the black swords man. A girl chased after him as well. They walked up the stairs until Marcus couldn't bare it any longer.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" He shouted to the swordsman.

"I could ask you the same?" He didn't turn to talk to him. His face was staring at the door to floor 2. Eyes peeled on the multi colored walls.

"I couldn't let you take all the Beta testers burdens alone." Marcus responded but the other swordsman didn't respond right away he instead smiled.

"Then you have your answer."

"Kirito!" The girl shouted. This had nothing to do with Marcus so he walked going straight past this Kirito. Opening the door to Floor 2.

"Was that only Floor 1?" Marcus asked himself as he walked out into the forrest lands. Not looking back on the dreaded dungeon of the Kobold Lord.


	5. Troll on Floor 2

Troll on Floor 2

* * *

"Why would anyone do that?" Rena sighed as a massive crowd flocked around her party.

"Someone. Very very clever." Oroboro answered. What they were looking at was one of the most well crafted trolls either of them had seen.

"Well. I gotta give it to this guy. It is pretty good." Marcus ran his hands through his hair. They were already behind on the leveling process. This would only set them back even more.

In front of them. Was a vendors carpet. It was placed in the middle of the road. In between the gate to the town and the mountain dungeon behind it. However that wouldn't have been a problem. But what this person did. Was they placed a lot of bulky furniture on top of the carpet. The only way past would be to purchase all the items on the carpet from the Vendor and walk past. But the Vendor wasn't there, so that was out of the question. Instead he or she hung a sign saying.

Le Troll Emporium :D

"We gotta find out who did this." Rena groaned the three of them were planning to go questing. They had already received one and where they had to go. Was just beyond the wall of wood and in the forest dungeon.

"I'm gonna go ask around see if anyone saw anything. You two should investigate around here." And with that Oroboro was off. Leaving Rena and Marcus stumped on what to do.

"Whoever did this is going to have to return so his vendor isn't labeled AFK and everything isn't moved into their inventory." Rena said they looked back towards the blocks of furniture.

"How long would that take?" Marcus said with a grim expression.

"10 minutes to 2 days…" Rena collapsed comically. Releasing a large puff of dust.

"You're an information broker can't you just… I don't know get your contacts to find out who did it." Marcus suggested but this seemed to anger the smaller girl.

"What contacts! If I had contacts I would be going solo so I rely on Belladonna scouts to find info for me. Or have you forgotten that?!" Rena swung her fist at him, but they were in a safe sound and she did zero damage.

"So what we just wait here for him to return? Sounds like a pathetic plan shorty." Marcus gave her a look of disappointment. She growled in return her brow and nose twitched angrily.

"Fine! We can go ask around you bastard." Rena stormed towards the inn.

"Where are you going?!" Marcus yelled to her.

"I'm hungry!" She shouted back without turning to face him.

"So. I gotta do this myself! Sounds freaking fantastic Rena, thanks! Get me a bun!" He screamed in retaliation.

"Pull it out your ass!" Was her final comment before disappearing into the streets.

"Hey Beth. You think you could pick up a scent?" He looked down asking his companion. The Wolf yapped excitedly and wandered towards the vendor stand.

Beth took in one long sniff. The scent of the owner wafted into her nostrils. The next task to track down whoever owned it. Inside a town that wouldn't have been hard to do. She pressed her nose to the ground. She began to pace around. Following it in various directions. It was the skill being activated. Marcus knew that. After a few seconds her head would bolt up and she would run in the exact direction of owner. She bobbed and weaved through people until she came to the vendors street that was filled to the brim with players. She looked around confused. Finding the person here would have been time consuming but it was a lead. Something they didn't have before. Marcus caught up to her and stared in horror at the bustling square.

"Keep tracking. I'm gonna look around." Marcus felt a little bad designating the work to Beth. But he had something he needed to do.

He browsed through the merchants square the Blacksmiths around him all looked shady. He needed someone he could trust. But there were no Blacksmiths in the Belladonnas. Blake was very specific with that. They only trained in alchemy. Marcus was thinking about becoming a Blacksmith so he could craft his own scythes… but he wouldn't have the time between leveling and boosting the skill. Thats why a dedicated Blacksmith was what he needed.

"Makasu!" A familiar female voice. He smiled. How did Lisbeth always know where to be.

"Lis? Are you following me?" Marcus turned into her stall. Small trinkets were on display and food items were in the back.

"No! Of course not. I heard this was the place Vendor carpets were sold at." Lisbeth was blushing bright pink, he could tell that was a lie.

"What are you selling maybe I need something you have?"

"Well you see everything on display. You pick." She gave him a nudge and he looked closer at the items. He didn't want anything she had. In all honesty. He just wanted to talk to her.

"Whats this little ring?" He picked up the simple silver object. Its stats opened up. Nothing special in particular. The one he had on was much better.

"Really? That one? I mean I have better stuff." She gave him a weird look.

The little ring reminded him of something from the real world. It looked especially like his mother and fathers wedding rings.

"Do you have two of these?" He asked her.

"I do. Do you really want them though I mean I can look at your current one. Its looks way better."

"You're a little strange. Trying to convince me out of buying something. Best merchant award goes to… drum roll please… Lisbeth!" He joked she simply rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure every inch of you is more expensive than anything on sale here." Lisbeth brought up the question that he in fact was going to ask her.

"I'm looking for a dedicated Blacksmith. One that can be trusted."

"Oh… I was thinking of becoming a Blacksmith. I mean I could be one If you wanted me too. I mean I'm currently training to be one!" She spoke so quickly and fumbled so often Marcus only registered half of it.

"Really? I have something for you then." He opened his inventory and gifted her the blue print. He got up and began walking away.

"Wait! What If I decide not to be a Blacksmith?!" Lisbeth shouted trying to get his attention.

"I trust you. If you don't its your decision. But if you do become one. Then your only one I'd trust to have it." Marcus gave her a wave good bye and she sat back down. Staring at the new blueprint in her inventory. She mouthed the words.

"Scythe blueprint. Weapon can only be used by an individual with the Scythe Wielder unique skill. Blueprint. One time use." She stared vacantly at the use button. He trusted her to do this. She would become a Blacksmith… for him. She pressed use and it disappeared from her inventory. Replaced by a skill. Scythe Builder. Her blacksmithing was boosted from 0 to 10. Giving her the skill she finally needed to get started.

"I won't let you down." She gazed beady eyed at the skills bar. Scythe Builder. She kind of liked that name.

Beth wandered amongst the crowd. A few people were shocked to see her, but none got in her way. She was getting close to whoever the owner was. She followed the program a small trail of particles were visible to her. If she moved to fast they fazed and blurred making her unable to follow. Whoever it was. Wasn't moving. Thats when she caught a glimpse of him. He was highlighted golden through her vision. If she didn't give herself away he wouldn't detect her.

When people are being tracked and they spot the person or mob tracking them. They are highlighted red. Beth stuck close to the tall grass. Her sneak skill was high for her level so nobody would have detected her from sight. She needed to get closer and mark the target. He had brown hair and indigo eyes. He wore a strange styled hairclip that kept the bangs from his eyes. Beth edged closer and closer. She had to be ready to chase in case he ran. All she had to do was mark him. But once she did that. He would know they were chasing him. But the entire party would be able to see him. She was ready. It started of slow as the skill charged. The hair around her muzzle glistened blue and she let out a bark. He was highlighted flaring red. And Beth became known to him. He saw her and froze. It took him a few seconds to realize what happened. He shot up and ran.

Rena only just sat down to enjoy her coffee… Thats when she saw it. The body highlighted red she could see him through the walls.

"Never catch a break do I?!" Rena grumbled sprinting through the doors. Her acrobatics skill was incredibly high for her level so she could chase him to the ends of the earth without stumbling once. A stack of boxes blocked her path. Not a problem. She executed the skill and her feet were taken over by the program. She took three long strides then jumped way over the obstacles. She landed right behind him. He turned towards her and swung his fist. She hopped back dodging him but he used that to his advantage. He got a head start on her. She chased down the alley, he threw a garbage can behind him. She jumped bouncing off the neighbouring wall to regain her footing. She saw it. A dead end. Marcus obstructed the only way out. He looked smug and for good reason. They had him cornered… Or so they thought… He side stepped Marcus and made it out into the clearing.

"Seriously!?" Rena shouted shoving past him.

"I thought he would stop!" He grumbled chasing after her.

It looked like he was trying to run through the other exit of the town. If he made it out there all he had to do was enter a dungeon and they could never find him. He was so close to the gates. Everything looked bleak. Until. The missing member decided to make a dramatic entrance. Oroboro tackled the troll of his feet and shoved him against the wall.

"So I'm guessing, you're the owner of Le Troll emporium?" He laughed maintaining his hold over the guy.

"Look it was a just a joke. I'll take it down if you really want me too." The Troll spoke making them all sigh with relief.

"Really, just gonna take it down?! After you went through so much trouble to make it?" Marcus didn't seem convinced and neither did the others.

"Alright. You caught me I wasn't gonna take it down. In all honesty, I don't know why the merry band off… Tiny, the Giant, and the Beater bothered to track me. Vendor carpets disappear after 10 minutes of inactivity I already got all the items in my inventory." The Troll when they looked at his health bar they saw the name Kazu.

"What… did you just call me. Did you just call me Tiny. Dude I'm gonna open a can of whoop ass on you!" Rena punched him in the jaw but no damage was inflicted.

"What, did Shorty forget that villages are safe zones?" Kazu mocked her even further. Her face was turning bright red with fury.

"Why you little…~!" Rena was ready to pounce bells ringing for round two, but Marcus stepped in.

"Thats enough. I think we'll be on our way." Marcus wrestled her away from the prankster. The three of them walked towards the gate to find that he was in fact telling the truth. They passed through it and a wave of refreshing relief flowed into them. It was finally over.

"So, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?!" He bowed, making Rena growl uncomfortably.

"Yea, sure." Oroboro flipped him the bird which became blurry right away. Someone had their censoring on nearby. The message still got across though.

"Wait. What quest are we doing again?" Marcus stopped a blank expression on his face.

"That one in the forest dungeon." Rena answered with a groan she now saw it as well.

"Isn't the…" Oroboro looked confused Marcus and Rena sighed.

"The forest dungeon is at the other gate." Marcus and Rena said in unison. With a sullen expression they trudged like zombies back to the other gate.

**"I hate unmapped regions." Oroboro came to the conclusion the other two nodded their heads agreeing with him.**


	6. The Guild Quest

The Guild Quest

* * *

Blake was talking to the NPC, and like last time. She hated it. The quest giver was an NPC and they liked to talk. For a long time. She had been conversing with him for around 30 minutes now. The smile she had before was now gone. Replaced with a snarl of disgust.

"I'd hate to be the guy who pushed her over the edge." Oroboro grit his teeth as he looked at Blake. She looked quite scary. He began gulping down whatever drink he had purchased.

"So you'd hate to be me." Marcus joked, making Oroboro spill his drink.

Blake finally eased up. The NPC stopped talking and they all received the quest icon. After Floor 2 they had formed a party consisting of Blake, Marcus, Oroboro, Rena and a few others from the Beta. Rena and Oroboro weren't apart of the original group but Marcus wanted them there. And Blake had no question for their skill in battle.

"So, Rena. Why do you always disappear for a little bit after we do a quest?" Blake asked. It was nothing she needed to know more of a general question.

"I sell info regarding the quest in question to prospective buyers. Info is col you know and I plan on being a wealthy player." Rena stared at the sky as if stuck in her own world.

"You told her right?" Blake motioned towards Marcus.  
"Told her what?" Marcus was a little confused.

"How after the guild is formed 20% of all profits made by a player goes to the guild bank." Blake looked back at Rena who now looked quite disdainful.

"What! Thats not cool! I thought this was a col making guild?" Rena looked at Marcus who averted her eye contact.

"We are also a clearing guild. And the money that goes to the guild bank helps keep the assault teams gear above standard." Marcus spoke, this seemed to ease up her previous tension.

"As long as its going to a good cause… and not someone else's pocket." Rena hinted at Blake who merely shrugged off that comment.

The Town of Fervor where the quest was accepted was a little ways away from the Dungeon. They may not have been the first ones to do it. But the mobs inside would have definitely respawned for them. They had to reach this place called The Lake of Fervor, and fight a boss called Torvald the Multiplier. Marcus and the others had already run this dungeon so they knew what to expect. He was a tough boss. Once his health drops to half he splits in two. Then when his health drops to a third he splits in three… and the clones don't share a health bar.

"Alright here is the plan. We will compartmentalize the party. Marcus and his team of three will rush ahead and try and clear as many mobs as they can. Once they begin to slow down. I want Amber's team to take lead and pave our way to the boss. Once there Drake and I's teams will take point and damage the boss. Any questions?" Blake looked across all the hardened faces she saw no question of doubt they were all ready.

"Good we will arrive at the dungeon by night fall. That will give us the advantage as our guild black will help our stealth." Blake led the march the other group leaders following close behind.

Marcus kept his head down and hood pulled over his head. He had no intention of speaking to the other group leaders. He hadn't left on the best terms with Drake and Am…

"Well if it isn't Makasu. You're not going to use your little Scythe Hack in that boss fight are you." He heard Drake speak up.

Even though his hood was pulled over he often forgot. He was the only one in the game to use a Scythe. It was strapped to his back, the long blade jutted out. Lisbeth had made it out of 4 reinforced steel ingots. Its design was incredible long black wood staff piece, with purple lizard hide grip. The blade was long, curved, and slender with a serrated edge on off side of the blade. Its damage was much higher than any sword he had. But it wasn't the best weapon there. Rena in fact had the best, she had an ebony dagger of the torched. They obtained it after defeating The Torch God field boss. It was an interesting boss fight. It was a gigantic candle that shoots fireballs at its enemies.

"Makasu, if you try to ninja loot this boss like the old days I might have to go orange for you." Drake continued to pester behind his back.

He heard a wave of snickers from his cronies and worshippers. Marcus hated to admit it, but Drake was one of the guilds best. His skill with a broadsword was most admirable but Marcus his skill eclipsed Drake in comparison. He however didn't care for taunting his much weaker rival.

"Hey Drake. Has anyone ever told you that you're a pain in the ass." Marcus grumbled not to loudly. It was a weak insult that only made Drake laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pimple on the ass of Aincrad." Drake retaliated, that insult wasn't much better but it was still better than Marcus'.

Beth growled at Drake who only shortled at the Wolf's threat.

"Maybe I should gut that creature you call a companion…~!" Marcus drew Grim Sever and swung at Drake.

Drake drew his sword just as fast and deflected it. Marcus spun the scythe over his head and got ready to attack again when Blake shouted at them.

"Hey! Keep moving or I'll kick you both out the guild before its even formed!" Blake continued her march but Marcus wanted to finish Drake there and then but he let it go. Drake shoved past him and continued.

"No love for the other lieutenants eh?" Rena asked her group leader.

"Just him." Marcus was seething ready to explode.

"What about Amber?" Oroboro questioned Marcus his face went pale white.

"Imagine a very affectionate kitten that if you show any attention to, won't leave you alone." Marcus spoke through his teeth

"Makasu! I haven't seen you since the Beta. Have you been ignoring me?!" A familiar voice rang through his head.

"Hey Amber… I've been meaning too…~ Mphm!" A blonde jumped on him pressing her lips to his face kissing him intensely.

"Well… Hello Kitty?" Oroboro laughed as Marcus was asphyxiated by the other girls hungry lips. She broke the kiss and swung her legs around him so she was supporting herself on him.

"Whats wrong? Are you not happy to see me?" Amber purred trailing her finger down his face.

"Ishumpet… Don't even know. Whosetosay. How have you been?" Marcus was flustered. Rena pressed her hand to her face and stifled a laugh as her friend lost complete control over himself.

"No matter, we can fight together like the old days, I plan on killing more than you of course. Its good seeing you Makasu, maybe we can get married again." She winked before walking off to join her party.

"What!" Rena gasped.

"You were married to her!" Oroboro and Rena were in shock, Marcus simply rubbed his temples trying to remove the pink from his face.

"That was a long time ago I have no interest in marrying her again." Marcus looked away averting eye contact.

"Well to us it looks like she has to kiss you and your in love with her." Oroboro scoffed.

"If you had a girl like that hanging on your every word and completely in love with you. What would you do?" Marcus asked the rather endearing question.

"I wouldn't do it." Rena stuck her tongue out at the two boys.

"Thats cause your a girl." Marcus retaliated but she shot back.

"I could be into girls if I wanted too!" Rena was rather disappointed with the boys, but their responses still stayed the same.

"But we know you're not." Oroboro teased poking her in the shoulder.

"Eh whatever can we keep going we're going to get left behind." Rena paced forward and her two boys trailing behind, Beth flapping her tail from side to side as they walked.

"Alright everyone. This will be your standard dungeon raid just a lot easier if you're not in Marcus or Amber's party." Blake joked. Marcus' party however didn't find it very funny. Basically they were tasked with doing the grunt work. Despite having possibly the most powerful weapons on the party they were still delegated the dungeon clearers instead of the boss team.

"She sure has a sense of humour."

"I hope this boss spits acid and smells like an open sewer."

Marcus wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the dungeon. It was supposed to be a forrest. Yet as he looked at the ground it was murky green, looking like a swamp, they had all been submerged knee deep in the cold dank water. A light haze drifted around the air. The moist damp clung to his clothes making him cold. It was eerily quiet not even the ambient noises such as crickets chirping or frogs croaking. It was as if everything had been turned on mute. As he focused the other noises, ones such as Blake had disappeared. Something wasn't right.

"Woah what do you think you're doing!" Rena screamed shoving Oroboro backwards.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything." He retaliated.

Marcus didn't hear any of that. He noticed that every few seconds the surface of the water would shimmer and ripple. Sometimes the pale silhouette of something swimming would emerge. And glowing yellow eyes stared back at him from the murky depths. It waited for him. Waiting for him to make the sudden move. Marcus ever so slowly removed the scythe from his back.

"Something touched my leg." Rena shrieked at Oroboro.

"Well it wasn't me!" He continued to defend himself.

"Is there a problem you two?" Blake asked as she was forced to break her big dramatic monologue.

"Get out of the water!" Marcus yelled swinging his scythe downwards into the brown muck. When he pulled it out and something followed it.

It was some sort of sick abomination. A hybrid between a man and a fish. It carried these large spines that looked oddly like fish bones. Marcus twirled the scythe over his head and swung the blade horizontally. The fish creature extended its hand catching it by the staff. It pulled Marcus in close and slammed its scaly head into his knocking him into the depths of the water. It jumped downwards slamming the spine into the water. Everyone was in shock and froze. The creature removed the spine with a sickly crunch and stood to its full height. It was much taller than them eclipsing them in height. Two more emerged from the water one carried an anchor and the other carried two spines. Everyone drew their weapons. Amber was the first to charge, everyone followed suit after that.

It was initial chaos. Everyone didn't know what to do. The leaders had no control. Everyone was calling switch. There was no real damage being dealt. Rena and Oroboro prioritised and retrieved Makasu who was low on health just barely surviving the attack. They watched in horror as the uncoordinated strikes landed. Blake was trying desperately to get a handle on them.

"Oro what are we going to do?!" Rena screamed in panic, looking to her friend.

"I… I… I don't know." Oroboro screamed back as he frantically opened his inventory drowning the healing potion into Makasu's mouth.

Marcus' eyes were fluttering. His body felt cold. The water was so cold. He couldn't move his body. Next to his health bar. The paralysis symbol. Their weapons could paralyze. Explains why he almost drowned.

"I have to fight." Marcus struggled to stand. Brandishing the unique weapon. He stumbled forward. "We all have to fight! Together!"


	7. Don't Talk about It

Don't Talk about It

* * *

The drumbeat echoed of wooden halls, bouncing of the walls in a steady rhythmic vibrato of unparalleled precision. A hand slapped the goatskin drum in a smooth mechanical fashion. The action was as the coding dictated. The drummer would bang the drum day and night if his coding said too. It was one of the few things about the game that was so strange. NPC musicians could play continuously. Yet they didn't. They changed every hour. Each NPC's custom song changed daily and it would play through the whole town. It became ambient music the further away from the musician you got. However if you were close you could appreciate it completely. It was the typical place to gather on Floor 6. After a week of searching for the boss, many of the clearers needed a break. Thats where they could be found. The clearers, and only them. Fights often broke out and people would duel. Destroying much of the space. If people were found there they were looking for a fight.

He rubbed sweaty palms across his black leggings, before tightening the grip on his scythe's handle. The blade scraping against the grindstone in a smooth motion. As a young native of London, fighting wasn't strange to him. He knew how to take care of himself. People laughed when he said he knew how to fight. They assumed that he was taught how to wield an umbrella like a fencing sword and fight with grace and poise. He laughed at them saying they could duel him to find out. Contrary to popular myth if you weren't hardened in London... Anything could happen on the safest of nights.

Marcus gazed across the room. A few people returned his stare. The most striking was the drummer. The NPC had a tamed companion Monkey by his side. Marcus couldn't help but notice a striking resemblance between the monkey and the man. They both had the same roundish baby faces and big ears. The men flocking around Marcus doned full black matching uniforms. They were styled purple accents around the edges and trims. They stood arms low ready to draw their weapons when needed. He hadn't seen Rena or Oroboro since floor 3. Since the guild quest.

"Isn't that…~?" One of the other patrons of the amphitheater whispered to the other.

"Yea it is."

"Aren't they..~?"

"Yea they all d…~?"

"Hey! Do we have a problem!" One of Marcus' guards shouted drawing his sword. Grabbing one of them threatening to impale him with the blade.

"No its okay. I'd like for him to continue." Marcus voice raised, silencing the guard, who let go of the player instantly. The two players were speechless. Either out of fear or shock.

"D~Didn't the Belladonnas die on floor 3…" One of them said rather reluctantly. Marcus looked down.

"We don't talk about what happened. Thirty of the Belladonna's best went in to the Guild quest... Nine were left standing when it was finished. The leader. Three lieutenants. My party members and a few others." He answered the truth behind the question.

The fact of the answer was. People believed they were dead. Only the three last lieutenants went on clearing raids with their parties. Rena and Oroboro had left the party. He hadn't seen or heard from them in the longest time. It made him anxious knowing he was alone in this game. Blake… she never left Hemlock Grove. Amber was there but the two never spoke. Drake stuck to his group never leaving the comfort of his new pose.

"Do you mind if we ask? What happened? The info given out for the guild quest was straight forward and told people how to avoid the more dangerous parts. Told what level is appropriate. What gear is required. How did did things go so wrong?"

"We are the ones who gave out the info. Trust me. Everyone got it easy. What happened to us…

I was in the water. My breath slowly fading, the murky shadows of the swamps atmosphere. It blocked out the sun. Replacing it with a shallow haze. That clung to our clothes. Its freezing temperature chilled our bones. I was petrified. The poison on the Marsh Swampers weapons. They were potent. I was dragged from under the water. Everything was in chaos. Blake couldn't rally the guild. We barely even damaged them. Once I was on my feet. I saw the true extent of the problems, some tried to flee. Most were fighting but there was no order. We outnumbered them. So the switches were un synced landing useless attacks bumping into one another. It was like dancing inside a volatile mosh pit.

Once I was on my feet. I joined the fray. Desperate to eliminate the beasts. It took us 30 minutes to kill them. We suffered no losses, but we had exhausted ourselves beyond our ability to fight. Hell we hadn't even faced the boss yet. We had to rest up. We had no idea where the safe area was. It just seemed so bleak. Thats when Blake said something."

His mind began to wander. It was as if he was reliving that moment. Not telling it out to other people. He faded into the memory. Stepping back into his past shoes.

* * *

"That was just the mobs around the boss!" Marcus exclaimed heavily, his breathing was erratic and out of control. His stamina skill was close to collapsing in on itself. He was having trouble standing on the damp ground alone.

"How are we gonna beat the actual boss?!" Became the question everyone was asking themselves. Blake had been quiet ever since she had lost control on the battlefield. She was fuming. Her face singed red from anger.

"What, was that! That was an utter shit show! Utter bullshit! None of you followed any orders! None of you listened to me! And now what? You are all just giving up! Our greatest weakness lies in giving up! The most certain way to succeed is to just try if not once. Then if we fail, just one more time. If we fail again. We get back up, and we try again. Now get up! You're not going to leave me to fight this thing alone, are you!" Everybody was in shock. She wanted to go through with this. She really wanted to go through with this! Nobody knew why but they all felt compelled to stand. Compelled to continue. Compelled to finish this once and for all.

* * *

"Blake. She always knew exactly what needed to be said." He finished recalling the story. The two players stood in awe.

"She seems like a great leader." One of them noted. Marcus coughed lightly at that, earning a quizzical look from the other two. Even Marcus' loyal Hemlock Guard laughed between themselves.

"Blake can talk. She was always good at that. Co-ordinating combat just as excellent. Although her skills in combat are somewhat lacking. So she can't lead what she hasn't experienced. Relies on her lieutenant for information on fights. So when facing new enemies and she isn't prepared. Things go wrong fast." Marcus added the others seemed to agree with him.

Ever since that day. The guild saw things differently. Blake punished Marcus with dealing with the new recruits. She never spoke to him anymore. Only sent him messages.

"Sir. The new recruits are ready for you." One of the guards stated. Breaking Marcus' conversation with the two random players.

"Alright. Its been fun lads but duty calls. If you ever find yourself on the end of a Belladonna sword. Say you have my seal of approval." Marcus opened his inventory and sent them each an item. It was a flask with healing potion inside it was potent but their was a unique symbol on the front. "Show them that and all charges will be dropped, but if I were you don't show that around the Holy Dragon Alliance. We aren't on good terms with them." Marcus added before casually getting up on his feet. He walked and the small escort surrounded him in a circular formation.

* * *

A few miles south of the Town of New Beginnings, the Saren River dropped in close to the hillside bank and ran deep green. The water was warm in this part of floor one, it was twinkling over the yellow sands in the sunlight before reaching the narrow pool. On one side of the river the golden foothill slopes curved up to the strong rocky cliffs. Willow trees fresh with every spring, the sycamores with mottled, white, reclining limbs and branches that arched over the shallow pools. On the sandy bank under the tree a small rabbit the size of a shoe box hopped across the damp groggy shores. A figure watched from the tree's nearby. A throwing pick lay still in her idle fingers, glowing the faintest red. With a swift motion. The pointed hurling weapon pierced the skin of the rabbit killing it instantly. Rena looted her prize, a B class miscellaneous item.

"Lucky Rabbits foot. Increases critical hit bonus by 15%. Nifty." She skipped over the river running up the hill.

She had heard Marcus was going to be here with the new recruits. Ten or so new recruits. After the Guild Quest. Blake had requested that Rena work for her exclusively. She had done her part spreading word and selling out information books about the boss and area around for the Guild Quest, they were the first to hand out information so prices skyrocketed as did her bank account. Now that she was done, she wanted to work alongside her friend. Despite how… lame his punishment was. Oroboro had been drafted to be in Amber's party. He may not have enjoyed it as much. But it kept him on the front lines. He was banned from approaching Marcus without Amber's say so. And she didn't say so.

Marcus was standing on the hill examining the new guys. They all stood wearing the default Belladonna uniform. The Apprentice scribe black set. It was full black with a purple hem line towards the bottom. And purple rings circling round the arms. It looked better on girls than it did men in her honest opinion.

"Name?" Marcus said rather bluntly. It took the first one a little longer than expected to answer.

"Ungh Freed, Sir!" The first guy saluted. Marcus stared at him with a vacant expression.

"Don't salute me, If you want to salute people. You should have joined the Army. Name?" He moved along leaving the first guy a little stunned.

"Nova."

"Beatrice." Both of them answered in cannon. Marcus looked at both of them. They must have known each other. If they were so comfortable to do their intros together. They seemed confident. To confident.

"Beth. Search em." His groomed black wolf leaped from the shadows tackling the one named Nova knocking him off his feet and doing a minor amount of damage. The Level 18 Wolf growled into his ear. She was much stronger than both of them so they couldn't kill her even if they wanted too. Marcus watched Beatrice struggle, she wanted to leap in and save him. But she knew better. Marcus wasn't going to hurt them. But he let it linger on for a little. Seeing her pained expression made him feel slight relief.

"Down girl. Congratulations. I like you." Marcus said to Beatrice, he helped Nova back on his feet. He was a little confused but none the less stood straight and stared forward.

"Name?" He asked the final two recruits. They shared a look.

"Nikoru."

"Gale."

"Well then Nikoru, Gale, Nova, Beatrice and Freed. How would you guys like to see the front lines?" A smile grimaced on Marcus lip. It was a crazed smile. These new recruits were slightly different from the rest. He could see that. Hell he could feel it. If he knew one thing. One certainty was that these people. They were going to be clearers. No. They were going to be the best damn clearers he had ever seen.

* * *

A/N

I think this shows I have accepted all OC's, some will make an appearance later on. I still am accepting OC's. But I'm not accepting OC's that aren't Belladonnas. Cause I've realized at this point the story isn't going to stray from them. And I won't write individual chapters just for submitted OC's. I'd love to I just don't have the time anymore. And when I do. I'm writing the main story. Or my other ones. Also I have a plan for the Fairy Dance Arc. Only thing is, some OC's from the Sword Art online stage will not be returning for Alfheim. I have decided on only one that will return for Fairy Dance. If you want to see your OC's in Fairy Dance. Submit an edited one detailing a few minor adjustments e.g

Race: Undine, Cait Sith, Spriggan, Silph, Imp, Leprechaun, Pooka, Salamander, Gnome.

Magic Focus: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Darkness, Illusion, Sound, Beast Taming.

Spells: Not necessary but you can if you want.

Thats the only thing that needs to be done. Hope its not to much but if it is I understand.

If you want to submit a new OC for Fairy Dance you are also free to do so, just include the Personality and Appearance and such in your submission.

Sincerely RevenantOmega.

if you took your shoes off at any time during this reading I give you one million hypothetical Fanfiction dollars. YAY \\(0^0)/


	8. Just a Simple Leap

Just a Simple Leap

* * *

Everyone was panting. The 24th floor boss was defeated, the Belladonna raid party led by Marcus had delivered the final blow. Its item was given too Nova who delivered the most damage during the boss fight. They had created a loot system that worked, thankfully. Whoever did the most damage during the fight received the item. It promoted friendly rivalries and competition but Marcus made sure it never got out of hand. They ascended the stairs to the next floor. Expecting warm sunny beaches and exotic oceans.

They could use a rest after that monster of a fight. Marcus was the first one to reach the top of the stairs his scythe was near degrading he would have to visit Lisbeth sometime soon. Not that like that was a problem he rather enjoyed her company. With a tired hand he pushed the door open. What greeted them, wasn't sunshine and rainbows.

The air tasted toxic, like a diseased plague riddled the air. Insects flew in the pungent thick air almost swallowing its space entirely. Marcus gaged, nearly puking on first contact. The ground was soft and moist. Coloured a sickly yellow that crunched as he walked. It was straight path with black bubbling liquid frothing on the edges. That wasn't the worst part. Grotesque hands reached out from the darkness, feeling the air around it, ready to steal anything that dropped within their bony fingers. A large stone construction lay directly in front of the path making the walk around dangerously close to the hands. The sky was green with a perpetual haze blocking out the sun.

"My god!" Rena vomited on the floor as the smell hit her too.

"Its not pleasant." Marcus took a few steps forward.

The ground shook in response the stone that was blocking the path began to 'stand'. It was 6 meters tall made completely of stone. Its face grimaced with tremendous power. Marcus readied his Scythe and was about to charge but Rena held him back.

"Makasu look!" She pointed to its health bar. Marcus' face changed completely its health bar was black with white skull next to it. This monster was stronger than the boss they just faced. He assessed the situation he could only go two ways. Bring it down to floor 24 and have the guards try and kill it or… His people were to exhausted, he needed to think of their survival. They needed to run. But they couldn't run far enough. His options were running thin.

"I got him!" Nova ran forward his long sword trailing behind him. He swung at its leg and the sword shattered against its leg. He was left paralysed. He looked up and the monster swung its arm knocking him off the trail.

"NOVA!" Beatrice screamed trying to run forward Marcus grabbed her holding the girl back.

"AH Get em off me get them off me!" Nova was screaming as the hands grabbed him pulling him under until all that was left was the hands previous aimless reaching.

"Is he…?" Marcus gasped his arms shaking.

"He's alive. They must be pitfalls. But he's wounded." Freed reassured him, Marcus looked at Nova's health bar it was true he was still alive.

"I'll hold of the giant. You guys get Nova!" Marcus burst forward swinging his scythe wildly. He twirled it over his head bringing it down on the giants toe. The blade cut deep. It did no damage though.

"Death Nebula!" Marcus screamed, the scythe began glowing deep black. He jumped up spinning in a furious whirl of steel. His scythe slashing across its skin its health dropped by one from the twelve hit sword skill.

"No way!" He trembled as the cooldown started his body froze for a split second, that split second was all that it needed.

The giant toe punted Marcus back, sending him flying. He collided with someone. He felt his body slap against something moist. He was scared. He felt something tug at his coat. Then the hands came. Curling around his body grasping at every inch of him. He tried to scream but dirt covered hand snacked across his mouth. He looked to his left. Freed was beside him he had knocked him into the pits as well. To his right Beatrice. He had condemned the two of them. As he was dragged under he felt the light slip. Then nothing.

"Makasu!" Rena bellowed reaching out trying to grab onto him. Nothing was there only the hands reached out to grab her.

"We have to go get them." Nikoru was about to step into the pit. When Gale pulled her back.

"No! What about Nova, he's all alone on this floor. We gotta get him first!" Gale turned towards the other side running diving into the pool without fear soon he was swallowed up by the muck and disappeared.

"He's right. He's right. Lets go." Rena jumped into the spot where Nova and Gale had dived in she screamed as the hands began to pull at her too. Her screams were drowned out as she too was pulled under.

* * *

Marcus' eyes fluttered open. He saw green bushes massive green bushes. At least 10 meters high and as wide he could see. Hedges. Getting up. He saw a long corridor, it went in both directions each one offering a different path.

"A maze." Marcus' lower lip trembled, he panicked trying to climb the hedge to no avail.

"No! No! Get me out of here! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Beatrice heard the screams of a male somewhere out in the dark. She was in a maze that much was clear. Someone else was too. Makasu or Freed. The three of them had landed here. They were separated but safe to all her knowledge.

"Gotta look on the bright side am I right. At least I'm not alone down here." More screams this time of absolute terror. It was male, she couldn't tell who it was from this distance though. She went in that direction, the maze was bending and turning in sick formations. It had no real pattern it curved and jutted in random paths. When she tried to backtrack the maze changed and lead her back in the direction she was going. The maze only led in one direction. No matter how hard she tried to turn back.

"Makasu! Freed!" She called out seeing if her companions were nearby.

"Beatrice!" Freed called back. He was close. So close he might have been on the other side of the hedge.

"Oh am I glad to hear your voice. Was it you screaming before?" Beatrice asked him making sure it wasn't him.

"No its was Makasu. Or some other guy down here." Freed responded.

"Alright keep moving forward stay in contact." Beatrice was walking she could hear Freed walking beside her. The hedge must have been thin but it was stronger than most walls. Their was a fork in her road.

"Freed I've got a fork in the road."

"Really. Mine is still straight."

"What? How is that possible. This needs to follow a structure try turning left."

"There is no left it just goes straight."

"Cut your way through then."

"Alright step back."

Beatrice did as she was told and took a few steps back, a sword plunged through the hedge and soon Freed hacked his way through.

"That wasn't so hard." Freed patted the weeds of himself.

"No, not rea..~." Beatrice saw something behind Freed.

"Freed run stick close to me!" Beatrice darted off Freed did as he was told but looked behind him. A sea of vines reaped its way through the bushes.

"Right!" Beatrice called running right, he did his best to follow.

"Beatrice slow down!" He ducked under a branch she was a couple meters ahead of him. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned the other way.

"Another one!" She bobbed right as a vine whipped out. Freed slashed his sword cutting one off.

"Stand and fight." He tried to keep her but she kept running.

"I use a hammer how the hell does a hammer work on vines!" She continued to run.

"God damn, it slow down." He chased after her the vines whipping and snapping right behind him. He had to high run to avoid his legs being tripped up. His foot snagged on something and a whip cracked across his back.

"BEATRICE!" He let out a shriek of terror as the vines grabbed on to him coiling around his body.

She turned back in time turning back. She ran with her hammer drawn. She swung the blunt weapon mangling the vines as they tried to grab her. She grabbed Freed trying desperately to dislodge him from the monster. The vines extended on to her grabbing her along with him.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Beatrice struggled against the vines their constricting grip maintained a solid hold on her.

She heard the whirring of a weapon and she dropped. Soon enough Freed did too. Their was Makasu his hood pulled tight over his head. He swung left cutting off dozens of vines as they reached out to grab him. He spun in a full circle repelling the green enemy. His scythe began glowing green. He was flung forward arching his back at an impossible angle. At blinding speeds the scythe cleaved right chopping it in half. His body began to twist with the scythe. He began cutting in a star pattern. Soon all that was left was ribbons. He dropped to the floor, pulling the hood off his head. Revealing red soaked eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"Get me out of here!"

* * *

"Well this isn't that bad. As far as pitfall traps go this could have been much worse." Nova exclaimed as the NPC gently massaged his back.

"I've heard of good things happening in the worst situations but this takes the cake." Rena bit down on the gourmet meal displayed in front of her. It tasted just like actual tomatoes the strange red fruit on one of the plates.

"I mean landing in a town is cool and all. I'm just a little worried about the others. Shouldn't they have fell where we did." Nikoru moaned in pure bliss as the masseuse gently massaged her lower back.

"Well I hope they're alright." Gale stretched finishing his massage.

* * *

_2 days ago__._

* * *

It was dark peaceful night on floor 15. The stars stretched out all across the sky. The astral bodies were so clear in this camp. The guild known as the Blue Pointed Stars gazed dreamily at the heavens above. Dante and Yin. The two were dating in real life. Their virtual one was no objection to that. The camp fire blazed creating a warm glow

"Why do you think we're here?"

"What like in the game?" Dante burst out laughing at the simple question. "I think its cause we bought it."

"No not like that. Why were we kept in the game. An experiment. A test. For the creators enjoyment. Or how I like to think of it. He kept us here to enjoy this world as if it was our real one." Her way of thinking was strange to Dante, she was so… optimistic in this world. It was… amazing.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Dante asked with a small grin, taking her small hand within his slightly larger one.

"I don't know. It just crossed my mind." She squeezed his hand a little tighter. She turned to smile towards him kissing him softly on the cheek. Her lips felt just tiniest bit wet as the pecked him bright crimson cheeks.

The bushes rustled. It wasn't safe for them to camp outside a town. But the guild had run into a shortcoming. They were out of col and couldn't spend the night at an Inn, forcing them to camp it out in wilds. They had set up a basic perimeter and Dante and Yin were on watch. It should have been safe. All the monsters on this floor are slightly weaker than they're current level. But that fact couldn't have been said about… Players!

"RAH!" An axe was all Dante saw as it caming whirling from the trees striking one of the sleeping guild members. He dissapeared in a flash of polygons. Dead!

Dante scrambled for his sword, a pair of muscular arms reached out grabbing him from behind. Soon shadows engulfed the camp swarming them. Soon everyone was bound, all except Dante. He was held by the arms by two burly men.

"What do you want! Is it our items! Take em!" Dante screamed out to the crowd of males. They just snickered, their eyes all plastered on Yin.

"You must be the leader. My name is Mortimer. Lets have a chat about…. what we want." They all laughed, a slightly larger man emerged from the group. He hefted a large hammer which he dragged against the dirt.

"What do you want?!" Dante begged tears were beginning to form in his baby blue eyes.

The man named Mortimer his eyes glanced over the camp site. All seven… six. Oh his guild mates were bound and gagged. Yin was staring him directly in the eyes. The tears in her own made him want to scream out and grab his sword. But the two men were stronger than he was. His strength skill couldn't beat it.

"She's very beautiful." Mortimer's eyes glanced over to Yin. Once she saw his animalistic hunger she squirmed, writhing to free herself.

"I've never seen such lascivious hair. Such delicate skin." His hand trailed over her face she winced away from his touch as if it was fire.

"Don't you fucking touch her! Or I'll…~!"

"Or you'll what?! You must be her boyfriend. Interesting I thought this was going to be harder." He dragged his weapon swinging it at Dante dealing massive damage to the restrained boy.

"Free the girl." Mortimer ordered. The restraints were taken off her and she immediately ran to Dante. Mortimer grabbed her from behind.

"Now my sweet girl. I want you… to turn your morality settings off. Then remove your clothes." Yin's face went pale, she shuddered. He was willing to kill Dante.

"You do everything I say and I'll let him live." Mortimer chuckled licking her ear as she silently complied. She opened her inventory her hand hovered shaking. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry baby." She began to remove them one by one. Until she stood exposed.

"Don't you fucking touch her! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Dante bellowed and screamed his lungs out struggling with his full might against the men.

"Somebody shut him up." Mortimer ordered, Dante was forced to drink a black vile. Its contents were paralytic. He slumped down collapsing. His eyes forced to watch the horrors before him.

* * *

_Present time._

* * *

"The air is so nice here. I love the views. They are so… calming." Yin smiled staring out into the vast lush world below Aincrad.

"They truly are beautiful." Dante responded dryly his voice was hoarse. He couldn't look her in the eyes. She was so… happy. It was baffling. This was the first time she spoke since that night. It seemed to have worked, she always loved this spot.

"Don't you think. We are here for a reason. I think I get that reason now…" Yin took a deep breath, the fresh air of Aincrad filled her lungs with a final pleasure.

"Would would that be?" Dante asked wiping the tears from his eyes. His mind flashing back to that night.

"I'm waiting for my wings. Wings that will take me far away. I can't be sure where they will take me, but it doesn't matter - because we'll be together." Yin climbed up against the railing turning her eyes towards the beautiful mountains of Aincrad. Her arms spread out as if she was an angel. Her back facing the vast empty.

"Yin! Get dow…~!" All Dante could do was watch. Watch as she slowly fell backwards, a smile of pure bliss frozen on her perfect face. Dante was speechless, she was gone. Just like that. A few seconds ago… He mouthed her final words.

"… We'll be together…"

* * *

A/N

Welp, I did tell you to embrace the death game. I don't want any moaning, you guys know what you signed up for, and I'm only just getting started :P


	9. Cats in the Moonlight

Cats in the Moonlight

* * *

Marcus twisted his body. Bending unnaturally as the giants hand came swinging down over the green maze. His body spun away from the attack. He stabbed the Scythe deep into the ground, it began glowing black as the Sword Skill began to charge. His entire body began to charge as he readied the high level skill.

"Death Nebula!" He called out its skill name and soon he flew into action.

The ground exploded from underneath him the detonation launched him to eye level with the twelve foot giant. He kicked his legs backwards bending his back for a hard downward swing. He cleaved the blade across its face, quickly recovering he swiped left, then spun for a second slash. He tucked his legs and rolled repeatedly striking the blade four times against its face. He broke the flips and slashed broadly at its neck.

He swung his free arm to the side preparing to swap his weapon hand. He brought the scythe well behind his back and threw it with one powerful toss, embedding the weapon deep in the giant's skull. He held out his hand and he flew after it. Grasping the handle with his left he kicked off of its face bringing the scythe round for the final cut. He readied it above his head, execution style. He became a black and purple blur as he swiftly slashed downwards in one motion. Slamming back down into the ground.

"We got another one approaching from the south!" Beatrice warned Marcus as she finished up defeating her own giant.

"I got this one!" Freed leapt upwards his sword glowing red.

He shot past it dealing massive damage to the giant. He quickly readjusted grabbing onto its arm climbing his way up to the head. The giant was slow and unresponsive, Freed must have used a poison. He began to use his sword like a Guillotine set on removing its head with a sword skill, after a few moments its head came tumbling down and Freed rejoined the others.

Marcus looked at his Scythe's durability. It was close to breaking and he had only just had it repaired by Lisbeth. After escaping the first maze, they were thrown into another one. This time, it wasn't vines and thorn bushes. It was giants most twelve feet tall they were fast and strong but lacked health, so killing them was easy unless you were hit by an attack.

"Is that all of them?" Marcus was gasping they had been fighting for the better part of an hour.

They needed a breather and they hadn't slept for two days. He had received messages from Rena but they were too cheery. He refused to respond. If they thought something was wrong they'd come looking.

"All I can see. How are we doing on gear?" Freed asked, he to was exhausted, the leveling process had been brutal but this was another league of debilitating pain.

"We could try the crystals." Beatrice said getting her hopes up. She opened her inventory to see if the teleportation crystal was working. As Marcus expected, it wasn't.

"My clothes are broken. My scythe is broken. Do you guys have a spare weapon?" Marcus collapsed, it was true he had taken a few hits during the fight. He was wearing only black trousers and his mysterious black gloves.

His jacket and shirt underneath had been destroyed. His gloves durability was perfect. Marcus didn't know why. His boots had also been destroyed but he replaced them with his casual shoes. He didn't have any clothes spare and neither did his two companions. They had run out of food as well, all they had left was raw giants toe. They were not going to eat that.

"Lets keep moving. We haven't seen a safe zone in a while so we must be getting close." Freed trudged onwards. The others shuffled after him.

* * *

"Ha! Is that the best you've got! I've had ex boyfriends who hit harder than you!" Amber jeered vigorously at the giant that stood before her. It had taken away half her health with one swing. She gripped her spear and shield close.

"Ma'am! There are too many! We should retreat!" One of her men shouted impatiently. Many other giants stood in between them and the safe zone. They didn't have very many options.

"Retreat! HA! You sound like a cissy! CHARGE!" Amber sprinted towards the giant that struck her last. She leapt up scraping the tip against its hard skin, finally impaling the point under its chin, killing it with one attack.

"Come on! Fight with gusto! They don't call me the infinity spear for nothing!" She beckoned charging down the field stabbing giants left and right. Her party a group of the Belladonna's top prospected recruits charged after her screaming wildly as they attacked in force. Toppling giants by greatly outnumbering them. Her tactics were unorthodox… but they worked, to some extent.

After the battle, they had slain a grand total of 15 giants. Amber still rearing ready and roaring to go, she had broken her spear in combat, but she always carried three spare.

"Ma'am with all do respect. They call you Infinity Spear because you have an endless supply of spears." One of her men stated this. She instantly burst into a fit of laughter.

"You really don't know do you. They call me Infinity Spear because of the endless amount of men that have chased after me. It might take you a while to get it, but don't trip on your tongue when you do." She raced off leaving her party in bewilderment, they were forced to chase after her and ponder hard by what she meant by that.

* * *

Sure enough after another hour of walking they encountered the safe area. Inside it was in the shape of a small encampment, a few tents to rest up at. A fire and a tree hanging above to provide cover from rain if that was the case.

"Cook the Giant's toes." Marcus ordered before collapsing at the fire.

Beatrice did so without objection, at this point their hunger levels were way to low so they had to do what they had to do. It was done nearly instantly and Beatrice handed out the grotesque meal. Marcus ate it without objection, he winced at its very taste and appearance. But continued. Freed did the same. Beatrice was hesitant but her empty stomach proved otherwise. They each ate the toes without speaking a word. Marcus' face was pained it had been for the majority of the floor. Neither Beatrice or Freed wanted to say anything, until now.

"Makasu. What's wrong?" Beatrice asked simply.

He didn't respond. His mouth full of the disgusting meat. When he swallowed he waited a few seconds, then opened his mouth to respond, after a few antagonising seconds he spoke softly.

"Beth. I don't know where she is." He began eating the meat once again. Finishing it all the way to the bone before tossing it into the fire.

"I haven't seen my Wolf in over 6 hours. I'm scared she might… She might have run away. After a period of time spent away from the companion they run off to go back into the wild."

* * *

_Sniff_. The scent of expensive mens perfume. It was close by. Beth was hot on the trail of her master. Her health bar was low, she had to fight to get here. She didn't know why she was chasing him. After all it was in her code to run away after a period of time spent away from her master. But instead her code changed, ordered her to find him. It was oddly human the emotion that had been given to her. It was implanted after the timer had given up. When her code was supposed to tell her to run, it instead taught her to love. Her master was the only thing she had in this world. She had to find him.

The ground shook as another giant stepped closer towards her. Her health was in the red. She didn't have the vitality to fight the enemy mob. But she bared her teeth and readied her claws despite the odds. With a running start she leapt up to catch it by the throat. A spear shot through the air, pierced right through the giants skull killing it with one swift blow. Both Beth and the Giant hit the floor. She wagged her tail and panted changing to her happy stance.

"Hey Beth. Lets go find Makasu." Amber knelt down rubbing the wolfs shaggy fur as it licked her face affectionately.

* * *

The door to the safe area was white. It glowed blue upon someone entering it. This was often a good thing, but safe areas in dungeons were only safe from mobs. They were however easy pickins for orange players to get easy equipment or whatever else thrilled them. So when the door to the safe area glowed blue, Marcus was quick to grab his Scythe. He dashed over the damp floor pressing the blade to the first person to enters throat.

"Woah calm down. We're green players." The man said, the coloured gem above his head was green. So Marcus relented stepping back. Soon the guys guild and party followed behind him joining the three inside the safe area.

"Who are you guys?" Freed asked, keeping his hand close to his blade. Just in case.

"We are the Moonlit Black Cats." And with that the three of them eased up. It was too gentle a name to be a secret orange guild.

"We are the Belladonnas." Beatrice responded without them even asking. They seemed to mumble between themselves before cautiously sitting down with them at the fire.

"We guessed as much. The Beater with the scythe is infamous on the lower floors." The apparent leader spoke up, their eyes pinned on the lethal weapon. Making Marcus smirk at the thought of people cowering in fear of his weapon. It was just a weapon after all no reason to get worked up. After all, he's seen the Black Swordsman with more skill than his entire party.

"Well this Beaters name is Makasu, this is Freed and Beatrice two of my party members. Its good to meet you." Marcus held out his hand to the leader who accepted it.

"My name's Keita I'm the leader of the Moonlit Black Cats. This is Tetsuo our forward. This shy little minx is Sachi one of our Damage Dealers and Sasamura our other Damage Dealer. And last but not least Ducker our thief." Keita finished introducing his clan which only made Marcus laugh.

"You guys have positions?" Marcus stifled back and held back laughing at the very idea. It just seemed so pointless to Marcus.

"Most guilds use positions. Although if you guys think you don't need them…?" Keita laughed back and his guild shared a little moment. Marcus examined them, they seemed awfully close. Something he in turn was unfamiliar with. They seemed to be having fun, something he thought was gone, the aspect of fun.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Marcus asked. His question seemed to shock the guild. The boy Ducker cleared his throat to speak.

"Why not? We are in this game to have fun. Thats what we are doing. I think you clearers lost that aspect since all you see this game as something to be beaten not something to be enjoyed." The words hit Marcus hard with surprising strength, despite the simplicity of the ideal he found its meaning to be powerful.

"But if the clearers don't dedicate themselves we could be in here for the rest of our lives?" Marcus' voice was hoarse, he didn't even believe what he was saying any more.

"Then all the players could fight. Splitting everyone between clearer, mid level player to low level player. Why can't we all just finish this together. Wouldn't that make things easier." Sachi the girl spoke up. Marcus' eyes widened.

"Together." Marcus mouthed the words. He was taking in the idea. It was such a frivolous idea. Why hadn't anyone considered it. His features hardened and his awestruck look disappeared, returning to the blank expressionless face he had before.

"Together is impossible. Those with strength fight for those who don't. Its all we know how to do in this world. Where would we be if the clearers hadn't taken on that first boss. Still on floor 1?! Dead cause all the resources would have diminished?! It doesn't matter. Its happening and an opinion can't change an idea. Once their is an idea it can't be changed. That idea is that the few of us who can fight and level, are the best of all 10,000 or whatever number is left. I don't have a reason other than wanting to get home. To finish this idea of together can't happen. If it doesn't happen in real life. It won't happen in a virtual one." Marcus squinted as he looked at the Moonlit Black Cats looks of disappointment and disbelief. He smiled. They were so human.

"Makasu…" Freed looked at his leader in a different light. Was it just that he enjoyed fighting everything. Did he just like to play the Devils Advocate. Fighting because he can even if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Were going. Ready your equipment, we move in three." Marcus drew his Scythe.

He had appropriately named it the Coldbringer. Made from frosted steel, its durability was much greater than any Scythe he had used before. However it sacrificed damage for strength so he had to use some of the strongest sword skills to kill opponents. It was long and cold to the touch. It reminded him of his old sword in the Beta… Sentimentality at its finest. However even this weapon was near the tipping point. And like his weapon, Marcus was as cold as ever. He brushed past the Moonlit Black Cats, not giving them a second glance.

"Hey! We're coming too! Lets see what you clearers are really made off." Keita the leader of the guild joked. Freed and Beatrice shared the moment with the Cats. Marcus turned slowly looking at them over his shoulder.

"That might have been the worst or best decision you've ever made."

* * *

The humidity of this place. It was so real, the swamp really put things in perspective for Blake. Around her, this virtual world wanted nothing but to rid her off it. She looked to the right, one of the fish monsters. The ones that had killed her friends. Leapt out of the murky depths to finish her. A shimmer of black and it went tumbling down, rolling through the murky depths as the black shadow mauled and destroyed it. As she began to gracefully stride closer to the large lake more of the monsters plunged outwards.

She continued to walk towards them without a weapon in hand. Hooded figures approached on either side of her flanks. Spears in hand they impaled the monsters running the lengths of the weapon straight through their bodies. She could hear two more yelling 'Switch'. Two swords crossed through each of the Mutants. Destroying them in a shower of polygons. The four hooded figures advanced erasing anything that wished to do her harm. With expert skill and fluid motions they advanced through the swamp of floor 3. The very setting many of her own had laid down their in game lives. And died in the real one. Just so she could have her 'guild'. Was it really worth it?

Once she neared the lake she saw them. The men in silver. The DDA or Divine Dragon Alliance. Waited patiently their numbers were much greater but Blake wasn't stupid, she brought her forces, known only as the Oni. The elite guard of the Belladonnas, thought to be demons. Faceless men and women so refined they level rapidly not to clear the game, but for their absolute devotion to Blake. Her protection being the only thing they cared about.

"Lind I see the boss couldn't bring himself to deal with me so he sent you… and the cronies." Blake strutted towards the man in charge, her guard taking position. Weapons at the ready.

"Is that really necessary Blake. We just want to talk." The man known as Lind, a high ranking member in the Dragon Alliance spoke up. Unlike his comrades he didn't wear a barreled helm.

"Of all places you choose here. Is there a hidden meaning I'm missing?!" Blake raised her voice in a challenging way. The Oni responded reading their weapons preparing to strike. The DDA flinched scrambling for their own.

"It where all guilds are made. Its only fitting that we meet her on peaceful terms. Now tell your men to stand down. This doesn't need to get violent." Lind made his men stand down, Blake made a subtle gesture with her hand and the Oni did the same.

"I'm guessing you want to discuss the floor 20 incident. We aren't apologising for that. And if you do I know you don't actually mean it." Blake kept her eyes scanned on Lind waiting for him to make the first move. She honestly expected him to attack after that one. But he grit his teeth and sat through it.

"Your Scythe Wielder and I may not be on the best of terms... after that incident. We aren't looking to start a war. But we know that your Guild as do ours… for lack of a better word. Do."

"Hm. War. Would we really kill each other over something so frivolous as losing a hand, and a leg, in a misguided attack. I don't apologise for my Scythe Wielder it was as much your fault as it was his."

"I didn't die so there is no point in holding onto sour milk. I'm willing to look past it."

"Your response however was not justified! You beat two innocent recruits outside of Hemlock Grove! Now I don't care about your honor code. Mine dictates action!" Blake stomped on the ground her Oni resuming their attack stances weapons pointed at the Dragons Alliance.

"An eye for an eye. It was perfectly justified! We are even. End of story!" Lind shouted back as tension raised unexpectedly the two leaders true motives really emerging. The DDA soon drew their weapons too. The Oni inched forward. Being careful to protect Blake.

"No. We aren't even. There is one rule in the Belladonna code. That rule is don't fuck with Blake. You broke that rule. This. Means. War." Blake growled and her Oni screamed in response. The scare tactic shared unease among the soldiers.

"Is that what you really want Blake?! War?! Between my guild and yours! People will die! Can't you see that?! You're crazy!" The DDA had finished talking even as their leader tried for peace. They stepped forward covering him with large tower shields and spears and swords aimed at the Black hooded guard.

"Do you know why they are called Oni?" Blake asked with a kind smile on her face. When nobody responded she laughed. "Oni in Japanese culture are Demons. Forces of nature. And nature can't be stopped. If you wish for bloodshed here. I can guarantee it will only be yours."

Lind looked like he was considering his options. He looked amongst the small band of matching warriors. All silent all still. The threat they posed was unknown. He had never seen them fight. He deemed it an unnecessary risk.

"Divine Dragon Alliance. Lets go. You just started something I hope stronger people can finish. Cause I see no end to it while you sit on the Gilded Throne." They all used their teleportation crystals leaving the dungeon.

"….I hate this shit hole..." Blake looked in disgust at the mud that clung to her boots. Trying her best to flick it off. The Oni did the same mimicking her actions.

* * *

"RYAH!" Marcus jumped backwards dodging the arm of the final Giant.

"Switch!" Freed flew in over his hand stabbing at the giants bicep.

"Switch!" Beatrice jumped in caving in the monsters skull with an expert swing from her hammer.

Marcus looked back to the Moonlit Black Cats. They were exhausted. Having toppled their last Giant too. They decided to split the workload. Had Marcus known that they would have been so slow, he would have insisted on taking them himself. God he can't believe he allowed them to tag along.

"Seriously! This is… all you clearers do?! God you guys suck the fun out of everything!" The boy named Ducker exclaimed out of breath.

"You guys are done already?" Marcus joked with cocky grin. He had grown accustomed to their antics. They were… a different crowd.

"Not by a long shot." Said Sasamaru the Damage dealer. Marcus smiled at their perseverance.

"You guys have passion. I like that." Marcus winked before advancing down the dungeon.

They had gone very far, advancing far beyond the safe zone they left from. The Dungeon they were in had been completely mapped, except for one region. That was where the exit was. And hopefully a whole bunch of loot. Marcus stopped. He heard something approaching and approaching fast. It wasn't a Giant either. The footsteps had an all to familiar beat to them. Like a drumsticks they slapped the ground.

"Beth!" He exclaimed loudly turning towards the Wolf just before it leapt onto him. It lapped at his face with a slippery tongue. There he was giggling like a school child as his companion greeted him with love.

"Makasu. I am going to tie you up and spank you when we get out of here!" He heard her voice. Instantly getting up on his feet.

"Beth run, she probably will!" The two of them sprinted for their lives as Amber chased after him, love hearts in her eyes. The others forced to follow from behind.

"Makasu when I catch you! I'm going to marry you on the spot! Beth can be _our_ baby!" Amber huffed and puffed her face filled with unbridled love and crazed affection.

"Woman, you need to find a new man!" He screeched not looking back Beth barked in agreement with him, the two of them weren't even watching where they were going. They both slammed face first into a large metal door.

"I only want you, me, Beth and one crazy massive house an…~!" She stopped staring into the door, as it slowly opened. Revealing the grand hall inside.

"Oh my god." Marcus was star struck literally, all he could see were stars. But when his vision cleared he was treated to a horrifying sight.

The Floor boss. They had found its room. And they were greatly unprepared. They looked inside. The room itself was bigger than any they had ever seen. And its design was beyond intriguing. It was cluttered with buildings forming a circular pattern around a single part of the room. Where a large statue stood.

"Well. Isn't this a turn of events. Alright… Belladonnas! We march! We march into unknown territory. And we will claim it as our own! Anyone who wishes to join us. You are free to do so. That means you random guys." Amber stepped into the boss room.

"Wait, Amber! What are you doing?!" Marcus yelled at her to stop but they continued moving into the boss room.

"I'm living a little fun Makasu! You should try it!" Amber gracefully flicker her hair with a cute cocky grin she wore so well.

**Marcus shuddered a little bit, but he took a step forward. He knew this was going to turn around and bite him in the ass. But he needed this. He needed a rush. He shared a look with Beth. With new found confidence he gripped the cold steel scythe and took a leap of faith.**


	10. Dance with the Reaper

Dance with the Reaper

* * *

As they walked through the room designed to look like an old timey street. Mid Industrial revolution. Surrounded by walls of brick, and streets of withered cobble. They approached the centre stage. It looked shadowed underneath the stone colossus that towered over them. Marcus felt uneasy as it loomed over them. He felt its craggy eyes stare at them as they walked. However nothing happened. They walked through the centre of the small town without encountering anything. Marcus took a longer look at the statue.

It greatly resembled the giants they had fought earlier but it was much larger and much skinnier. It possessed no visible weapons and its face was locked in a perpetual smile. Like the Joker from Batman. It was unnerving to look at and seemed to look back at you. He studied it some more touching the stone. When his finger made contact. It felt more like putty not stone. It squished under his touch but nonetheless refused to move. He thought it was the boss but it turned out to be a clever decoy.

A noise was heard from one of the dark alleys. Like a scurrying, followed by a sick snarl. Beth chased after it, Marcus followed with his weapon drawn. They were careful. When it stealed into the shadows. They felt the expression. Pulled into the offensive was appropriate. Beth trailed behind Marcus. As per their usual attack plan. Everyone else was following close behind. Making very little noise.

It stopped moving hiding in the eerie black careful to remain hidden. Marcus felt his chest slamming as his heart beat with the tension. A vein on his neck bulged and pulsed as he grit his teeth. A scythe was the wrong weapon to use in closed off alley. Beth sniffed the ground. Marcus waited for her confirmation. Her eyes squinted, inevitably she looked back up towards Marcus. Her head swaying from left to right.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he had to be positive.

She nodded. Marcus relaxed, he turned the corner slowly. And laughed. Picking up the small creature.

"Its just a feathered dragon." He laughed taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He quickly got out of the inclosed space. Glad to be freed of it.

"Just a Feathered Dragon. Hey does anyone have any peanuts?" Amber asked the crowd everybody shrugged not knowing what she meant by that.

Beatrice laughed at the girls antics. She found it strange that there was no boss in the room. She quickly scanned the buildings. They had windows but curtains were covering the contents so they couldn't be peered inside. There were no doors. That she found strange. Plus the statue in the…

"Guys. There is something wrong with this picture." Beatrice stated making everyone turn towards her.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked with a curious disposition.

"Wasn't there a statue in the centre?" She pointed out everyone looked there. She was right it had moved.

Marcus cursed himself. He knew he should have double checked the statue. However that thing was at least 10 meters tall it wouldn't get far. He was too lost in thought. He barely realised that the street had darkened slightly. As if the light was being blocked. He looked up and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Marcus what's wrong?" Amber asked with a quizzical look. "Did you want some alone time with me?" She asked with a smirk. She took one step and he shouted with such hostility she froze.

"Don't move! Whatever you do! Don't move! Just stay right there!" It was only then she realised why he was looking up. Her head slowly craned till she too could see what lurked above them.

The Giant had moved. It positioned itself above them on top of the buildings It must have been laying down on them. It head was just peeking over the side. Its body was frozen and was immobile, but its stance was much more terrifying. It had one hand reaching down to grasp Amber. Its fingers only meters away from plucking her. However when she stopped moving it did too. But its eyes. They glared with such evil, a feeling of malice overcame her.

"Why is it just starring at me?" Amber squeaked when she backed away its hand retreated to its face. Gently feeling the mold around it. Reshaping it to a curious look.

"It only moved closer when we weren't watching." Marcus rejoined the others they all grouped together closely. Moving back towards the centre of the boss room.

Slowly, the clay giant turned to look at them its neck twisting unnaturally. Its body slowly began to manipulate till it followed them sitting down on top of the roofs. Its long feet swinging idly as it craned its neck. Eager to watch what they did next. Its hand moving to change its expression yet again. This time it was smiling an incredibly wide grin that took up more than half its face.

"This thing. Is terrifying. Why isn't its health bars appearing?" Keita asked with wavering courage.

"I have a few ideas. None that make sense. But I think its a stealth boss. Meant to trick us then strike." Freed responded he must have been right. A stealth boss. Nothing like that had been seen before.

"I don't care what it is. I just want to know why it hasn't attacked. Once I saw it. It should have striked. Why did it pull back? I want to try something." Marcus stepped forward shoving the rest of the group back. Its head at near blink speed twisted to look at him. Its eyes trained on him alone. It slowly began to reach out its hand. Ready to grasp him.

"Trust me!" He yelled back to the others, making them wait. Its fingers delicately grasped around him. Lifting him up towards its clay face. Its gray eyes scanned his body before setting him back down. Its eyes changed shifting towards one of the others. Since they were all grouped together they couldn't be certain who it was looking at.

Amber stepped forward. She looked at Marcus. He nodded for her to continue. Whatever this was, it wasn't some boss. It must have been some friendly NPC, maybe it had to asses a players skill to make the boss spawn. Marcus passed and he was free to fight the boss. Now Amber had to pass, then everyone else. Then it would spawn. Maybe the creator felt sorry for lower level players rushing to their deaths.

With a slow grip it gently tugged Amber upwards like a little doll. It lifted her to eye level. Doing the same scanning motion in its eyes. There was a flash, a sort of shimmer in the corner of its eye. It tilted its head, looking at her again. Its free hand started reforming its face.

In a gush of wind its arm swung down at violent speeds, blasting Marcus of his feet with the resultant force. He smashed into the brick buildings, causing massive damage. His eyes darted to his health, it remained steady over about a third. He looked back to Amber, she was struggling against its grip holding her spear, she jabbed at its hand trying to free herself. Thats when Marcus saw its face. This one wasn't a smile. Now he understood why it wanted Amber, initially. Why it set him down. This was a Personality Boss.

A Personality Boss, is one with an extremely specific set of code. Usually found on flag bosses, or on unique event mobs. But once on Floor 12 they fought one such boss. It was unique because it always countered and never attacked first. Relying on its riposte technique. This one seemed to be biased on its attacks. It seemed to prefer attacking females over men. And that only meant.

Its mouth snapped open wide, the stone based substance covering its skin, crumbled to the ground revealing its natural skin. Charred red flesh with bits of tattered skin covering the exposed wounds, steam vented from the exposed flesh. Its teeth were sharp and pointed. Its hands long and slender perfect for grabbing its targets. Then its health bar snapped on. It was bright red, and there was only one row.

Then without warning it bit down. Amber froze looking down at the lower half of her body, which had been taken in by the giant. Its teeth nearly cleaving her in half. It eyes teared up as it watched her. It opened its mouth throwing her aside like discarded meat.

Marcus felt a war wage in his chest. A fire so strong it burned his insides and made his skin sizzle. But he began to laugh, his eyes pressed to the ground. An uneasy and terrified grin of sheer pleasure became his face. His eyes wild and crazy, the others who were tending to the wounded Amber stared at him. Even the Boss wanted to see what was so funny.

"Have you ever danced with the Reaper in the pale moonlight? Neither have I."

* * *

"Stomp, Stomp. Ain't nobody gonna stop the clock!" The obnoxious boy in blue stamped his iron boots against the wooden floor of the western themed saloon. Nobody responded. What little amount of players inside just groaned as he walked in.

"Seriously does anybody know that song? Cause if not you're all a bunch of flabbergasted chunder snakes!" His insults rang hollow as nobody cared enough to answer. Everybody could taste the smell of some sort of strong alcoholic beverage in his breath, it diffused through the room quite powerfully.

"Dante. I don't think its quite right for you to be drinking at a time like this. Sit." A girl in black offered him a seat. If he was to remember, he organized a meeting with an information broker. Someone aided him in sitting down, a man in black and purple.

"Who's this." He muttered while blinking his eyes with great interest.

"This is my good friend. Oroboro, he is here to make sure this transaction goes... smoothly." The mysterious girl in black added with a subtle tone.

"Do you have what I'm looking for, Rena?" He forced his eyes to remain open so he could engage her in conversation.

"Perhaps. Do you have the coin to pay for this information?" She added twirling her raven hair while biting her lip seductively. Even though Dante was a little bit tipsy he could see an attempt at coercion.

"Drop the act baby doll, the rockets only launch once. Show me the info I show you the col." He teased mocking her hair twirling and lip biting. She slowly and graciously opened her inventory in an agonising pace she showed him the piece of paper. Instinctively he reached out for it a hand gripped his shoulder tight.

"Watch yourself drunkard. Don't want to lose a hand over a piece of paper." Oroboro reinforced the idea that he had to pay for the info. Dante pulled his hand back and paid the sum he offered her.

"Now that you've paid I have one question? Why did you offer to pay ten times the original value?" Rena wasn't one for asking questions about her clients motives, privacy and all that, but this one was different. He was a drunk and washed up player, he owed Col to more people than she had clients. No known friends or guild mates to vouch for him. Just a blank player buying cheap info for more money than he's worth. Peaked her interest.

"The location on this map. Is just a guild base. A murder guild. Everyone knows who they are. The Berserkers. They killed ten people in front of me in the blink of an eye. Then... assaulted my girlfriend and made me watch. She commit suicide a few days later. I pay ten times the original value. Cause my ten guild mates who lost their lives are paying for their revenge." He answered before standing up, taking a good long look at the map, he sneered then threw the piece of parchment into the fireplace of the saloon. Walking off with the spurs on his heels clanging.

"I'm sorry about your guild, if its any consolation." Rena added finally to the meeting.

"Don't be. They taught me how to fly."

* * *

The cold crescent blade streaked across the giants arm, cutting a large glowing red gash through its skin. Marcus back bent and his knees buckled when landing back on the ground. The Giant's health was at half, and soon enough. It went back to full. Its combat health regen was faster than anything he'd ever seen. However some parts of its body were stronger than others.

So he was prompted to believe it had a weak spot. Every now and then he would switch with someone else. Now was that time, he parried a strike from the Giant and let someone else take over. Now they had to reposition. The lower half of the Giant was much stronger than the upper half, so the clearer band climbed the buildings to get a better vantage point.

Everybody was fighting the boss. And since there was so few of them. They could all watch each other's backs. No losses yet, but many had been injured and their stamina drained. Amber one of the strongest players there was out of the picture. Freed was thrown through a building. And most of the Black Cats were recovering from fatigue. Only Keita, Marcus, Beatrice, and a few others could fight.

Keita rolled under the Giants legs as he finished up his attack. It was trying to grab him, but Beatrice swapped in. Her hammer colliding with its arm taking out a large chunk of its health. However its health was back in the green in a moments notice. Marcus ran up the wall utilising his speed stat. He bounced from one to the other climbing up the brick walls. Beth followed utilising the same tactic.

Soon it would be his turn and the cycle would continue. Climb back up try to damage, rinse repeat. But nothing was working. He already felt like collapsing, Beth too.

"Whats the point it just keeps healing!" Marcus screamed at the others.

"Yea but it has low defense we can kill it! We just need to know where to strike!" Beatrice ran ahead of him her large hammer glowing crimson. She soared much higher than anybody else before her. Reaching its face. She slammed the hammers head into the side of its neck, nearly bringing the Giant down to its knees from the force alone. She was on cooldown and as a hammer wielder her speed was reduced.

"Thats it! I need a stepping stone Beth." Marcus charged over the roof tops leaping into the air. Instead of attacking he waited for Beth to fly in below him. With a nod in her head he kicked off of her. Hurtling himself even higher. Till he was running along its arm.

The Giant flailed trying to shake off the the Scythe Wielder. Marcus dug the blade into its back holding on for dear life, while doing admirable damage. Once it stopped flailing instead using its arm to try and grab him. Marcus pulled the blade free. As he began to fall he jumped off of its grimy palm. Now face to face with the Giant.

"Crescent Rose!" He screamed, the Scythe responded by turning into a weapon of blood. Red shapes trailed of the weapon as he initiated his strongest Scythe Skill. He felt the weapon breaking apart as he began to twirl it in his hands.

Finally after a moment of charge up the code took over. He began swinging in every direction his body flitting around the head of the Boss, leaving after images of his previous attack giving the illusion of being in multiple places at once. He was spinning faster than even he could register. he watched as its health near the red. The the skill finished. He was left stunned. Forced to watch as its health returned to full. His last Scythe was breaking apart as he fell.

When he plummeted back to the ground, he didn't feel like getting up.

"This boss. He's too damn strong… Everyone! Retreat!" Marcus got up of his feet running for the exit, everyone was behind him, when they reached the doors. They were treated to a grand sight.

"Its not like you to run from a fight, Beater." Marcus smiled as he watched the cavalry swarm in. A slightly older man in plain plate armour held out his hand to the nearly collapsing younger boy.

"Its good to see you too Kibaou." Marcus took the stronger mans hand. Helping Marcus back to his feet.

"Aincrad Liberation Force! Charge! As for you Beater. You sit back and watch how this is really done." And that was that. Forty or so members of Kibaou's guild flooded the Hall with vigor and gusto. A refreshing feeling to the Belladonnas and Moonlit Black Cats. Who sat at the door watching the ALF attack.

The Giant began to spasm as more and more players swarmed it. Its neck began to bulge and explode. Its muscle began growing. As it watched the difficulty of its opposition vastly increase the boss evolved becoming stronger. A second head exploded from its neck showering the Guild below with flesh and blood. They however were not deterred by the development. Thats when the massacre began.

The Belladonnas and Moonlit Black Cats were forced to watch as the Giant laid waste to the ALF. Stomping them under foot. Or squeezing them to death with its hands. Showers of polygons and halations became the room. The Forty or so members had turned to thirty in only a few seconds. And it didn't stop there.

Marcus and the others were too low on stamina to move. Or assist. Or help in any sort of way. All they could do was watch as the Cleaners were slaughtered mercilessly under the Giants colossal strength. The feeling was utter dread and uselessness. They tried to stand to ran and fight but couldn't manage.

More and more soldiers stormed the chamber and they were killed either as soon as they joined the fray, or not long after. Kibaou did his best to command what he could, but the deaths kept piling up. And even he could only watch as more players lost their lives to the boss. Only proving to be cannon fodder.

Marcus couldn't watch anymore. He opened his inventory, finding the item he needed to get back into the fight. After a few seconds of scrolling he found it. The expensive alchemical combination, would give him a burst of stamina. While momentary would get him back in the action for at least a minute. He meant for it to be a last resort. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Marcus what are you doing? Leave it for when we are ready!" Amber shrieked as she too tried to stand. But her legs gave out and unlike her he could stand.

"I'm gonna cuts its heads off."

He began to walk. One foot leading the other in a constant march. When he felt he could run. His walk transformed into a sprint. His feet dancing across the floor as he became a blur. His heart slammed against his chest wanting to give out as exhaustion creeped up on him. Yet he was moving too fast for it overcome him. His hands were sweating from the tension and the leather grips were starting to get slippery. Yet he twisted the handle and kept marching on.

The brick walls he was accustomed too. His sprint transitioned from the solid floor to the crumbling bricks, running along the walls. He scrapped the Scythe against the hard surface kicking up sparks in all directions. The blade hooked onto the roof, twirling him on top of the tallest building in the arena. The Giant began staring down at him. They both knew only one was walking away from this.

Marcus closed his eyes. Hit mouth uttering a final prayer. He took a deep breath. Inhale. Letting the false air fill his make belief lungs. God why did this feel so real to him. Exhale. His eyes slammed open. This time he felt his fury pouring out. He jumped with a final battle cry, unknown to him. His gloves began to glow.

The words Death's Hands read below his health bar. Whatever he had done the gloves had activated, responding to some part inside of him. The glow from his gloves began to spread, expanding over the weapon, making it bask in brilliant light. He drew the weapon back. Ready for one titanic swing.

"Now with one swing, Jack lobbed of the Giants head!" Marcus screamed with strength he had never had before the Scythe ran straight through the necks of the Boss. Not slowing down there he continued to spin cutting off more of the head. Dicing it into ribbons.

He saw out of the corner of his eye. The Monster falling. Dead. Like the many others who had given their lives. So he could have his spurt of courage. And the scary thing, he didn't care. He didn't care that those randoms had died. After all, they were just faceless fodder. Right, the silhouettes in a crowd meant to make up the atmosphere? But no. Those were human lives. At minimum forty. Forty people died. He looked at the faces of the players from Kibaou's guild. All looked grim. And thats all he felt. Grim. How many had died, before he activated that unknown power.

The image popped up. Loot and Xp. Right, loot and xp. Thats all that really mattered loot to help him fight better. And Xp to make him stronger. Who cared if a few died? It was all for the greater good. After all the 25th floor had only taken a few hours to finish. Yet little did he know. Many more than just Kibaou's guild had lost their lives. Many, many more. At least now they could move on. And leave this hell hole behind.

He didn't want to look at the last attack bonus he would have gotten. But something intrigued him. There was another message coded in with this one. Like when he received the Scythe schematic. Oh the theatrics. This one wasn't different and he knew the item inside must have been related to the gloves and brutal weapon he bares. He opened it;

_Good work my Champion._

_You're one step closer to collecting the set._

_Don't die._

Coat of the Dread Wolf was its name. Like the Gloves, Deaths Hands these too had writing underneath it along with its high leveled stats.

"_Death is a vessel. Will you be at its helm?"_

The question posed no answers to why he obtained this gear. Or who was giving it to him, reluctantly he put the coat on. When it appeared on his form he instantly felt a feeling of warmth as it fused with his character. The gloves melded with the jacket forming the second piece of the set. The jacket, its design was beyond anything he had ever seen before.

It was as black as the feathers on crows. The trims along the collar where covered in thick black fur similar to the fur on Beth. Prompting him to believe that it was the same material. The coat was long cutting down to the knees, with the hem shredded and tattered giving off a ghoulish and macabre appearance. The coat had a built in holster for a spear like weapon. Or in his case. A Scythe. The straps ran around his back fastening around his shoulders and upper chest. The coat was closed with four buttons resembling miniature wolf heads. The coat split at the beginning of his legs revealing the purple standard issue Belladonna uniform. Along the sleeves steel plates coated the forearm with a single plate pauldron on the left shoulder. His guess was it knew he was right handed And his left would be his weaker more exposed appendage. Making him amazed by the game once more. It was tight fitting yet the material was flexible enough for him to bend and twist his body.

"Go figure, beaters represent." Marcus shook his head at the simple notion that all 'Beaters' were identified by their black coats. Yet even his dry humour couldn't keep a smile on his face for long.

"Really a Jack and the Beanstalk reference?" He heard somebody laugh. The realisation made the perpetual frown, turn upside down.

"I thought it was appropriate." Marcus chuckled to himself, little did he know they all heard him. Leaving him all sorts of embarrassed.

"That was amazing. You know Makasu. You are a brilliant fighter, your hearts in the right place. Why don't you tag along with us for a while? I mean would you like too." Keita the Guild Leader propositioned the Scythe Wielder.

"Thanks but…" Marcus interrupted Kieta cause he knew there was no way he'd up and leave the guild... A message popped up on his interface, with the title Urgent.

He opened it with haste. He rarely got Urgent messages, unless they were from Blake. Or Amber trying to get his attention. The message read;

Makasu report to Hemlock Grove Immediately, I need your Scythe Skill. The DDA have declared war on us and we need to be ready for an assault. Get your gear and meet me as soon as possible.

Any other day, he would have suited up and run along to play soldier. But this wasn't a regular day. All he could read was the words Scythe skill. Was that all he was to the Belladonnas? A weapon. A unique asset. Best kept close in times of need. Taken of the front lines. For some squabble, between Blake and the DDA. Taken from helping clear hell, to fight in its lesser trenches. Instead of replying he opened up another window. After pressing a few buttons. His finger hovered over the final ending. He couldn't help but feel the irony.

"When I play this game. I feel like my choices never mean a thing. I know its a role playing game. But I never thought anything I did would ever have an impact. After all I'm one in ten thousand doing the exact same thing. Making decisions. Buy now, I feel the true element comes out as I make my grandest decision to date. With decisions that could possibly end or save lives. I like not knowing what I do can decide between life and death, it's much better than the alternative." He pushed the button. Now all it said was;

"_Are you sure you want to proceed?"_

He pressed yes. Soon the emblem on his pants began to fade. The purple on his remaining clothing disappeared. All that was left was black and forgotten.

"What do you mean by any of that Makasu?" Keita asked with an interested look.

"It means I'd like to take you up on your offer. Can I join the Moonlit Black Cats?"

* * *

"AND ITS SHOW TIME!" A high pitch male voice rang out through the town, thought to be a safe zone. Many players found on the level gathered to see what was going to happen. They all gathered around a centre stage where a man in lime green clothes was dancing and waving a purple flower around like a fool. Many laughed at his antics, some were waiting to see what happened next.

"Today is a grand day for all ladies gents, Hobos and tramps, ugly mosquitoes and colourful hammer pants. I stand before you all, to tell you a story worthy of the big and small. One bright morning in the middle of the night, two dead men stood up to fight. They stood back to back, facing each other, they drew their swords and shot one other. If you don't believe my lie, its true! The blind lady saw it too! Morale of the story, any minute now this place is going to get gory. I have taken up enough of your time. My names Harlequin, and you are my opening act…uin! Sorry…" The man revealed a small blue crystal in his right hand. A devils smile crafted along his long and ghoulish face brightened with blood red lipstick. His voice which had been cheery and clownish now changed to a much darker and huskier tone.

"That didn't even rhyme." He looked over his shoulder at the gate behind him. A group of men had killed the NPC guards that stood at watch at the south gate. They gave him the thumbs up. And his smile only grew.

"Now I hate to be an villainous sport but my viewers want to see whats next. So I'll just up and leave to start the action scene. Toodalooo! Oh and remember! Every good story needs a powerful antagonist and this is my origin scene!" He began to laugh holding up the crystal, he muttered a few silent words and disappeared.

The players who had gathered around him. Were now confused what was he talking about? That chatter was cut short as they felt the very ground shake.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

It sounded like… footsteps?

"RAHHHHHH!" The creature bellowed as it barreled onto stage sending many players sprawling for their weapon. It looked like a large bear but with axe like paws. It began to try and dice its way through the horrified crowd. The players who ran now understood what the Harlequin had meant. He had lured the monster there. In an attempt to make a name for himself. He attempted the impossible, and succeeded. He could kill players in a safe zone, by luring mobs to enter the town. He had done just that.

"I wonder how long it will take people to steal my trick? Until next time, Harlequin out."


	11. No Joy No Happiness

No Happiness No Joy

The lake breeze brushed against the groups hair. The taste of fresh clean air was refreshing, to the merry band. The soft call of the water echoed through the wind. Keita and Tetsuo played in the water splashing each other harmlessly, their laughter could be heard for miles.

On the sand Sachi lay on her back, its rough texture would have felt uncomfortable on her bare back. But luckily she had placed a vendors mat down. She basked in the digital sun. Even though she wouldn't burn from the sun. She would certainly tan, as that feature was recently discovered.

The summer vibe was in swing. After the tragedy of floor 25, it was on everyone's mind. To unwind. The Moonlit Black Cats had taken the day off from leveling. Today the majority had laid down their arms. And sat by the lake.

However one member was away from the beautiful scene. He swung a sword, his form was wonky and his arm uneven.

"Really Makasu? I thought you would have been better with a sword?" Lisbeth winked from the beach, he had invited her out here all she could do was watch him.

"Its been months since I've held one. I don't know what's wrong. Its the right weight and everything!" He swung it once more at the tree. Barely even chipping into it.

"Why did you want a Sword. I could have just made you a new Scythe?" Lisbeth pondered on that. He hadn't told her why he discarded the weapon. Because thats all people thought when they saw him. A cheater. A beater.

"I miss Swords. I miss holding one in my hands. But theres something wrong. Is it the grip." He began mumbling to himself. Trying to find out what was wrong. Lisbeth knew it wasn't her fault. She built the exact way he wanted her too. To the detail. However another question crossed her mind. Something she hadn't thought about in a while.

"On Floor 1. When I stayed the night with you. Why did you leave me all that Col?" It was a question that stunned him. At first he didn't know how to answer that, but when he really thought about it.

"I was going to fight for my life. I gave you everything I had, just in case I died. It was thought that crossed my mind that morning. I realized my own mortality when I woke up that morning. So I gave you everything. I even time stamped a message to be sent to you, in the case that I did." He paused to tell her this, after he finished he vigorously threw himself back into his training, hacking into the tree.

"What was on the message?" She asked with a pout. She knew his response even before he could say it.

"I can't say. Some secrets have to be unsaid." Lisbeth smirked, she read him like a book.

"Why don't you relax? Come lay down here with me." Lisbeth stretched tentatively. Catching his eye. He stopped to ponder her request. She was wearing a striped bikini that made her look ever so adorable. He opened his inventory and soon all he was wearing was shorts.

She didn't see it coming . He scooped her up tossing her into the water. She squealed in joy as she thrashed back up to the top clear blue waters. She shoved as much as the liquid she could at his face. But he dove under narrowly avoiding her. Lisbeth wasn't a quitter. She dove after him with concrete resolve.

But under the water, she chose to stop and stare Every color imaginable was swimming in a gorgeous hue of cerulean light. The coral shifting from side to side as Makasu swam closer towards her. The fish gathering around her their colors, beyond imagination. And him. Even under the water, she could see him smile. She has had her heart set on getting out of this death trap, ever since it started. Yet now she couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.

Without thinking she dashed forward wrapping her arms around him. Hugging him tightly under the water. He returned the in prompt to sign of affection. Grasping her tightly. Little did she know he was trying to get her off. She was squeezing the breath out of him. When she realized she broke the hug swimming to the shore in embarrassment.

Once she was on the shore. She stopped, letting the water curl around the lower half of her body as she sat in the warm aqua. Not short after he too was sitting beside her. The two were unmistakingly close to each other. Both sitting in silence at the bank. As they took in big breaths like it would be their last, and their hearts beat like it could stop at any moment, Lisbeth spoke up.

"Do you ever feel. Like you could stay here forever?"

"Sometimes. I sometimes have to pinch myself to remind me that this is all a game. And sometimes. The lines blur."

"And it feels like your real life." She finished the sentence for him, he nodded. His hand drawing circles through the water.

"I could stay here forever. If I found the right person to spend it with." He added softly, a subtle smile curling onto his features.

"When you find her. I hope she makes you feel like butterflies soar in your stomach. And you the only thing that crosses your mind is her joy, and making her smile. In a world where every breath could be your last. Your thoughts should be on the one you love."

"I had a dream the other night. About how we only get one life. It woke me up in the middle of the night. The first thing that came to my mind was you. Cause you have something I need. And If I can only die once. I want to die with you." His voice was just a whisper. He was too shy to say it directly, but Lisbeth heard him.

"The last time you wanted me. You were drunk and thought you were going to die. I was just the first girl you saw." Lisbeth wanted to continue but he hushed her. Pressing a finger to her lips.

"That night I had a little bit too much. I thought I was going to die. With broken words I called myself your prince. Which was selfish of me. Cause in reality. That night. I think I realized you were my princess. Don't think for a second you were just another girl."

"Oh Makasu. You sure have a way with words. When you're not spouting one liners or telling amazing stories, or just being flat out charming. You really know how to work your way around a beautiful monologue. But I ain't easy. It takes more than words to get me. I'm a dame to kill for."

Lisbeth sat up, stretching and brushing the water off of herself she flashed him one sweet grin before walking back to the temporary camp they had set up in this wilderness. He couldn't bring himself to watch her walk away, cause you know when your in love. You can't bare the fact of saying goodbye.

* * *

Blake and her army. A Hundred so strong. Standing at her full attention. She felt a certain feeling of pride as she walked through their ranks, making her way to the front. Soon she was at the helm. The tip of the spear. Cause what good leader isn't the first to charge into battle, and the last to leave.

"Belladonnas. I thought I'd never say the words. But we are at war. The DDA have declared war on us. They beat our new recruits outside our door step! They thought they could break the one rule of Hemlock Grove! The one rule of the Belladonnas itself! Not to fuck with me! Not only did they do that, they twisted the knife while it was still in my chest! Now Belladonnas! Are you going to have me face these bastards alone?!" Blake shouted so loud, the approaching enemy army could here her hatred, and power.

"AU! AU! AU!" Most chanted while the Oni raised their spears above their heads.

"BELLADONNAS! WHAT DO WE DO IN THIS GAME!" Blake screamed at breaking point as loud as her virtual lungs could take her.

"WE FIGHT! WE FIGHT! WE FIGHT!" The chanting was echoing through the swamps, shaking the trees from the sheer volume. The approaching DDA soldiers were now unsteady.

"NO RETREAT! NO SURRENDER! TODAY, WE TEST OUR STRENGTH AGAINST THEIR'S!" Blake now was screaming at the larger army that approached them. Waving her hands barbarically her face full of wild rage. The Oni braced pointing their spears at the sky.

"AIM!" The Oni lifted their hands pointing the spears towards the sky.

"READY!" They braced their arms for the throw, buckling their knees to ready themselves. Ready to endure the full weight of their own strength.

"BURY THEM!" Blake threw her hands forward pointing at the approaching forces. And soon. The sky turned black as spears rained down from the sky. The first wave of DDA barely saw what was coming. Now panic and discord was sown among them as they fled for their lives.

Blake was seething, she took a few deep breathes before walking down the line of her own soldiers.

"Rena. You have the spears." Blake uttered her order and soon Rena stepped forward her on spear in hand. And soon she shouted with the same power as her Guild Leader. And the Oni followed hurtling more spears then before at the enemies.

"Nikoru. You lead the first charge. Capture all, kill only if you have no other choice!"

"Oroboro. Gather the rest of my guard. We lead the troops in the flank in 10 minutes."

"Freed! Round up as many available soldiers for hire in the higher floors. We need more warriors down here."

"And Nova, Beatrice. Get to the front lines you will be leading the Phalanx during the first wave!"

Blake stormed her way into the fort of Hemlock Grove. She shoved open the door to her quarters. She opened her personal chest. Gathering all of gear. She wore the heavy plate armor to keep herself fully protected from head to toe. The purple tint made it easy to distinguish her. She held the long sword in hand. She took a moment and sat on her Lavender Throne, twirling her sword in hand.

"Its good to be Queen."

* * *

They were breathing heavy. The loud clangs of metal, as swords raked across shield. As mace and hammer sent sparks flying in all directions. Nova let out a battle cry, shoving the attacker back as he swung his great sword, swatting the weapon out of his hands with ease. He backed up letting the Phalanx push forward.

The Phalanx was a small formation of 20 or so players. All holding shields. Using the shield bash technique to send the enemy army scattered and disoriented as the main wave, led by his friend Nikoru swept through them.

Nova wanted to collapse, the fighting had been going on for 30 minutes. Soon everybody would have to fall back, before their stamina hit zero. Beatrice stood over his shoulder, helping him keep steady.

"Don't fall down on me now." Beatrice steadied him but he wavered.

"Maybe if I had a little something to motivate me." He hinted with a smirk. With that Beatrice kissed him on the cheek swiftly. Even though it was just a peck. His face turned bright pink as she did it.

"There is more where that came from after we finish this!" Beatrice didn't give her boyfriend a chance to object and soon she charged forward.

* * *

"Hey Nikoru how do you think this is going!" One of the Belladonna grunts asked their leader.

"Well. Its looking good. But anything could happen so stay alert. We don't want the battle turning cause you slipped." Nikoru ducked under a sword swing, her mind was thinking to fast. But that was good it kept her on her toes. She bobbed and weaved as the faster male brutally tried to cut her down with the giant sword.

One of her troops tried to step in, but she threw him back. Mouthing the words to advance. And that he was hers to take down. Nikoru was running the scenarios through her head. If his pattern held up he would swing one more time horizontally to try and throw her off balance, then cleave vertically. Never once did she think ADHD would help her fight. When he held to his pattern. Nikoru did the most unexpected things.

She took the hit, the sword stopped about a fifth of the way into her body. The damage she sustained was massive. But she had a plan. She quickly swiped at his sword hand cutting a deep red chunk. She swung once more cutting off the hand. The sword dropped and he was left defenseless. She jumped on top of his head. Pummeling him into the marsh.

She stopped once he was unconscious.

"Take this one back to the keep. Everyone full advance!

* * *

Blake swung her sword effortlessly into the crowd of DDA surrounding her. Cutting through their cheap armor like it was butter and her sword a hot knife. Dealing massive damage, making all that surrounded her back away. When she rushed into attack. She got way in over her head. Attacking way to many at a time. But her expensive gear was far superior to the DDA lackies. They're weapons barely even stinted her health. Her armor would break before she lost all of it. She couldn't say the same for them. Her tactics were rage driven. She swung the heavy blade in all directions hitting everything in sight. She used her own heavily armored body as a battering ram. Bludgeoning her way through everything in sight.

If her appearance hadn't changed. There would have been no indication that a lady was swinging that weapon. And in the heat of battle, she was neither. She was a lion tearing into its prey with sharper claws.

A shield bearing giant in purple and black, barreled through the opponents behind her. This demon was like nothing they had ever seen. He used two shields as his weapons. Using the bash skill to send the DDA flying in all directions from the force alone. His tactic was the ultimate defense. Every strike that went his way, was reflected by both shields. Followed up with a power bash that sent them hurtling across the swamps.

His orders to send the enemies into chaos. And to protect Blake with his life. And from where he saw it, she didn't need him. As he arrived. Blake had crippled and knocked unconscious all players who tried to face her.

"Blake are you unharmed?" The figure in heavy armor asked.

"No, Lucifer. But thats a good thing in war. A leader shouldn't be watching from the sidelines." Blake swung the flat end of the blade at the final attackers tripping them into the murky water they stepped in. Lucifer brought the heavy shields down on the downed opponents knocking them out.

"The DDA are in full retreat. Should we pursue them?" Lucifer growled the mask of the Oni hiding his face. The hood making his appearance nearly demonic.

"No. We can savor this victory. Issue the regroup too the troops. We all feast tonight." Blake removed the helmet. So she could watch her stunning first victory. The battlefield raged with fire, smoke. It was glorious sight to behold, and leading such a victory was an even better reward.

"Anything else Blake?" Lucifer bowed courteously, kneeling to her. Which sparked an Image in her head.

"There is something. The Leader of the DDA. Bring him to me. I want to see him kneel at my feet." Blake strutted back to her castle in the swamps, a hundred people cheering her name.

* * *

The cave was darker than most. After the lake. Keita had made the decision to go level on some higher floors, this wasn't without its warnings. But Marcus reluctantly followed. He was a much higher level than the rest of his guild. But since he hadn't used a sword since floor 1. His skills at using them were extremely low. Equivalent to lower than his new friends. And with Beth staying in the Inn. He felt utterly defenseless.

"Alright, we are near the end. Just a few more meters." Keita told the rest of them. There was a light at the far end of the tunnel. Marcus could barely see it from where he was. He was assigned the role of damage dealer like Sachi. Because of his level. He didn't object.

"Wait! There is a strange marking here." Ducker called from the front. As a thief his detection skill was higher so he could see low level traps and the like.

He leaned in close. It looked the skull of a human. A common goblin marking.

"Goblins. Should be a pack of them soon." Ducker added to his assessment. Keita now took charge.

"Alright everyone in formation. Lets do this guys." The formation was set. Tetsuo was up front and the rest of them behind. He led the way holding his shield high.

Marcus felt every inch of fear. He hated cramped spaces. Caves, mazes. They all made him clench in fear. But he felt reassured knowing that his guild was by his side till the very end. They were close together, every now and then. He would bump shoulders with Keita or one of the others. But as they inched forward. That feeling in his gut would grow stronger. As the cave got narrower, his anxiety only grew. Until he was sweating hard, his sword arm was shaking. Thats when the low throaty rumble shook the stones of the cave.

The horn had been blown. Goblins flooded into the tunnel. Lightly armored but fighting in swarms Goblins were a threat to an unprepared party. Thank the gods they were prepared. Tetsuo braced himself. The Goblins would attack him first. If the formation held they would be fine.

The storm hit. The Goblins makeshift spears scraped against Tetsuo's shield he absorbed the majority of the damage. And now it was Marcus and Sachi's turn. They took heed. Steping beside Tetsuo, Marcus was still quivering he stabbed forward. His blade arm fumbled and he dropped the sword.

"No!" He shrieked sliding backwards on the damp rock. Sachi turned to catch him as fell through the cave. He rolled down taking heavy damage as his body crashed against boulders and stones. His back slammed into a stone wall and he stopped with a heavy thud. His health was in the red. His combat healing skill started but it wasn't enough.

Because he failed the formation broke. Tetsuo was sent sprawling as the continued attacks overwhelmed him. Sachi knelt down to help him. A healing potion in her hand, she quickly forced it on Marcus. With some of his health regained. Marcus' eyes was sent spiraling. The disorienting wave of Goblins and the tight cave. His mind was stricken with fear.

Everything was happening so fast. Tetsuo was trying his best to hold them back. Sassamaru doing his best to deal damage using his spear to impale Goblins that broke Tetsuo's defense. Keita stepped in for his missing damage dealers and Ducker killed any that tried to reach Marcus and Sachi.

Sachi was screaming, tears running down her face. Everyone was screaming some in fear some in blood lust. Marcus' vision was blurry, his hand began to flutter. Trying his best to open his inventory. Sachi shook him, bringing him back into focus.

"Makasu! Get up." Her voice despite the fear was soft, she was desperate. And Marcus needed to do something.

He grit his teeth. Despite what everyone had said about him. Cheater, Beater, Hacker. The Scythe could save everyone now. So who was he to be selfish and deny their safety. He equipped, his last remaining one. And got up.

The Scythe scraped across the rocks, the weapon slightly too big for the cave. Gripping it with both hands. He instantly knew why Swords felt wrong in his hands. The feeling was familiar, and welcoming. And better yet, it felt like holding hope.

He chopped the weapon sideways, disintegrating a horde of the Goblins with a single swipe. Being level 39 with a Guild being level 19-20 wasn't easy. But now in the eyes of all his new friends. They really saw the difference between him now. Effortlessly he cut through their ranks, hacking and slashing his way through them, turning them into showers of light, illuminating the dark cave.

In the corner of Marcus battle crazed eyes. He saw a black blur, racing past him. A single sword in hand. A shape he had gotten familiar with back when he was a clearer. The Black Swordsman. Marcus jumped back throwing the Scythe out of his hands like the very concept of it stung him.

"Everyone follow me!" Kirito waved them down. Holding his sword towards the light at the end of the tunnel

Kirito took the lead. Leading the Guild out of the cave. Together they fought back escaping without any losses. But Marcus knew he did something wrong. He had promised them he would never take up the mantle again. He had betrayed that promise. They said nothing to Marcus, but they graciously thanked the Black Swordsman. And when they reached Taft. A celebration was in order.

"Heres to us, the Moonlit Black Cats! Cheers everyone!" They clinked their glasses together in a big salute. Marcus reluctantly joined in, they all seemed happy to be alive. So Marcus was accepted with smiles and laughs. This time, Marcus had Beth at his side, who wagged her tail happily.

"I've got another, heres to the guy that saved our lives! To Kirito!"

"To Kirito!"

"Ungh… Cheers guys."

They all had their turn to say thanks. Even Marcus thanked him, by the way Kirito looked at him. He could tell that he wasn't remembered. Sachi spoke up, delivering her speech to the Black Swordsman. When she was done, Kirito was barely able to respond before Keita asked him the crucial question.

"Ungh, Sir. I hope I'm not out of line asking this, but I was wondering what level you're at?" Kirito looked away, that look on his face, Marcus could tell his answer was going to be good.

"Level 20."

"Really, you're our level and still a solo player. Your an inspiration, Sir." Marcus furrowed his brow. Kirito should have been around the same level as him, a little higher actually. But he was confused as to why he would lie. It wasn't like they would have persecuted him.

Beth whined at Marcus, pawing at his boots. He knelt down and scruffed up the fur around her neck. She was pacing. He knew that little interaction all too well. She was bored. He opened his inventory getting the ball out. He tossed it at the other end of the room. She chased after it and he turned back to the conversation.

"You see Tetsuo is our only forward, then we have Makasu here. I've asked him to use a shield but he insists on only using a sword. The thing is he hasn't used them in a while and he kind of stinks with them. Maybe if you joined you could teach him a thing or two." Keita tapped Marcus on the head, patting him.

"Hey! I'm just learning again! And I've never used a shield before!" He bobbed away from Keita and they all laughed as Marcus frowned slightly.

"Its no big deal. You just hide behind your shield!"

"Yea right! Ever since we met you, you've always been so afraid of trying new things!"

Marcus groaned and the others laughed at him. Beth ran up to Sachi the ball in her jaws. She jumped on the girl.

"Hey Beth. Catch!" She took the ball from her mouth and gave it a good throw, giggling as the Beast raced after it.

"We always joke around like that. You see in real life, we all go to the same high school and are members of the computer club. But if you are worried about fitting in with us, don't. After all Makasu only joined up a while back and as far as I'm concerned you're already part of the group. Right?" Everyone nodded and hummed mhm to acknowledge this.

"Well… I'm really flattered, and thanks for the offer. I'll do it!" Marcus was surprised. Kirito said yes. Two of this games most notorious beaters. In a lower level guild! Nobody would believe it even if they saw it with their own eyes.

They remained like that for a while. Kirito was lower he sat there eating his meal. Marcus sat at the other end of the table. His eyes pinned to Kirito, this display made Kirito feel unnerved.

"Beater." Marcus said the word once, Kirito coughed slightly as he swallowed his food, but showed no other reaction. Marcus' face went cold, his features were blank. Much like before he joined the Cats. No trace of joy. Kirito kept squinting at him, unsure if he knew this person. The face was familiar but then again. Many faces were.

"You don't remember me do you?" Marcus asked taking a dangerous gulp of the cheap wine in his chalice.

"Your face is familiar. But I don't think I got a name." Kirito chewed on his food. Marcus could see his guard was up. His body was more tense and rigid.

"If I held a Scythe. I think you might remember me from other floors." Marcus downed his glass, and quickly ordered another refill. When it came he set to drinking it quickly.

"The Scythe Wielder? I see…" Kirito speared another piece of his meal. Chewing on it slowly.

"You don't want to know why a clearer is with a lower level guild?" Marcus asked. Genuine curiosity. He knew that Kirito wasn't much of a speaker, but this far exceeded expectations.

"Previous Guild troubles. You joined a lower level one to get some space from the original." Kirito answered in such a nonchalant way, Marcus was left dumbfounded.

"H-How did you know that?"

"You were a Belladonna. I've met Blake before. She's quite a handful." Kirito smiled at that. Marcus raised his glass in a toasting motion.

"You know Kirito. You're not as bad as people say you are."

* * *

**A/N**

As of now I'm starting a little game with you readers. If you guys can guess why I named the chapter the way I did. I will do one thing they request for the next chapter. E.g a Marcus and Lisbeth part. More submitted OC centered parts. You name it. As long as its in my restrictions. I will give one hint at the end of each chapter to help you guys out. You can post your responses in the review section or PM me.

Starting now. If anyone can guess why I named this chapter **No Joy No Happiness** you know what happens next. Be warned this isn't an easy one.

Hint: It is not related to the content in this chapter.

Happy hunting!


	12. 1 Life not 9

**To anyone who has read the promo there is almost 3400 words of new content added to this version.**

* * *

She couldn't believe how quickly the DDA had gone into full retreat. On their second assault, they pulled back almost immediately. Blake was having a hard time finding out why, was it a strategy. Did they know something she hadn't planned for. She would have go over it later. Freed was returning with more hired swords.

A flash of blue light and the gate lit up. Freed stood there with at least a couple dozen players. He looked rather pleased with the group he had picked up. And Blake was too, her smile was wide reinforcing the feeling of pride he had.

"Lady Blake. I bring you The Ace Vanguard, led by Terrence. The Fem Fatales, led by Felicia. And last but most certainly not least the Berserkers, led by Mortimer. They are the best of the best."

"I believe you! This is much more than I originally thought! Well done Freed."

"I aim to please Ma'am."

And with that Freed led them towards the barracks. But when a large burly man walked past Blake. His eyes were on her. Glued to her as he examined her with hungry eyes. Blake was unnerved by the stare, and gripped her sword. He snickered before looking away. She was still clutching it even after they left.

"Lucifer?" She called out to her personal guard.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered stepping up beside her.

"Double my guard. There is something not right here." She ordered.

Lucifer watched her leave. The way she walked personified fear. He looked around, now that he thought about it. Something wasn't right here. He had this wrenching feeling in his gut. That feeling you get when you look at a violent storm.

"Ma'am!" He shouted to her, she jerked her head to the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" She answered so softly, she sounded so afraid.

"You shouldn't be alone. You're right, something is wrong here." He walked up beside her. Remaining as close as possible, a few other Oni soon surrounded her.

Mortimer was in the barracks, staring out the window. The Berserkers did their best to blend in, child like grins and acts of amusement. Mortimer had his death face going. The others covered him making sure nobody could see. He was watching Blake as she moved through the courtyard. He licked his lips as her hips swayed when she walked.

"You think she suspects anything?" One of the Berserkers whispered to their leader.

"Of course she does. But that won't stop me. She'll be mine soon enough." Mortimer's beady eyes traced her entire body soaking it all in, his lips quivered with desire. His breath was ragged. Then a big figure stepped in front of her blocking her body from his sight, he carried two shields. He was much bigger than anybody he'd ever seen. Even Mortimer was a little psyched out when he saw him.

"Watch out for the guy with the shields. He smells like trouble."

* * *

"The Assault Team made it to floor 28." Marcus was sitting beside Kirito, who in turn was beside Keita.

Keita was reading the Weekly Argo. A player made Newspaper that provides updates to the conditions of players in game. The headline usually had the Assault Team on it. The tales were pretty thrilling to read Marcus had to admit. But Argo wasn't on the assault team. She got her stories from players who participated. And egos tend to flare and tales get exaggerated. So many people sounded better than they actually were.

He had never personally been on it. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, people would talk if they heard about the Scythe. Or worse, who it belonged too.

"What do they have that we don't?"

"Well… Access to information. With that, they can find the easiest ways to get xp. And they don't share that info."

"Its true. When I was with the Belladonnas. That rule applied no information leaks outside the guild."

"You guys are probably right. But what I think that really sets them apart. Is willpower." That caused both Kirito and eye to raise our brows. We hadn't heard anything like that before, and we wanted to know why.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean. They have the willpower to stick up for their friends. Or any player for that matter. Truth is, I'd like to think we have that same kind of drive. Even though we still need their protection, that said. Our first priority is looking out for each other. Then maybe someday we'll join the elites in the Assault Team." Kirito seemed to like that answer.

Marcus was only confused by it. When he was one of the Elites. It never crossed his mind that he was doing it for others. He only thought about _himself_, and getting _himself_ free. It was strange to think that he might have been doing it for others, he just didn't know it.

"_No. It was always about me._" He corrected himself for thinking he was a better human being. He couldn't let them put these crazy notions in his head. Not yet. After all, he was still learning to be good.

He stopped arguing in his head. Realizing how foolish it sounded. Considering he was loosing the argument... He paused to take it all in, a deep breath. The first real one in a long time. Sure it may just seem like breathing. But he let his legs hang limply of the rock cliff. He rolled his head back till it met a comfortable growth of grass. It took him a few moments to nuzzle into cozy spot, with the warm sun tingling his skin.

There was this ringing noise in his head, but he drowned that out - focusing on the birds in the distance. The soft chirping of crickets singing they're songs to the world. **Buzz**. It continued to persist, blocking out the beautiful sounds of nature. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. The sun was rising so the sky wasn't blinding. A new message... He groaned he got these often from previous guild members. Asking where he was, what he was doing. Such nuisances he usually ignored them, unless they were close... This message sparked a different reaction in him. This one. Was from Amber.

They hadn't spoken in a while. She used to send him messages daily. Asking him where he was. How he was doing. And occasionally... things a little to graphic for a game including Children. But this was the first one in a month, he wasted no time. Sitting up to read it properly.

_"Hey Ma-kun! Come home tonight, I'll make you dinner! Lots of love from your Huggybear 3!" _

He didn't know what to say. His eyes kept reading the word home, over and over again. Come home. It beckoned to him. He had known Amber a long time. In the Beta they were married, he told her a lot of things about himself. Like where he always wanted his house in game. The only place he ever wanted to call home in SAO. That little spot on the hill on floor 1. Did she... He bit his lip trying to drown out the thought from his mind. That she...

"Whats the matter?" A girls voice startled him, kneeling down beside him. She read the message and pinched his arm. "You never told us you were with somebody Makasu. Who is the lucky lady?" Sachi asked with a big grin on her face. Marcus was stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"Her name is Amber." He managed to say those words and instantly regret it. "And shes not my somebody! She just thinks she is!" He shouted by accident making Sachi flinch at his sudden outburst. But her scared features slowly turned into a teasing one.

"You're gonna be like that hungh. Hey everybody, read this!" Soon a whole group of heads peered around hers studying the message like literature. Marcus was frantic trying to hide it from his guild, but they all got to see it soon enough.

"Eww you have a girlfriend, that's gross!" Ducker retorted with his tongue sticking out. He poked Marcus cheek testing him.

"Of course you'd say that Ducker." Tetsuo punched the smaller guys shoulder.

"Whats her name!"

"How good looking is she!"

"Have you kissed her yet!"

"Why haven't we met her yet!"

Marcus sat there taking all the abuse. Frowning at Sachi, she giggled in the corner as he took all the embarrassing, cheek flushing questions they could throw.

* * *

As the day passed and night took its toll. Marcus was staring at his teleportation crystal, he couldn't pretend the thought hadn't crossed his mind. To see if Amber was serious or not. He couldn't help but feel this was a trap set by Blake. Amber was... alright she was a little blunt in her messages. But nothing like this, after all Blake knew about the hill too. Everything was to confusing, he liked being with the Moonlit Black Cats. But at the same time, he missed his friends. He hadn't spoken with any of his old team after he left. If they tried to get in contact... Well he usually tried to 'ignore' them. He hated thinking about these things, but it was always inevitable. But whenever he wanted to drown out the voices in his head. He looked around.

Marcus was always astounded by the ambiance of SAO. The way the day transitioned from a warm summer day, to a freezing winter night was magical. He sat outside in the town of Taft. Just watching the stars, slowly glow into existence. A moon far larger than any IRL. It gave him tingles when he watched it. Even the slightest details were astonishing. Even the flowers would grow, they would bloom during a pleasant day, then coil up for the cold nights. He had planted a few around the Inn of Taft. It made it much more jolly to look at.

The color of the flower petals was arranged perfectly in a rainbow. He liked the way it looked in the early morning. But at night the flowers he had chosen, would cocoon themselves. Turning black, making them appear much more menacing. He planned to grow these flowers, as the petals are very expensive. If sold to the right people, like his former guild. Could make a good profit. They were used in crafting expensive potions. They were called Daybloom, because they only bloomed during the day.

Tonight he was waiting for Kirito. They had agreed to go leveling together that night, it took a lot of convincing. Kirito was highly insistent on going it alone. However Marcus was even more insistent. He wanted to see how Kirito worked when he wasn't under scrutinizing eyes. And better yet, how he managed alone.

After a few more minutes, he heard the distinct footsteps of the Black Swordsmen. Kirito didn't say anything instead he waited patiently for Marcus to get everything ready. When Beth came trotting along Kirito knew they were ready.

"We are going to the Wolf Plains on Floor 28, there is a spot just east of there that is good for xp." Kirito informed him, both of them had their crystals in hand. They used them, and in the blink of an eye, the setting changed.

"Alright Girl. You ready to train?" Marcus ruffled Beth's fur making her lull her tongue happily she licked his face and he tackled her to the ground. Wrestling the giant wolf to the ground.

"You want me to wait?" Kirito stopped walking looking back at Marcus with sincere eyes.

"No its okay I'll catch up with you in a bit. Just gotta get her ready." Marcus opened Beth's control menu. He flicked through the options, he turned her from passive mode to aggressive. She barred her fangs and growled. Her eyes turning red briefly to signal the change.

"Alright girl. Lets get you suited up."

* * *

White washed floors. Jumbled faces of people passing in going. Nurses going backwards and forth. From a patients perspective it must have all looked so strange. From a mothers, it was the worst possible thing to endure. To Ms Hale, watching her son wither away on the bed, month after month, little things about him would change.

The first thing she saw, was his hair. It had grown long, going down towards his shoulders. They allowed her to trim it once it grew past the strange helmet. The last thing was the color on his skin. He used to have beautiful tanned skin. Now he looked near death, his chest would barely rise as he took his breaths. His body had grown frail and skinny. The skin on his arms looked tight pressed around his bones. It was so hard to see. After a few more minutes the Doctor came in.

"Whats the good news Doctor?" Laura Hale perked up slightly, trying to cover the sadness with a facade of joy.

"Not much I'm afraid. His muscle tissue is continuing to deteriorate, and if he doesn't wake up soon. He is going to have serious complications gaining the muscle back." This wasn't new to her. She had heard it from different doctors, nurses, and specialists

She didn't say anything. Gripping her sons hand. Gently squeezing it. Sometimes she spoke to him, the Doctors said he couldn't hear her. But Laura Hale refused to believe that. If he knew she was sitting her every night. Holding his hand, he would get back to her as fast as he could. She wasn't the only one in this side of the ward.

They had moved all the kids and adults trapped in SAO to the same hospital to monitor all their care. Laura knew that the situation was worse in Japan. But… being with these people she had gotten to know them. Learned about eachothers' children and loved ones.

But today only one other person was in the ward. The brother of a this gorgeous young girl, with raven hair. Her name was Blake, and if she could believe all the stories she'd heard from her family. She knew Marcus. They were friends in this beta test. She would talk about her son for hours on end. Listing off his feats in the game, his bravery and kindness. They discussed that she had a crush on him, not because of what his avatar looked like. But because of who he was.

"God." Laura thought. If this Blake saw him for what he looked like. He had his fathers eyes emerald green, and Laura's blonde hair. His face hadn't fully matured yet, but he could be described as cute.

That made Laura laugh. Her son was anything but brave, he was claustrophobic, scared of bugs, heights, clowns, mazes. The list of his fears were endless. Kindness, was something new as well. Marcus was so shy, he had trouble meeting new people. High school was hell for him, because he couldn't mix around with others. Too scared to make the first move. The events and stories she was informed off, made her doubt all that she knew about him.

"Your sister misses you. And so do I. So hurry up and come home." Laura sat by her sons bedside. Gently stroking his arm comforting herself more than her son, Marcus.

* * *

Metal clashed with great force, the two boys groaned as they shoved each other back. Marcus' opponent was much faster. And his reaction speed was god like. If Marcus tried to strike. it was quickly blocked or parried with little to no effort. Kirtio really knew what he was doing.

"Just like that. But really use your strength stat!" Kirito insisted on training him. If Marcus was going to use swords. He needed to learn how to use them properly, he was a liability at his current level. His weapon of choice was the typical long sword. He didn't have the required skill to use anything else.

Ever since they began training, the tremors Marcus got when he held swords had all but gone away. But his palms ached for a real weapon. His bones sprained, itching to hold a scythe. He found that sensation strange. He had no emotional or mental desire to use one. But his in game body needed one.

After a few hours, Kirito called it a day. Marcus agreed he had been pushing himself too hard lately. Both him and Kirito were walking back to Taft; Keita had an announcement and it was urgent all Black Cats be there to hear it. Nothing like this was out of the ordinary, Keita made small announcements so much grander than they actually were.

In digression they relented, heading towards the Inn. Taft wasn't that big a village so getting from one side to another took around 10 minutes max. The Inn was smack in the center, acting as the central hub. Its roof was wider and a little bit taller than the other buildings around it with blossoming yellow flowers. The Dayblooms were growing brilliantly, one of them had already blossomed. Marcus quickly plucked the flower before entering the Inn.

After the whole guild had gathered. Keita began the important meeting of the day. He covered things, such as his latest exploits with Tetsuo and Sasamura. He finally got down too business. Marcus to exhausted from the training fell asleep through the meeting, every now and then. He could hear certain words, like home and col. Kirito noticed the sleeping guild member. He compiled a message explaining what was said during this meeting. Adding in the part where they were to go out and level while Keita was gone.

Soon the room was near empty. Only two souls inside. Sachi was looking at the weary eyed boy. He fluttered his eyes often, and his breath contained a light snore. If he wasn't openly drooling Sachi could have said he was almost cute. Then he let out a loud burp, and she couldn't take it anymore. She poked his arm lightly. He jerked to the right and slouched deeper into the couch. This time she flicked his nose, he sneezed loudly catching her off guard. But his eyes remained closed. Without further attempts Sachi sat up disappointed. Heading for the door.

"What is it." He strained yawning loudly, as he battled to keep his eyes open.

"Its nothing really. But, um. Why do...~?" Whatever she was trying to say. She kept on flushing red, clearly to shy to ask the blonde.

"Its okay. Just ask?" He tilted his head to the side, a little curious about what her question was going to be.

"Why do you stay with us? I mean, I see all those messages you send your old friends. That girl who messaged you a few days ago." Sachi was bringing up a valid point, and in all honesty Marcus wasn't quite sure why he had remained with this guild for so long.

"I guess. I didn't really feel significant before. I didn't really matter before. I guess I kind of liked belonging somewhere where people appreciated me. Even if you guys poke fun at me every now and then." Marcus smiled widely for the first time in front of the raven haired girl. She liked it when he smiled, his face looked so emotionless all the time. It was good look for him.

"Your always happy talking to them. I bet some people there appreciated you. They wouldn't still talk to you if that wasn't the case. Your very nice, its hard believing that nobody appreciated you." Sachi sat down on the floor in front of him. The last words made his smile turn sour. Grimacing at the thought.

"I'm not a nice guy Sachi. I've hurt other players, I've endangered people who called me their leader, and I've bullied my subordinates into obedience. That's not really what I'd call a Hero."

"Maybe, Makasu. When you stop trying to become this Bad-boy or whatever. You can finally see that you are a nice guy. And maybe someday, you can be a great one...~!" Marcus tried to interrupt her but she silenced him.

"Promise me Makasu. That someday you'll be one of the greatest of us all. And you'll do the right thing. No matter the cost." Marcus knew that the request sounded stupid and prophetic. But the way Sachi was so serious about it, so passionate. It brought a single tear to his eye.

"I-I promise you." Marcus blanked on what to say next. "Someday. I'll do the right thing."

* * *

The Moonlit Black Cats, had gone to a higher floor. Keita was away, purchasing the guild home right as they walked. They had planned on grabbing some loot and extra col before he got back. As a surprise! But as Ducker led them through the ominously lit cavern, Sachi found herself beginning to shiver in fright. Both Kirito and Marcus noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked lingering a little to let the girl catch up.

"Its nothing... really! Just a little cold." Sachi rubbed her arms. Both boys hadn't noticed because they wore thick coats.

"I thought this place was creepy." Marcus gave his sword a test swing, it didn't instal much confidence. The blue glow coming out from the walls. It lit the halls up, but only faintly.

Definitely. Creepy.  
The candle that Sachi carried had all but burnt out. Only a few meters caught the glimmer of the half extinguished light. She felt her fingers gloss around the wax stick as her nerves began to set in. A hand crazed her shoulder. She spun quickly to see Marcus, giving her another warm smile. He handed her a small flower, it closed petals were blacker than the ashes of an old flame.

"Its called Daybloom. When we get out of here you can see it bloom." She grasped her fingers around the delicate bud. Bringing it to her nose, she took a light sniff. The smell had no recognizing factor. It smelt obscure and wondrous at the same time. She wished to say fresh grapes, but when she breathed in the after taste was sour. Sort of like wine.

"Thank you." She tucked the small flower between her ear and hair. When she took her next step, she felt all the more confident. To just keep moving forward.

They had continued down that hallway. Ducker would run his hands over the walls. Excited about something, the others couldn't tell what. He wasn't sharing. But the grin on his face meant it was good. Until finally his hands ran over symbol. A hidden door emerged right in front of their eyes. A hidden chest sat quietly in the center. On a higher floor, this would have amazed Marcus. But on a lower floor... All the good hidden chests would have been taken already. Surely other players would have found this by now.

"Wait! Stop!" Kirito ran in after them.

"Its a trap!" Marcus tried to follow but the door closed right on him. Trapping him between the two crushing forces. Marcus splayed his hands against the terminating walls. He began pushing moving the spaces further apart. "Guys run back through!" Marcus screamed forcing himself to keep it open even as his arms threatened to buckle at any second.

Sachi and the others started to run back towards him. A flash of blue light cut them off. And a towering rock monster blocked their path, soon Dwarves began appearing alongside the rocks. He felt stubbed hands reach out and grab his clothes. Pulling him into the death trap. He was thrown head first towards the center off the room.

Marcus rolled drawing his sword in a quick upward slash. His sword struck an enemy axe, blocking the strike. He riposted, flourishing the sword. In a fluid motion brought the blade back towards his head. It charged red, and he blinked forward and extreme speeds. Cutting at least three. He heard a scream of anguish and the hair on his neck stood on end. A cold sweat dripped down his back. Ducker... Marcus looked around seeing his friend. Disappear.

Marcus ran at the monster who delivered the final blow. He swung his sword cutting off its right hand. Sasamura thrust his spear into its back. He thought they had it for sure, but more came. Marcus blocked one trying to hit the ebony haired boy. But he heard a sickening thump. An axe was buried half way into his friends back. He looked at Marcus with tears in his eyes. He was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance.

Marcus was petrified. He stared wide eyed at Sasamura's dead stare. Right until he was gone. He tried to grab the pieces of the dead as he broke apart like shattered glass. Marcus dropped the sword, balling his fists so tight that if this wasn't a game. His hands would be dripping with blood. He punched outwards slamming his fist into Sasamura's killer. Knocking it down with the ferocious punch. Marcus knelt down, pinning the dwarf to the ground. He began hammering away at it. Trying to kill the monster with his bare hands. When its health dropped to zero it exploded and his fists contacted the hard floor.

He heard the pang of something striking a shield. Tetsuo stood over him. Blocking an attack at the unsuspecting Marcus. Marcus smiled at Tetsuo who stood strong above him. A stone spear like appendage ripped through his armor. Impaling the purple clad hero.

"Tetsuo..." Marcus called out to the boy who frantically looked around for help. He bellowed into Marcus' ear. Cursing him to his last breath. Marcus couldn't move. He just watched as another friend who's arms soon went limp, began to fade. Marcus was grabbed, being tossed around being struck hard and stabbed. He was stuck in his boots. In capable of moving. Or above all, trying.

He heard a girls cry of terror. His eyes looked for Sachi. When he thought he could see her. A hard rock cracked against his face. Disorienting him with stun damage. His head was spinning and he could no longer tell where anything was. His mind kept on doing twists as the effects of the stun kicked in.

"Not... Now... Sachi..." He strained as his eyes attempted to focus. Trying to find her. Kirito must have saved her. He must have. Another thunderous blow and he was airborne tumbling through the air as weapons swung at him. Cutting all over his body, before slamming back down on the floor. He strained to stand. A wet thump, followed by several more. Repeated swings of the axes, chopping down on his back. The strength of the blows kept Marcus in submission. But the damage was mediocre. He was straining to stand, as the Dwarfs continued to hack him apart. Right were he knelt. A small black flower lay alone the floor. He tried to reach out and grab it. But something moved on him.

"Kirito!" Marcus screamed out a Rock Golems spiked appendage pierced Marcus' lower chest. Throwing him now onto his back. The Dwarves kept swinging, He watched as the brutal hatchets diced at his body. His left leg being completely torn from his body.

He thrashed trying to fight them off with his bare hands. One final swing from the axe, plummeted into his face burying it deep into his cheeks. Pinning him to the floor. Marcus' head was craned to the side violently. If he tried to struggle the axe went deeper. More axes, this time pinning the rest of his body.

Trying to move his eyes, his health bar was in the red. Kirito was surrounded, he could barely even see the black swordsman anymore. A message popped up. He couldn't see who it was from. But with what little strength he had left he ripped his hand free. Now it was only a stump. He struggled to open the message, until one final swat did the trick.

"I'm sorry. From Blake."

"Why now?" His lips quivered, he wanted to cry but tears couldn't leave his eyes. His teeth clattered together as a cold feeling swept through him. His body jerked as the axes continued to swing maiming him beyond recognition. The message began to fizz, the letters rearranging.

"Is that it?" It taunted the words barely remained solid already shifting forming new words. "My Champion dies early?" Marcus had seen all of this before. When he got the gloves, the scythe, the jacket. The words My Champion carried an eerie feeling to it. "I told you to Embrace the Death Game. Not succumb to it." Something was changing. Marcus could feel it. A purple shield began to envelope him. The axes were forced out of his body. The mobs thrown backwards. "You never thought it was all just luck did you?" The message bleeped out of existence. Instead replaced by the big bold words.

"**IMMORTAL OBJECT."**

Marcus was glowing, a new feeling of strength revitalized him. His gloves began to glow. Like when he killed the giant. And now his coat had the same glow. A deep black haze surrounded it. Blanketing his body in darkness.

**"Reaper Blade Version 2 authorized... Please read for..."** The name of his Unique skill broadcasted across the purple shield. Version 2...

Another light caught his eye distracting Marcus from the message, this one was below him. At his feet. The flower, its glow was brighter than anything he had ever seen. A magnetic compulsion forced Marcus to pluck the small object in his fingers. When the darkness swallowing his hands touched the bright object. It to became blanketed in the swirling shadows. He felt it bulge against his hands. The flower began to bloom. When its petals turned a brighter shade. The flower morphed, slowly, transforming into something new. Even though it had not finished he knew what it was.

A Scythe. Made from the gift he gave to Sachi... Sachi...

"Do the right thing..." Marcus didn't know what that meant. But he saw the trap chest and he had glowing fucking weapon in his hand. If blowing that thing to pieces wasn't the right thing to do... So others couldn't...

Marcus began marching. The enemy mobs tried to strike him, but the purple sphere reflected all attacks. He felt something foreign in his chest. Pity? No. More like disgust. Hatred. Burning unchained hatred. The chest was only meters away he brought the weapon that embodied his hatred above his head. Like it was the gallows. The deaths of his friends fueled him powering him to move. With one final gesture he swung his arms downward. All of the black haze exited through the tip of the blade. Vaporizing the chest on contact.

As the chest broke. All the enemy mobs disappeared in a flash of a lightning like corona. Then the silence set in. Marcus stared at the weapon, its tip buried deep into the ground. His chest rose and fall with shoddy breaths and eyes glossed pink. Streams of salty cold liquid trickled down his cheeks. Nothing made a peep. But he knew Kirito was hoovering there. Thinking of something to say.

"Makasu..."

"Say nothing. Please. J-J-Just don't say a word! I need a minute." Marcus looked back at Kirito who was struggling to stay strong. He took a few steps closer. His arms spread out. Marcus turned to face him ready to push back. But Kirito took Marcus in a hug. "No get off me! LET ME GO! GOD PLEASE! No... Why."

Marcus fell into it wrapping his arms around the fellow survivor. Openly weeping in front of Black Swordsman. Sense got hold of Marcus, he broke the hug. He grasped the handle of the Scythe. Its grip was the same color as her hair. The blade was like a reflection of her eyes. He holstered the giant weapon and left. Without saying another word. He only knew one something or someone that could make this feel better. And if what she said was true. She would be home.

"Makasu! Where are you going?!" Kirito shouted out.

"Leaving." Marcus pressed the final command. The emblem of the Moonlit Black Cats was fading. His name vanished on Kirito's health bar.

"What about Keita? He is your friend!" Kirito was getting a little desperate now.

"I don't have friends. They died."

* * *

Marcus had been walking for hours. Walking so long his feet grew sorer by the second. His boots tangled in the roots of trees and shrubs. He forced them to keep pressing on. He had to see. If this one thing, this one last thing was true. Then he could find a little happiness. A reason to smile, the way she said looked good on him. As he approached the hill, his eyes stayed on the grass, the orange hue of the sun. Just like when he was last there. Sitting with Blake. Waiting for the end of the Beta.

He told her he once wanted a house there. Over looking the lake, where he can watch the sun set. The hill began to flatten out as he neared the top, his head smacked against something hard. Something wooden. Shocked he looked up.

"Amber..." He looked around for a door. He began to well up as he found it. The house was cozy and small, just how he always wanted it. His hand shakily tapped on it. Nothing happened at first, but the door nob began to rattle. Soon opening. A familiar blonde haired Goddess stared at him. She took his hands not saying a word.

She lead him into the cabin. A fire place made the place much warmer than outside. Marcus took of his coat, gloves, and boots. Amber was wearing a baby blue dress that stopped just under her knees. Her hair was out of her regular pig tails and was now long and wavy. She sat him down on a long sofa overlooking the fireplace and a window with a perfect look of the lake.

Marcus was still shaking. But Amber's soft hands touched his shoulder. She was standing above him, but she slowly, and hesitantly, leaned forward. Bringing her legs to rest beside his. Sitting on his lap, with her eyes staring into his own. Her fingers traced upwards from his shoulder. Tickling his skin as they rested on his cheek. She could feel the dampness of his skin as more tears came. He turned his head towards the setting sun, she could see in his eyes the will to be strong. But they kept coming and he collapsed his head into her chest. Amber gently kissed his head running her fingers through his messy blonde hair, pushing him deeper into the embrace.

Amber could barely contain herself. She had been waiting to see him for months on end. Thinking about him every waking minute of every day. Her eyes flooded with happiness at his return. But seeing him like this... She never wanted to see that again. She felt his lips quiver as he tried to form words.

"Shh... Its okay. I'm here for you." She whispered into his ear. Kissing his damp cheek, rubbing the back of his neck. Slowly his hand raised to hold her. He wiped his eyes, and Amber leaned out a little bit. Giving them just enough space to see others looks of sadness and concern.

He started to tell her about them. About Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamura, and Sachi. What they were like. Everything. From how shy Sachi was, to how Ducker would tease and mess around. The whole time he did this she massaged him, trying to keep him calm. When he finished he didn't know what else to do. He looked around the house. It was beyond perfect, Amber really was listening when he told her about this.

Amber stood up. Her fingers enclosed within his. Holding his hand. A smile on her lips so lovely it taught the stars to shine bright. With a light tug she pulled him to a stand. She didn't once break the eye contact they held onto. Walking backwards towards a slightly darker room. When they entered a torch lit, illuminating the room by a fraction. A king size bed with a flowering elegant design on the blankets. She removed her dress and put on a purple night gown. Marcus did the same, removing his shirt.

"Tonight. I'll be yours. And can you be mine? Can you stay with me tonight, my love." Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she pursed her lips avoiding his gaze. A hand touched her chin lifting her face to his, and the next thing she could feel. Was the warm press of his lips against her own. The kiss was slow, and long awaited for both parties. Neither wanting to screw it up. She could feel her knees grow weak as his hands tenderly held her hips. She collapsed on the bed and he followed her. Their lips reconnected moments later, Amber wrapped her thighs around his back.

"I love you." She whispered between kisses. Over and over again. Until he put a finger to her lips.

"I love you too." He looked towards the only source of light in the room. And snapped his fingers, snuffing out the light.

* * *

A/N

Sorry because this is T-rated I have to cut it off their ladies and gentleman. But because I can't show it here but Amber and Marcus, 'sealing the deal' is cannon. I can write 'the complete scene' for people who want to see it.

If anyone wants to see how Amber and Marcus first got together in the beta, and how she fell so madly in love with him. Either PM or Review with the hashtag #Howdiditstart. If I get enough I'll start the next chapter with it.


	13. Frozen Hands to Hold

**Frozen Hands to Hold**

* * *

Sword Art Online Beta

* * *

_Soft music. Steady rhythmic sonata. It was two lines of music, twenty six total chords following two bass lines after that. Running time for the melody lasted between 3 - 5 minutes. He hadn't narrowed down the exact pitch of the vocals. But the voice was androgynous, no discernible female voice, no trace of masculinity. Its voice sounded pure echoing through the small town._

_Hushed sounds of metal scraping against a bowl. The distant sound of a cat purring as a black clothed hand stroked its silky fur. The moans stretching out from the moors, as zombie like creatures drowned in its depths._

_A smell, that smell… Like a burst of lavender flowing through the wind like grains of pollen. Small purple specks wafted through the air, carrying the scent wherever they went. Despite the location of the Town, its air tasted fresh and like a bouquet of flowers it looked just as beautiful._

_Black robes decorated its entirety, like shuffling shadows they whispered across the damp floor. None having any given direction yet their movements seemed otherwise. Like a well organized machine they shuffled, gears meshing in to form a clock. One wooden building stood out among the others. The skull of a dragon, carved out of dark wood its details flourished like the rest of the small area. _

_All the buildings shared an ancient theme. Brandishing designs of both western and eastern culture. With draconic imagery decorating each official building. A flower type pattern swirled around the shops. And a growing flame rising from a hearth, representing the inn and houses. Organized and structured. _

_The ground encircling the town, growths of flowers sprouted around it creating a ring of posies, daffodils, tulips, roses and Nightshade. Its name; Hemlock Grove._

_A roar from the clouds. A flash of lightning eclipsed the sun. He braced himself he jabbed the sword outwards impaling it into the zombie. Its body crumpled turning into shards of trapped light. _

_He brushed blonde hair away from his eyes, the growing light from the town caught his eye over and over again. He was exploring the lower floors. This was Beta, all everybody wanted to do was fight, fight, and just fight. Marcus was among them. But he still liked to explore every now and then.  
_

_He bounced between parties. He'd been in many different parties before. Many different guilds, that sort of behavior had branded him a hopper. And in such a small community he had run into many players and guilds consecutively. He learned everything he could about other guilds, and left. Gathering information and moving on. After all it was just Beta nobody would remember his avatar after a few months._

_Once his feet took him towards the town. He was treated a little differently than expected. Hostile stares from men in black and purple, the way their eyes darted towards him. Acting cold was one thing, but as they whispered to one another. His suspicions rose. He had to log off soon, the times were far too different between the two countries and he was pushing it to the max. He had to log off in a safe area. He didn't want to walk up in some ditch with all of his gear stolen._

_But he realized that the stares weren't without their own justification. The orange icon floating above his head… The last group he was with, called themselves Laughing Coffin. The Murder Guild. They only participated in PvP which was….. exhilarating. Their mantra was that, no matter how strong the monsters in game. Players were the ultimate hunt. He respected that. Having lead and participated in these hunts, he killed many players. He's been on the opposite end of that hunt as well. All of which were exhilarating. The thrill of the hunt made his heart stampede._

_The door to the inn swiveled open, a dozen eyes turned half expectantly. But fell shrill open seeing that orange symbol. Marcus pushed his way past everyone reaching the front desk. The NPC also had an aggressive stance. On guard from the player killer. _

"_I'd like to rent a room for the day." His voice rang out to empty ears that wished to hear him, not. No vocal response, but the innkeepers hand reached out handing him keys to room 117. There weren't that many rooms. But it was the 117th room in Aincrad. This was only the second floor. It put the magnitude of the game into full perspective. _

_The door opened once more. This time eyes lit up and an uproar bombarded through the hall. _

"_Amber!"_

"_Marry me!"_

"_She's so perfect!" _

"_Amber I love you!" _

_Marcus groaned. More fanboys to the female gamer cause. He couldn't believe people actually acted like this online. Like its so hard to believe girls play games. Let alone that they wanted this sort of attention. Its not a male only thing! He turned to see what all the fuss was about. _

_Golden ringlets, porcelain skin, and the bluest eyes. A description unfitting her form, doing the societal image of beauty no justice. But Marcus scoffed at the blow up doll, he was sickened by the way her avatar looked. It just didn't seem natural. Like a doll, modeled out of the purest plastic. Heaven, shaped out of wax. Strange to describe, yet the words 'perfection' and 'flawless' rolled of the tongue easily. She looked… ditsy to say the least. A permanent love struck glimmer in her eyes, with a half expecting smile curved onto the peach known only as her full lips. Her cheekbones were sharper than all the knives Marcus carried in his inventory. With a feminine physique so well crafted, it could inspire the greatest artisans to model her in all the arts. Whether it be by brush or chisel._

_Being the quiet loner that he is. Marcus remained oblivious and stared at this girl. When she noticed his eyes upon her, she too gazed towards him. An obsessive compulsion took over her and she flitted towards him. Bouncing in her steps every so lightly. Making her hair appear like wings stretching to catch the wind._

"_Makasu. Red Player. Hopper. Beta Tester. Total Hotey! Sound about right?!" The girl with blonde hair bounced towards him, locking their eyes. Everyone else looking at the spectacle in shock._

"_...~? What?" Marcus was so confused. Who was this girl! Did she come over cause he was staring!  
_

"_Makasu, you're a Beta tester. That much is obvious. The Orange Icon above your head means you've participated in player killing, thus making you a red player. Word is you hop between guilds and other parties earning you a hopper rep. Total Hotey, that doesn't need explaining I mean just look at you. Does that clarify things?" She perked up, her face pouting slightly. As if she was thinking about something._

"_Ok…~? Bye." Marcus slowly backed away. She followed him, her eyes trained on him like a beady praying mantis. He tried his best to ignore her, but she wasn't making it easy!_

"_Stop pestering me!" Marcus swatted at her, but she ducked under his slow hand. Pulling on it, tripping him down the stairs. As he tumbled, crashing against the hard wooden floors. She pounced landing on his torso knocking the wind out of him._

"_You really…. Hmmm. I'm curious now. Do you not remember me? I'd recognize your face from anywhere! Especially IRL!" She poked and prodded making Marcus flinch. Desperate to get this freak off of him!_

"_Of course not! I'd remember someone so freaking crazy!" He shoved her back running up the stairs. He was frantic trying desperately to open the door. His keys dropped making his jaw hit the floor in sync. She was running up a big grin on her face._

"_NO! Hurry up!" He screamed fumbling for the keys. Just before she could reach him, his fingers grasped the warm metal. She sprinted towards him attempting grapple him. He sidestepped, holding out his arm. Her head collided with his forearm. Close lining the girl knocking her down._

_He rammed the keys into the lock. Almost snapping them in half. He swung the door wide open. He threw himself inside. He tried slamming the door, but pale fingers curled around the frame. Competing to close the door now, this Amber was now holding the door open. Her eyes wild, even though he tried his hardest. She was winning. The door was slowly opening. He screamed in terror pushing the door open in an attempt to bash her. She anticipated this and let the door swing open. She punched outwards with fist glowing golden. It collided with his face, sending him skyward. _

_Once he recovered, she was standing in the open doorway. Hey eyes practically radiating red, the essence of pure evil._

"_Hey that was rude! Didn't your mother ever tell you to be nice to girls?" She put her hands on her hips, she looked around unsure of what to do next._

"_Coming from the poster child for why people should wear condoms!" Marcus retorted gritting his teeth._

"_You shouldn't be so mean. All I wanted to do was introduce myself. Its not every day you meet your hero!" She took a cautious step forward, trying not to trigger anything between them. But they were way past that. Marcus drew his sword pointing the tip at her._

"_Lady, If I wanted baggage I would have bought it! Leave me alone!" Marcus gave her a warning swing, the blade connected with her arm making her flinch. Her eyes drawn to the wound, completely shocked._

"_Why don't you remember me…" Her eyes went down to the floor tears began to stain her cheeks. Marcus utterly bewildered by the situation. Didn't have the faintest clue on how to diffuse it. Was she really that much of a big deal?_

"_Why don't you remind me." He sighed, he sat down. Pouring himself a glass of wine. He settled in, prepared to log out at any minute._

_Amber not pulling any punches sat right next to him. So close they were practically touching. Marcus slowly inched himself away from her. However, she didn't speak. Instead she opened her menu. Equipping the Screen Capture Crystal. The only way to take either photos or videos in SaO. It slowly booted up, a small image slowly opened._

_Looking at the image, it was like a flood of old information. The memories themselves were pretty hazy. But the events those were clear in his head. What the picture showed, was the start of SaO. Well the first day of the Beta. The first time normal people got to play the game. The image showed him. Standing amongst the other players in the town of beginnings. Except everybody except him was blurred out. Complete focus on him. Was this taken by chance? Did the lens focus on him by random. Or…._

"_I was so excited. It was just a game. My friends told me. But I guess people who say that never really understood. Its hard to explain, but a game isn't just a game. Its another world, it allows you to live multiple lives, and to become somebody you can't be IRL." Those words… What she said hurt his head, like a bad feeling of Deja Vu. Had he spoken those words before?_

"_How did…"_

"_I was there. When you gave that speech, right before we fought the Kobald Lord, oh my you were amazing in there. I was in your party. I died during that battle, and you revived me. You held my hand bringing me out of the fight. After the battle, you told me how great I was…" Amber paused twiddling her thumbs unsure of how to continue. _

"_You told me, how much you loved my fighting style. You said you would love to play with me again and that we should party up another time, just the two of us." She turned to him tears in her eyes. These weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy._

"_Up until that point, nobody liked playing with me. They said I was weak, I had no skill, and the Beta was wasted on me. You were the only one who said different!" Amber threw her arms around Marcus hugging him with surprising strength. _

_"You said you know me IRL. How is that possible. I'm the only beta player in the UK."_

_"What! I watch all off your walkthroughs and lets plays! I love your channel! I watch it daily!"_

**_"Oh. She is a 'fan'. That would explain how she knows who I am. And what I look like." _**_Marcus thought to himself. Not moving too scared of the girl currently hugging his torso.  
_

_Marcus did nothing he sat there. He had no idea what to do next. He had no idea who this girl even was. He said that too everyone in his party during the boss fight. Not to some lonely wretch! He never took this girls hand, and he certainly never revived her. He's never revived a single person in the game. Yet here she was convinced he had done all these things. It was a feeling of wasted time, he wanted to log off. Not cater to some girls weird delusions._

"_I have to log off now. Goodbye." He didn't want to claim to be something he wasn't. His face deemed its usual blank expression. He pressed the log out key, leaving Amber that very second._

_His arms felt dead. He lifted them weakly above his head, jabbing his fingers into the tanned skin. Trying to restore feeling in his body. He kept his eyes closed, slowly lifting the nerve gear of his scalp. He took faint breaths gently wiggling his body. Once he was completely capable of moving he stood, there wasn't anything new in his bedroom. No note, or microwavable dinner. So he expected nothing much that night._

_Just the pitter patter of the raindrops dancing of his ceiling. And the kiss of night on his eyelids._

* * *

_His eyes fluttered open. A vibrant sun shone through his windows, to the steady sonatas of violins, to the arms wrapped around his chest… Wait what?! He slowly peered down to see that girl, Amber sleeping soundly into his chest. He froze. Careful not to move. When her avatar seemed unresponsive. He slowly crept away making absolutely sure that she had logged out._

_Once he stepped outside he returned to the bustling streets of Hemlock Grove. As much as he'd like to be alone in the 'morning'. He knew that England was at least 8 hours behind Tokyo. So the morning for him was actually the early afternoon for them. It was frustrating to the say the least._

_And he knew the orange icon above his head wasn't a friendly sign. If this was a guilds territory like he suspected, they might hunt him down after leaving the safe area. A risk he was willing to take._

_Waves of ovation erupted from the black cloaks populating the town. Marcus was unsure of what was going on exactly. He looked around, the players had formed a crater around him. Making a rough and large circle. Drunken players with sober eyes. It wasn't until somebody stepped up. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen. Its not every day a red player has the balls to step into our territory. We welcome you, with open and warm arms. All of our services are at your disposal." A man with long blonde hair stepped forward. Marcus looked around, this whole situation just appeared off._

"_That's great. But I was just leav…~!"_

"_However. If you leave. It is as I decree that we will hunt you down. Guild policy, player killer. However, if you can best me in a duel. We will allow you to go free." For what he assumed was the Guild Leader had a snide grin. His guild members whispered into his ear, as if trying to talk him down from this decision._

"_I accept." Marcus drew his blade, scraping the metal against the rocks. Sparks kicked up in all directions._

"_Good." He sent the invitation to Marcus. Who accepted in haste. The countdown struck. Starting at 60 seconds._

_Marcus closed his eyes. Taking soft and quick breaths. The sword was a little too heavy. But that meant more weight in his swings. He gave it a test slash, approving of it. He placed one foot in front of the other. Grounding it into the paneled floor. He stretched his arms. _

_He opened his eyes. With 30 seconds on the clock, he examined his opponent. Heavy plate armor covering the torso and shoulders. A large greatsword being wielded with both hands. An opponent built for defense and heavy strikes. His sword was glowing red, already charging a sword skill. The skill he charged was a parrying skill._

_Such confidence. Why would this person reveal their strategy before the match even started?!_

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! A bell sounded the start of the match. What happened next, blew Marcus' mind. This guild leader, spun on his heels. Exposing his back to the red player. But before he could ready his attack. He let off the parrying skill. His legs skidded towards Marcus at blink speed. He spun just as quick. The heavy sword trailing just behind. Before Marcus could react his attack was over. Watching his health bar slowly drop to half. _

_Marcus jumped upwards, he needed to get far away from this new attack style. Landing a few meters in front of his opponent. Without a seconds hesitation he repeated that same tactic. Marcus leapt to the side. Barely dodging the swords graze. _

_Marcus couldn't believe the strategy that this person employed. He had negated the speed penalty of using a greatsword and heavy armor by using a parry skill. He bit his tongue, this was his turn to attack. Marcus lunged forward sprinting at him full speed. Once he was within striking distance. He dummy swung the blade. When It missed Marcus knew this guys confidence peaked. Good! Marcus pivoted on his left leg. Swinging his right as high as possible. Marcus' boot connected with his opponents face, hammering it to the side in an unnatural angle._

_When he regained his composure. He blindly swung the big bulky sword Marcus' way. He hoped over the low flying blade, stomping down on the silver metal. It snapped shattering into millions of shimmering pieces._

_Marcus took a few steps back. Letting his opponent ready themselves once more. This time a single longsword was chosen. A new strategy had to be employed. Marcus watched as his opponent tried doing the same. Both their gazes were locked on the other. Studying how the other moved. Marcus faked his walk. Standing tall, with a blade pointed outwards. A fencing technique. His enemy saw this and charged. Slashing vertically from a jump. _

_Marcus swatted the sword away, with a free attack he jabbed the blade into his opponents leg. Marcus without warning flew into a berserk rage. He slashed as fast as he could swinging in all directions. His sword began glowing blue as the skill charged. _

"_Typhoon slash!" He yelled startling his opponent. Marcus flipped upwards letting the skill guide him now. His body corrected itself mid flight, he swung the blade down streaking it across his opponents body. Just as fast, his sword flung itself upwards launching his opponent high into the air. He dashed spinning countless times before finally cutting the blade. A long red line emerged across his opponents body._

_When they both landed back on the ground. Marcus casually walked to the recovering player. Without hesitation he thrust the blade deep into his chest. Dealing the final blow. His opponents health stopped dropping and another bell rang out. A winner sign blew up above Marcus' head. _

"_Nice moves. Hard not to expect something like that coming from a pvp player." He held out his hand waiting for it to be shook. Marcus eyed this gesture in curiosity._

"_Can I go now?" He asked blankly, staring into the yellow eyes of the Guild Leader._

"_I have a counter offer, my names Blake. I'm the leader of the Belladonnas how would you like to do everything you want. With added benefits."_

"_Whats… Whats the catch?" Marcus hesitated not wanting to sound to eager._

"_You join the Belladonnas. I'll support everything you do, and we'll have your back if needed. But you must swear your loyalty to the guild. Leave and we get everything you have as collateral."_

"_Why with such an enticing offer. I'm just a player." _

"_Yes, but you're an elite player! I've seen you in the boss battles! We want your strength added to our own! And in turn you have our strength added to yours! Do we have a deal?" Blake's hand twitched slightly. A glint in his eye, it showed confidence. Marcus liked that._

"_We have a deal." Marcus firmly took Blake's hand. Both of them smiled, the start of a everlasting friendship the two of them thought._

* * *

_Sitting. Just sitting. Thick black robes made him feel heavy and clunky. He just sat. Unknowing of what to do next. It was the same inn from the night before. Yet this time. He was one of those black shadows bustling around, a sigh of content. At least this time he wasn't in danger. The whole atmosphere had changed in unpleasant ways. People were… happy?_

_He remembered the looks when he first walked in. He didn't remember faces, but it still didn't feel right. People who were obviously underage, were drinking the virtual poisons. Chugging it down with vigor and bravado. Doing what they couldn't IRL. Which was fine to him. Until one of the puked while coming down the stairs._

_The puke swaddles down the steps in its grey, green. with flecks of orange. It moved like the insides of an uncooked egg. Stubbornly clinging to its own mass, refusing to break up and be removed. How, he wondered, can it be so structured and nasty at the same time?_

_A older woman. With a smiling face, gleefully swayed towards the growing pool. And with the same positive, happy-go-lucky grin. She sweeped once with her broom. Making the gunk disappear within seconds. Like magic. With that same smiling face, she resumed her duties. Cleaning tables and mopping the floors. Once she got closer to Marcus. That same smile she had on her face, evaporated turning to one of scorn. Silently cursing his existence. As he drank his milk, and sat in silence._

_Its moments like this. You see no humanity in the game. Things so unbelievable such as human emotion in these Non player characters. Sure they could react to a red player such as himself. But actions like vomiting on the floors, forcing her to work. That gained a smile, as if she enjoyed wiping up people's messes. And here Marcus was, minding his own business. Sitting alone, drinking milk. Curdling her eyes and making them sour. Just because of an icon._

_To be frank. It was bullshit._

_He never thought something such as npc opinion could sting so much. Perhaps they just resembled society? He didn't quite know. But by this time, he had grown quite sick of their looks. They weren't the only ones. Members of the Belladonnas had been eyeing him for some time now. He could see them in the reflection of his cup. He used it to watch them, without their knowledge._

_They got up a few times. Almost going closer. But something made them sit, it was another player. With blonde hair just like Marcus' own. In terms of appearance they looked rather similar. Accept this stranger's face was a lot better looking, a more masculine jawline and a small beard slowly growing out over his face. His features were more rugged. But of course this was his avatar. He could have been six years old with bowl cut for all Marcus knew._

_Yet that didn't remove the threat. Cause there are two things bully's and children have in common. They both get pissy when things don't go their way, and they both like starting things just for the sake of it. _

_But Marcus being the man he is. Started things first._

"_If you want to say something just go for it. Its not like I'll bite." Marcus turned on his chair slowly getting a better look at the stocky lad. _

"_Why would Blake accept someone like __**you**__?" Using the word you as if it was an insult to Marcus' very being. _

"_I don't know. Cause looking at you I can see he's in great company!" Marcus waved his hands in a small but grand gesture._

"_You better hold your tongue! I'm a superior officer! I can cut your head off just for speaking back to me!" He shouted, how very child like._

"_Babies got bark! Show me the bite!" Marcus tipped his drink pouring its contents onto the floor. This motion, while not very threatening was very crucial to his plan. He couldn't kill in a safe zone. But he knows a group of people who could._

"_You want bite! I'll give you bite!" He stood sharply drawing his sword. Tunnel vision! Things were going just as Marcus planned. He had only a few crucial seconds to get this right. _

_The custodian. She was coming closer. Her broom extended outwards, the straw hairs brushed against the dropped milk. The charging bull that was this player was getting closer and closer. Marcus grabbed the woman, hurtling her towards the player. His blade ran her through impaling her along its length._

_He was shocked, and didn't know what to do. He slowly reclaimed the blade from her chest, leaving a red cavity in her torso. Her eyes were stricken with fear and she slowly broke away into pieces. A red flashing sign omitted from where her body once was. It read __**Crime Committed**__._

"_W-What the…~?" He looked to Marcus in confusion. Who waved in response._

"_Drake you gotta get out of here! The Guards will be on you!" One of his party members yelled. Breaking Drake's shocked stare._

"_Bye bye!" Marcus chuckled as Drake's friends whisked away the lieutenant. _

_Marcus would have laughed a little more. Had Blake not entered. His eyes met Marcus' and came towards him. People moved away giving Blake room to maneuver through the inn. Once he reached Marcus. He sat down on his table, ordering a drink._

"_Introductions? I'm assuming." Marcus leaned forward as did Blake. He laughed, Marcus having guessed the reason for the random visit._

"_Actually I have to introduce you to your training officer. You'll be a part of her party while she brings you up to speed." Blake pointed to the door._

_It was like. It was like one of those moments. From a cheesy TV show, where everything just makes a little more sense. One of those iconic, bad moments, where the protagonist looks across the crowded room. The girl is there. Then their eyes meet. But unlike those moments, Marcus uttered the only words Blake would remember forever and ever._

"_Oh Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the fucking donkey." Marcus smashed his head against the desk, gently banging it against the splintering wood._

"_This is Amber. She is our, well she requested to be your trainer strangely enough. Not to sure why?" Blake's voice hinted at teasing, and both of them knew why. Amber was giddy, running and bashing people over to sit with him. "Try not to have too much fun Makasu." Blake walked away leaving a bone chilling echo rebounding through his head._

"_Makasu! It seems like you're stuck with me for a while! What do you want to do today? Little bit of one on one. Maybe some quests…. OH WE SHOULD RAID A DUNGEON!" Amber clung to his arm, squealing like a delighted piglet._

"_Whatever takes the shortest amount of time." Marcus groaned unable to even get his head around one of those ideas._

"_Well aren't you peachy today! That attitude will have to change if you want to be trained by me! The very best!" She stood proudly creating a very distinct pose; with her left hand on her hip and with her right hand making a proud peace sign. Of course she add the wink and cheeky grin biting her lower lip ever so cutely. Marcus found himself indiscriminately blushing. He wasn't a monster after all._

"_You're either very good at pretending to be a girl, or you actually act this way…. Either way, its really unsettling." Marcus hid his face from her sight trying to avoid any more unbearable cuteness._

"_Ok! I want to see you in front of the inn in 10 minutes! If you aren't there on time, I'll spank you!" Amber gently slapped Marcus' cheek before hastily running out._

_Marcus didn't know what he would do for ten minutes. He was already good to go. So he left the building, walking down the street. All the way to a dark corner alley. With a perfect view of the inn. His sneak skill was high enough to be damn hard to see from a distance. So as long as he didn't move he could watch uninterrupted. _

_And as time rolled on. Thats all he did. He clung to the shadows like a baby to its mother. After five minutes Amber had returned. A perky bounce in her step. Whistling without a care in the world. Once it hit the 10 minute mark. She looked a little... There was no change, unlike how he anticipated. She was still happy? That same love in her eyes as the night before. This girl was flat out obsessed. _

_He was disgusted by the thought of this person… An unclean dirty obsession with a player in a video game. What sort of twisted mind did she posses… Tick tock went the clock, and she still remained. Her eyes became travelers looking around a little more frantically. But overall, she looked sad…_

_Marcus grit his teeth and sat still. He couldn't break it now. He needed to see the extent of this crazy girls obsession. If it was too extreme. He would just leave the guild. If he ran to the higher floors and joined a larger guild he could probably stay off the radar from the Belladonnas._

_Time. It became inconstant. Marcus lost track between seconds and minutes, minutes and hours. It all just faded into a blur the numbers not making much sense. But the faded light and the moon hanging chastily above head. Meant that it was late night in Japan. Maybe 1… 2 in the morning. Marcus was wide awake. For once he thanked the time difference. Yet he was still confused._

_She. Was. Still. There… Her grasp on consciousness was slim. And she slipped every now and again. Unable to keep her eager, waiting eyes open. Until the moment finally came. She collapsed. Slumping down against the wooden walls of the inn. Her head slouched over and her golden hair cascading down her crimson flushed cheeks._

_Marcus moved. He tried to stop himself. What was he doing! He was here to research this stalker. Not help her once she fell over her. But even his virtual body fell into concern. Concern for this girl. Whom cared enough to wait hours on end, just to do something with him. Anything with him. It was strange. He spent this much time telling himself he didn't really care. This is just a game. Nothing is real. But the people… No matter how hard they tried to be something they aren't IRL. The people were real. _

_His hands found her waist and neck. Hoisting her up into his arms. He opened the door, walking her through the inn. Taking her to the room he had above. As the door creaked open. Her head moved softly, finding more comfort in his arms. The contact made Marcus blush. He hesitantly placed her down onto his bed. Pulling the blankets over her._

"_Couldn't stay away, could you?" She chuckled so softly, he couldn't respond in his usual snide and emotionless tone. The way she spoke sent shivers down his spine. Her voice alone was more tender than a full embrace, or a gentle kiss._

"_Something like that." He smiled, his hand lingered at the covers. A few moments passed between the two she looked at him and he looked at her. Their eyes entwined in space. _

"_What are you looking at?" Amber stuck out her tongue breaking their silent stares._

"_A girl I hope!" Marcus burst out laughing. Amber didn't find it very funny._

"_Of course I'm a girl you dolt! What else would I be! A creepy 50 year old man playing a virtual reality video game trying to hook up with young boys?! Please! Ain't nobody got time for that!" Amber spoke with a little too much vigor. Her hand trailed out of the sheets. Trying to tickle the boy in the soft spot around his waist._

"_You should sleep. Need to contain all that fire for tomorrow, when we go dungeon raiding." Marcus gave out a final sigh. Amber nestled deeper into his bed, letting her eyes close._

"_Could you tell me night night story?" _

"_What am I your father! Get him to tell you one!" Marcus responded a little too harshly, making the sweet girl wince at his words. "Sorry. What would you like to hear?"_

"_Anything. Could you just hold me while you tell it." Amber motioned for him to lay beside her. And Marcus did as he was commanded. His arm shakily snaked around her torso and his head lay amongst her golden hair._

"_All right. This story, its about a knight and his search for a beautiful princess…."_

* * *

**A/N**

Late update I know. My fault, with the release of Destiny, the protests in Hong Kong, and my classes increasing in intensity I've been a little preoccupied to write. However I plan on that being over for the most part. Just had to get over the hump with this prequel chapter. We will get back on track as soon as possible. With the War Arc coming to a close and climax next chapter! SO WATCH OUT! Someone you love... MAY BE IN DANGER!


	14. Oppenheimer's Anguish

Merry Christmas Everybody!

Hope you all had a great time like I did. This is just a little reminder that I'm still alive :'), sorry about not posting I had a lot of work to do over the past few months so I had to put writing off for a while. However I'm almost finished a lot of the new chapters for my fics so I'll be sure to post those with haste. For now I'll post this chapter so you know whats coming next. Au revoir and have a good new year!

As per usual if you can guess why I named the Title of this chapter Oppenheimer's Anguish many rewards and hypothetical money's will be coming your way!

* * *

**Oppenheimer's Anguish**

* * *

Soft swaddling comfort. Like being wrapped in a blanket of clouds and marshmallows. A warmth pressed against him. The warmth of a girl. Smooth fabric caressed the skin on his arm. An arm that looped over anothers waist. Holding her close, closer than the most exquisite diamond.

As he took in a heavy breath, she shifted. Shifting so slightly that she nestled in closer to his embrace. His nose nuzzled into the space between her lascivious golden hair and the crook in her neck. Happy thoughts of last night still clouded his mind, and he didn't mind. He planted tender kisses along the length of her neck, the definition of elegance.

She stirred once more he could sense the smile on her face. She was ever so suggestive. She slowly twisted exposing more of her neck to the foreign lips. He moved upwards, between his lips he softly nibbled on her ear. She giggled from the sensitive location.

He felt his belly begin to rumble. The noise wasn't harsh, it was like the cooing of a bird, Amber responded to it in kind.

"I'll make you something." This time when she sifted, she heaved the bed covers up with her. She used them to cover herself while she equiped a yellow flower dress. Once fully standing she brushed her over her shoulders. With fleeting feet, she bounced towards the kitchen, the hem of her dress just covering her thighs.

Marcus wasn't used to the morning after, and thousands of thoughts darted in and out of his head. Should he go? Or, should he stay? The answer to that was obvious. Instead he chose to focus his mind on the house.

The curtains were see through allowing a healthy dose of sunshine to enter. The house itself was warm, an open window allowed a smooth breeze to blow to and fro. It ruffled the curtains in its unique pattern. The bed itself took up most of the space, it was large so soft you could bounce a bowling ball on it.

He could tell that she wanted to make this his house as much as her own, yet he could see faint traces of areas Amber had added her feminine touch. All the curtains were lace with feminine designs and delicate trimmings. The beds sheets were embroidered gold and white much like her hair and skin.

The smell was intoxicating, it overpowered every sight and sound the house could provide, even the swills of the lake and chirping of crickets was nowhere near as pleasant as the smell. Whatever Amber was cooking, it smelt incredible. Like a bakers shop, the smell of cinnamon and peaches lofted through the air. And sure enough with a smile just as sweet, she entered with a single slice of pie. He could tell the type by the smell.

"Your favorite! These aren't real peaches they just smell like them. Sorry." Amber was fussing she looked a little lost, she didn't know what to do. So she laid the pie on his stomach and crawled up next to him. She trailed her finger up and down his bare chest. "What do you want to do today?"

"If I'm going to go back to the Belladonnas, I have to see Blake. After that she'll probably delegate me some menial work to do. After that…. I'd just like to spend the rest of the day with you."

"Well then. Eat up. We got a long day ahead of us." She kissed his forehead.

Little did they both no. Fate had a cruel way of proving people right.

* * *

Blake sat at her throne. The long table in front of her filled with her top lieutenants. The giant known as Lucifer stood by her side. The right side of the table was Rena, Oroboro, and Nikoru. The left side only one sat. Drake. The two seats closest to her were vacant.

"We'll begin." Blake had her fist wrapped around a great big sword. The blade was dug deep into the ground and she continuously fidgeted and tightened her grip on the handle. With a cough she clearer her throat.

"We have traitors amidst our ranks." Nobody at the table seemed surprised. "As you know we've lost three battles this week. With many of our people captured. Including some of your squad members. These defeats, all share the same MO. These fights are always unexpected yet they have all been secret missions. There is no way Dragon Alliance scouts can get close enough to see our movements. So somebody is tipping them off whenever our people set out. As of late, the Oni are doing an internal investigation and so far have no leads." Blake pressed a little harder on the sword making it bend and strain under her gauntlets. The sword threatened to snap in two, but her grip eased.

"My usual contacts are being silent. I'm guessing they've been payed to keep silent. So we aren't getting information that way." In the absence of Marcus, Rena had gained lots of political power in the wake. Not that she needed, or better yet wanted it. But lots of eyes turned to her. She seized that opportunity and earned her seat on the council.

"I expected as much. I want everyone to keep their eyes open. See or hear, anything message me without hesitation. Dismissed." Blake banged the edge of her blade on the floor, a makeshift gavel. Everyone stood disbanding. Most meetings people didn't speak, they were just for show more often than naught.

Blake got out of her seat. She strolled towards the balcony, leaning out staring out into the mores. The swamps never seemed to change. The mobs outside sticked to the usual roaming code. Never straying too far into the swamp, they traveled in a revolving dynamic circle. A metaphor for life in this game. A revolving dynamic circle.

It was times like these. That Blake truly felt at peace, the only time actually. She could stare out - sometimes for hours at a time. Nothing would really change, the cycles continued. A revolving dynamic circle.

But out on the moors, a paradigm shift occurred. A fundamental change that threatened to change the very laws of everything she knew.

A black hooded figure. A scythe so elegant the darkness of its shape cast a shadow across Blake even from a great distance. The way it walked, like the trickling of sand in deaths hourglass. She had grown accustomed to the way Makasu looked from a distance. It was always unsettling.

The way Amber skirted around him jabbing her spear like a valkyrie's blade sending the souls of the undead to rest. They both reeked of death. Blake knew the stories of Makasu, the Scythe Wielder, the Reaper. After all it was Rena who helped spread them.

But for now she finally understood them. It was the way he walked, soft steps almost like his feet never touched the ground, gliding across the ground. The black cloak with the hood pulled low, his face masked in darkness. And finally the scythe…. It was truly an image she would never forget.

* * *

Marcus sat at the foot of the table. It was small, quite quint. Enough to hold a chess board and leave some room for the defeated pieces. Blake sat at the other end. She had chosen the white pieces, while he was left with the black.

Both were using strategies cultivated from years of practice. One could say these two were veterans of the game. That no matter how good they got, or how strong they grew in SAO. The two were always better at Chess.

An hour glass trickled sand on the right side of the table. To keep things interesting. If the sand reached the bottom on someones turn it would be an automatic forfeit. So the mind was constantly being tested.

"Knight too A6." Blake moved her knight swiftly striking down Marcus' bishop. This however was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Rook too B5." Blake's Knight was trapped. If it moved to take a pawn Marcus would surely execute the Knight. And if she moved back to where her knight originally was, it was in direct fire of Marcus' final Bishop.

"Interesting." Blake looked at the hour glass. It was just over halfway she had roughly another 20 seconds to think.

The only way she could win is if she put the pressure on him; cracked his strategy. She moved her knight without saying a word. Flipping the hour glass to signal his turn. Marcus made his move almost immediately returning the piece to its original position. Blake fired back, and so did he.

It was only 13 moves later. Most of the pieces had been eliminated. All Marcus had left was a Knight, his Queen, three pawns, a Rook and his King, Blake on the other hand was looking a lot more grim. She had her queen and a knight and a bishop with only two pawns to wall her King. The realization that it was almost over between them, that made Marcus stop. He hesitated not knowing which piece to move next. This made him laugh.

"You've lost Blake." He forced his queen all the way to the other end of the board. Blake was taken back by the sudden and idiotic move she moved her queen and swiped the elegant piece of the board.

"Doesn't look that way from here."

"I'm exactly two moves from finishing this."

He moved his knight. It too was now in direct fire of the queen. Blake laughed, his plan was chaotic and clearly on the spot. She removed the Knight with her queen. Her queen was in sight of the rook, and Marcus removed it. Marcus cocked an eyebrow to gauge her reaction.

"Do I look worried?" Blake smirked it was a worthy sacrifice. Marcus had only his rook left to attack with.

"I see you made your focus on the rook." This peaked Blake's interest. "You see Blake. The mistake you made was focusing on the Rook. You failed to see the threat right in front of your nose. I mean you taught all of this formation. You call it the Phalanx."

It was a simple formation. One pawn in front with two pawns flanking it diagonally on either side, the King lay in between the flanking pawns. The rook was on the far side of the board. Blake saw its purpose now. It was a blocker. To prevent her from setting up against the Phalanx and with the queen out of the picture. There was no way she could block the formations advance.

"Zugzwang." Marcus uttered the strange phrase. Blake was confused, the automatic translator didn't register.

"What does that mean?" Blake moved her bishop looking for a gap in the armor. "Check." She uttered confidently. Marcus moved one pawn forward blocking the bishops line of sight. Blake frustrated, moved her bishop to take out the pawn. The second she did, Marcus moved the King justly, swatting aside the Bishop.

"In German, it loosely translates too. Compulsion to move. In chess, this refers to the loser. Who may or may not know they've lost yet, but they move anyway. Inching closer and closer to their inevitable downfall. So move." Marcus' eyes were cold. The usual fluorescent that illuminated them swirled into a black mess, staring her down to oblivion.

"What are you talking about. We have the same pieces. Two pawns and our kings." Blake had this feeling. A feeling of vertigo, his tactics this game made her sick. He would bait her into frustrating captures then swiftly remove a vital piece while keeping the timer on her. It forced Blake out of tactful thinking and into rational thought. She thought like she would in battle, and it wasn't working. Blake moved the Pawn flipping the hourglass, Marcus moved his just as fast flipping it back on her. This repeated process happened all the way until Marcus moved his pawn to Blake's end of the board. Its image shifted turning into a queen.

"Checkmate." Marcus called in a monotonous way. Blake sighed. If Marcus called checkmate, she knew he wasn't bluffing. Her pawn was two moves away from reaching the other end of the board. Marcus could take all her pawns in 4 moves. The death of the king was inevitable.

"Forfeit." Blake called. The winner icon popped up above Marcus' head.

"So I guess you aren't taking everything I own." Marcus' features changed becoming softer. For the first time in their 30 minutes of chess he smiled.

"Shame. I thought I was really going to win." Blake stood chuckling her way over to the main table in the throne room.

"I decided to pull out the Blake buster. You never were good at thinking on the spot."

"Is that why you brought the hourglass. To catch me off guard?!" Blake gasped, she thought he just wanted to make things interesting. He planned this from the start.

"What else was it for! Only old people and the dead play with hourglasses!" Marcus twirled the object of time in his hands. Thats when Blake noticed his gloved hands. He always wore those gloves. For as long as she could remember. Yet she never asked the question.

"Why do you wear those gloves. You've had them from day one, yet you've never changed them, their stats are pretty poor. You could easily get a replacement?"

"Surprised you never asked earlier. The thing is. I can't change it." Marcus clenched his fist receiving an audible strain. "These gloves, and my coat. They're a permanent attachment to my armor. I can take them off to wear clothes. But if I try to equip different armor it puts these on instead. I think it has something to do with the scythe..." Marcus trailed off, his memory sparked on that moment he almost died. The words 'Immortal Object'. The subsequent message. "Blake I have something to tell you."

* * *

"Mortimer! Why haven't we moved yet. Its been too long!" A man fidgeted with his war axe.

"When our contact said he'd give us the order, we move. Not a moment later, or a moment too soon." Mortimer tried to reassure his men but they couldn't take it anymore. The no 'killing' rule had really thrown them on edge.

"I'm sure we can taste death soon! After All they said it would only be a month or two!" A girl with red hair tied in pigtails twirled her blade in her fingers. "And besides! Don't you just love twisting the knife into someone who trusts you!" She thrust the knife into an imaginary target, snarling wickedly as she slowly animated the motion she described.

"Cool it Kusuri. When we get the code phrase. We move. The DDA will pay us well when this is over." Mortimer pushed the hand holding the knife downwards.

"I just can't take it anymore! I can't wait for these pricks to be in a die!" She grimaced with pleasure bouncing up and down with absolute delight. She slashed crazily with the knife

carving up an imaginary opponent.

* * *

Rena was picking flowers. It wasn't something she liked doing. Nor was it something she derived any form of enjoyment from. It was the sight of those delicate objects shattering into millions of shimmering polygons that truly intrigued her. Why was this the universal symbol of decay? Whenever something broke, hit the ground, or when someone died. Was it the creators choice, to have things go out one last time in a flash of brilliance. Or was it something else, a image of the deceased's shred of life evaporating into code, moments before their brains fried.

Whatever the case. Rena was juxtaposed about its true intentions or whether it was a sloppy process rushed into the game. She had to keep reminding herself that. That it was just a game, it had nearly been a year and sometimes she couldn't tell the difference between the two. She twirled the green stem within her fingers, the fluttering red petals peeled off as it began rotating. Soon the stem was bare. She twirled it back behind her back. Holding it like an imaginary dagger. She charged the sword skill hurtling the small stem dozens of feet into the swamps.

Further down, she could see the War Camps. The DDA was set up hundreds of meters back. Out of range from and projectile attack, and they could see a frontal assault before it could even be fully organized. All the war had become was attrition they couldn't attack. Even though the DDA had superior numbers they couldn't attack due to the Belladonna's guild location. Not only was the castle heavily defended it was within town borders, so the NPC guards would defend the town.

Rena was aloof, she hadn't had a proper job in a long time. Her group had been taken out of the front lines. So she hadn't seen a boss room for a month. Her contacts had all but dried up, due to her inactivity. All she had now was secrets about the DDA. And Blake wasn't buying those. Her personal coffers, like her contacts were gone. What power she had was lost, she gave it all to this guild she zealously supported. Yet, she was wondering if it was the guild. Or if it was Marcus. She was his best friend and now that he was gone, she felt lost in the guild. She had her own team now, she missed the days when she was with his team. They seemed like distant memories.

"Rena." A voice, male. Soft and delicate. A voice so unmistakably recognisable to Rena. As she had heard it a million times before.

"Makasu." She called back, turning expectantly. She was treated to a hug, the first time he'd ever shown any type of affection. He broke it almost instantly to severe the awkwardness. He looked the same as he always did, with the exception of a paler complexion.

"I expected you to be taller with fireballs shooting out your eyes." Rena smirked giving him a quick jab to the shoulder.

"And I thought this whole mess would have been resolved in a week. I guess were both disappointed." He of course meant the lights in the distance. The DDA.

"You started all of this you know. Why'd you have to cut their lieutenants leg off?" Rena joked she knew why after all she was there when he did it.

"Wasn't my fault. He was whining too much and had to be disciplined. Plus its not like it didn't grow back." Rena laughed at the past, it seemed like yesterday that this war started, not a couple months.

"It is quite tedious though. Belladonna stock has dropped, people think we are war mongers. We weren't even invited to join the Clearers meeting this month." That news shocked Marcus, the Belladonnas were always at the clearers meeting. Since the first floor. They provided a 5th of the Raid party.

"You know why?"

"From what little friends we still have up there. They said the DDA promised them what we have and more. With this new Guild the Knights of the Blood Oath on the rise, they didn't need us this time round." Marcus was in thought, this changed things. If the Belladonnas couldn't clear all they had left was Alchemy, and Blake... This…. Didn't sit well with Marcus.

"I have to see Amber. We can talk more later." Marcus

* * *

The swamps were as they always were. Disgusting, yet beautiful. Revolting, yet alluring. It was such a place you could only love if you lived there. And to those who didn't it was a single stop to stock up. Never look back after that. The Guild that called it home, treated it like a holy site. Keeping it clean and keeping the peace. Their black robes like a priests own. Their faith in Blake just the same. A paradise for a queen.

A queen… Thats exactly what she was. The lower members revered her. Calling her The Violet Queen. Their queen, they followed her zealously and with twisted adoration. The Violet Queen was nickname that stuck, everybody who knew Blake thought it was title well deserving.

The more he thought about it. Her power, the more he thought, she did not deserve it. A few months was all it took for Blake to become a queen, sitting on her lilac throne. A few months and Marcus was back to being a lowly lieutenant. With power shared among 6 others. Yet here Blake was, she controlled an army and more wealth than any single player could accumulate in a lifetime. Yet she threw it away, tossed this grand power into the flames called war.

He walked through the town with Amber on his arm. Regaining memories and bearings, he talked with many of the soldiers, faces he knew and faces he didn't. Till he saw someone who didn't bare the Belladonna crest. He saw a red guild's crest. An infamous one at that. The Leader, a giant of a man, known as Mortimer. He was tactful and feral a lethal combination.

"Mortimer. I presume." Marcus held out his hand to the giant.

"Makasu… You used to run with us back in the Beta. I was wondering what ever happened to you. Never have I ever seen someone dispatch a player as fast as you!" Mortimer took his hand shaking it firmly.

"I'm surprised a guild like yours was hired here. How did you manage to get hired on?"

"I was hired from a third party actually. Someone with guild ties got us on the list."

"I know exactly why you are here Mortimer." Marcus maintained eye contact, Mortimer gripped his weapon. All of the Berserkers stood on edge. Amber squeezed a little tighter.

Marcus was... smiling oddly. Mortimer was freaked out. He knew this gaze, it was the sick grin of a killer. Mortimer was surrounded by it, but none with this sort of passion. Marcus leaned in to Mortimer's ear. His lips uncurling from their smile to the same cold and hardened gaze.

"I send my regards to Kusuri." Mortimer took a few steps back. Marcus smirked, Mortimer nodded turning his back and walking towards the town center.

"What was that?" Amber asked with peaked concern.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all."


	15. And all at Once, her Life Plummeted

_And all at Once, her Life __Plummeted_

The door lock twitched. The quietest creek one could ever here. The metal prongs twisting inside with a delicate but forceful hand. A calculated twist and the lock groaned, the hand withdrew careful not to break the lock. Once she felt secure once more, she began again pushing the metal pin in even further, she slowly fit the expensive contraption inside the keyhole. It took shape and hardened. The hand twisted the skeleton key and the lock opened. The door opened on a nails inch, and red eyes stared within.

"Lucifer I understand your concerns. But we need these mercenaries. They are better than any battalion of men we could muster. Excuse me but I'd like to be alone now." Blake ushered out her guard.

The uninvited guest quickly locked the door. Withdrawing the key into the palm of her hand. She scrambled up the wall clinging to any surface she could find. Her delicate fingers found a ledge which she gripped expertly.

The door swung open and the man with two shields stopped. He looked around, she held her breath careful not to make a single squeak. Yet she couldn't contain herself, the sight of this poor bastard was to much. Her face scrunched up, contorting till she was hiding herself from laughing. She curled her body upwards trying to find a grip for her feet. As soon as she could she stifled a fit of laughter with her now free hands.

Lucifer looked up, there was nothing but shadows above. He couldn't shake this grievous sense that someone was watching him. He felt his spine shiver, he felt compelled to wait a little longer, see if anything happens.

"Lucifer I said I'd like to be alone!" She heard Blake shout from beyond the door. Her eyes lit up, opportunity had presented itself. The girl slowly climbed downwards, till she was only centimeters from Lucifer's head. She plucked out a single strand of hair. He rubbed a hand through his mop before moving on.

The uninvited guest waited a few minutes. To see if their were any other surprises. Nothing, soundless. The guest chuckled slowly and throaty, it was a disgusting sick laugh - the kind that cackled like a witch concocting some evil brew.

* * *

"Makasu. Why did you come back? I mean not to insult you… it's just that."

Marcus sat in the inn, surrounded by members of the Belladonna's. Some faces he remembered, most of them new. They looked so scared, as if approaching him was scarier than facing an enemy player. Marcus raised his eyebrow. It's not that he didn't expect it. Of course there was going to be questions.

"Its simple. The Guild I joined was wiped out, slaughtered like livestock right in front of my eyes. They died with a simple goal, to become stronger and fight on the front lines. Why mope and wither away, when I can live in their memory. Carry on what they stood for. I considered going it alone. Going solo, so to speak. But that only holds people back, even the deadliest fighters rely on someone to watch their back. Why have just someone, when I can have an army."

There was chatter amongst the flock. He couldn't tell what exactly was being sad, it all mashed together into an unintelligible mess. He waited for the next question, patiently tapping his foot against the polished wood floors.

"Is it true? That you have a pet wolf?!" One of the younger members exploded, he looked around 6 or 8 years old. Everyone told him to shush. Marcus whistled loudly cutting off everyone around him. Rapid footsteps, it sounded more like sprint. Beth burst into the room, once she saw the area was clear, she walked and sat beside Marcus. Waiting for further instructions.

"You can tame just about anything with the right method. Of course every creature is different. By sheer luck the first one I tried had a taste for boar meat." Marcus laughed by himself, nobody else did.

It took him a while to realise, the environment was different from the Cats. Even the flames of candles felt a little darker. It was the subtle things that hit him the hardest. Smiles were brief and forced, not long and sweet. The eyes, judging, analytical and evil. Even the voice tinged in his air, like someone was squeezing a lime into his ear, sweetened tongues but with breath so mean. That's when he heard it, a giggle. A familiar one, a giggle he had grown accustomed too over the months.

"Sachi…" He mouthed the word almost in a daze.

"Sir, who is Sachi." The laughter seized and Marcus flared red.

"Shut up! Get out!" He drew the Scythe swinging it downwards, the table caved in. Cut in half from the force of the blade. The members scrambled out as Beth barked, forcing them to move faster.

There she was, standing amidst the chaos. The raven hair, skin as cold as snow, her hands held as if she was praying.

"Is that what we were to you? Livestock?" Tears streamed down her face, they sizzled and steamed as the droplets hit the floor. Her body remained motionless, she shivered every now and then.

"No! You were never…~" He stopped himself, his teeth grit. What was this?! "This is a video game! You can't be here you're dead! I saw you die!"

"You let me die. You promised to protect me! You promised!" Her voice made Marcus scream. Out of nowhere he swung his scythe at the shivering girl. Inches from hitting its mark, a similar purple shield erected. **IMMORTAL OBJECT**.

"Perceptive little shit aren't you!" It lowered its hands, that's when he saw the eyes. Nothing but... Black. A sense of dread and fear overcame Marcus as he stared into the swirling pits, this wasn't Sachi, as if a switch had turned off the girl's voice had changed to much harsher sound. Her face looked nothing like Sachi and the black hair that clung to her head, fell off. A wig? Maroon hair now swayed on the girls head.

"What are you?! ANSWER ME?!" Marcus readied for combat, his scythe tipped towards her. Even if she was immortal, that wouldn't stop his assault.

"Like you. I just got their faster." She leapt upwards, her leg swung wide aiming for his jaw. With a quick adjustment he blocked the strike with the handle of his weapon.

"Your a player! Then why do you…~" This time she stopped him.

"Look so different? You will too. In time. You just haven't realized it yet. You just have to collect the final pieces. Then everything will make sense."

"Who are you?! And why did you sound like Sac…~" He noticed the way her body shimmered. It was as if a fire had been lit behind her, its glow permanently surrounding her.

"I have been looking, looking for someone else like me. And I believe that is you, Makasu. We were chosen to be something greater than, _regular people_. You will find out, in time. As for who I am. You can call me Mizaya." She held a blue crystal, she quickly chanted the name of some random town. Before disappearing in a blue flash.

He stood, mostly in shock, the tip of his weapon had a long crack running down the edge. Slowly it grew, his brain had halted. "_What the hell just happened?" _He kept asking himself on repeat, was he dreaming? He felt the molecules that comprised his weapon, they pulsed then fragmented; showering him in the radiance of light. Its brilliance snapped him out of the daze, he opened his menu checking the time.

"Its started!" He took off running out into the street. His eyes peeled to the fort. Any second now…

* * *

Blake felt the prick of her muscles, slowly, then all at once, they failed to move. Her she sat failing, falling. Time seemed slow as her chair tipped, flying from her clutches, a golden chalice spraying red liquid all around her. She watched those hideous red eyes, staring at her from the ceiling, as she tumbled; forever plunging to the stone floor.

Her hand hit the floor, it bounced once, twice. Her head was next, her eyes closed for a lapsing moment, a mutable blackness then her head planting into the ground. She tried to open her mouth but a gloved hand, that taste like thick leather pressed over her face. Then a second around her throat. Her eyes opened to see those same crimson iris', burning like the bubbling blood of a mortal wound. She was dragged across the floor, she felt weightless, her line of sight lapsed. Was she seeing the sky?

It looked so grey, the sun dimly lit; barely reflected off the clouds. Her head turned, ebbing through the air as she turned and twisted. "_Can they see me?_" She said, waves of cries and screams. Her head turned once more, fast approaching like a sucker punch the muddied earth collided with her face. But not a second later, a second set of hands, these ones larger than the others. Slung her over shoulder, her body was weakening, flailing.

Her head whipped back, she saw her Guild. Hands out stretched, some had started running after her. Ahead of them all, his weapon digging into the dirt, Makasu, with a scythe so long and deadly, its elegance rivaled that of only its deadliness.

She looked at her attacker, he was large and she had seen him earlier that very day. Mortimer, leader of the Berserkers. Her life flashed before her eyes, he knew of his reputation, what he did to women. A tear rolled down her eye, as she glimpsed at her possible future. She whispered:

"Help me..."


	16. The Rains of Castamere

The Rains of Castamere

* * *

The birds circled. Crows, such delicate creatures, so misunderstood. A creature that can adapt, and survive. Blake loved watching them, such peculiar creatures, even the hawks no better than to pick a fight.

"Did you know a group of crows is called a murder?" Blake's older brother pointed to them. A line of six or so, they sat on the fence watching the cars as they drove by.

"What do you think they are doing?" Blake asked, at this time, she was no older than six or five. Her brother eighteen.

"They are naturally curious birds. Probably just watching the cars, watching the world. Like we are."

He wasn't wrong. They were in a playground, idly swinging. Much like the crows, as they squawked and pecked at the green paint on the fence. So hollow in this world.

"Hey Blake? You ever get that feeling, that you're seeing the world and not really… being in it." Blake didn't quite understand what he meant then. Something about the innocence of childhood perhaps.

As Blake flayed there, no control over her body, falling and failing. She thought she understood her brother's words, about observation versus existence. As she lay there, no control, tumbling, twisting.

She saw flashes, a painting of Sword Art Online she never thought she'd see. The barren similarities of this world and the real one. How the water splashed when a boot stamped, the clanking of swords reminded her of the guns as they rattled in their loose holsters. Funny how her mind, thought of that day… Of all things to dream about. Why such a dark place?

"Crows are getting pretty smart. They learned to use cars to their advantage. Using the weight of the tires to break open hard shelled nuts they usually wouldn't be able to crack."

Adam was always quiet. But when the two were alone it was like he was a different person entirely. He spoke with such confidence, and he always smiled. Something he never did around other people. He loved animals, he was a bastion of random facts that Blake found genuine interest in. Back then, she didn't find him odd, or bizarre, like everyone else.

She found him bewitching.

"How do you know all these things?" Her voice was higher, and younger. He looked at her as if she had said the strangest thing on the planet.

"Because I like knowing these things." At her age, that answer must have been enough, for she did not pursue it further. Looking back… Blake wished she asked another question. Just so she could hear his voice a little bit longer.

"No. Tell me how." Blake said aloud.

"Hungh! Girls talking, poison must be wearing off! We need to get out of here."

Blake heard the jingles of the menu, the soft bells that chimed when a player pressed a button. She always found such smooth vibrations soothing. Her head bounced upwards, she saw him. Makasu, his brown hair wild, and perfect emerald eyes set into such a frenzy. He was a step behind, without intending so, her arm reached out he grabbed hold of it. A second later they were washed in a sea of blue light.

Inside the luminous sun, she saw Adam standing. He was looking at her, his smile was so perfect, as whole and immaculate as the day she last saw it.

"Blake. It's time for us to go home."

"But I don't want to leave yet."

_No stupid! Just go! GO HOME!_

"Alright ten more minutes. No complaining after that okay."

"Okay."

_No you idiot! Don't cave! Just take me home! Take me back! _

She couldn't see the others men's faces. They were just walking by, minding their own business. She heard the music, from the distance and the speed, it was impossible to tell what song it was, but it's impression was deadly. She heard the men shouting, they reached behind their backs. The clanks of the metal, as the guns were drawn, cocked back, then the ear splitting realization. One shot, then deafness. She could feel dozens of flat cracks, they caused the air to vibrate with murderous electricity.

Adam's eyes went wide, his shoulders tensed, his lips were an unnatural cherry wine, their colour seeped down onto his chin. Falling forward, he collapsed in front of her, his plain white shirt was turning a luminous crimson. A swirl of red forever expanding outwards. Her eyes transfixed on the eternal growing red spot.

"Blake!" She heard a shout. Makasu burst from the light, surrounding her in darkness. His hand tried to grab her, but she was moving away from him. Rows of men's lined up in front of him.

"Help me?" She asked once more.

* * *

"Out of my way!" He growled, the scythe held tight between Death's Hands. Four of the men lined up in front of him, blocking his path. The large one, the one who had Blake turned to gloat.

"Things not going as planned eh, Makasu?" Mortimer spat into the dirt.

"What are you doing? This isn't what I paid you to do." Marcus grit his teeth. He was ready to cut them all down in a moments notice.

"Someone paid more. I'm a businessman, gotta follow the Col." He picked his teeth with his freed hand. "Kill him boys, we don't need him anymore." Mortimer turned and began walking away.

Marcus took a step and the four Berserkers drew their weapons. Making Marcus pause. They began advancing cornering him against a wall. The orange symbols above their head told him all he needed to know.

"Just so you know. My conscious will be clean when I cut your heads off." The threat registered with them, with a giant grin Marcus swung his scythe.

The first was caught by surprise. He could not raise the large mace fast enough to deflect the weapon. The blade cut through the neck, and severed the head in one swing. The red particles floated free from the incision. Shortly after he exploded into blue. Marcus didn't stop, he used the momentum from his swing to carry him forward, he jumped in the air twisting his leg, he smashed it into the seconds skull sending him flying against a wall.

A knife was thrust into Marcus' chest. He watched his health bar with a close eye. It barely moved! He smashed his forehead against the other guy's nose. Marcus pulled the knife free from his abdomen, dropping the Scythe. He gripped the guys hair thrusting the dagger into the side of his skull. He kept stabbing until his health dropped to zero. Two dead, two to go.

Marcus picked up the dropped mace. His superior strength skill, made it near weightless. Marcus laughed as he began hammering it into the fourths shield. He struck like a thunderbolt caught on replay. The shield exploded as its damage threshold reached its peak. He lifted the hammer over head, the sword skill triggered, and it came crashing down with such force he domed the fourth guy. Killing him instantly.

He looked at the last. He was fumbling in his menu. No doubt trying to find a teleport crystal. Marcus wound up his throwing arm, and hurtled the mace into his stomach. The impact sent the last berserker tumbling into the wall. Marcus picked up his scythe, he scraped it against the floor as he approached his lesser opponent. Suddenly and with such tremendous force. He swung the blade low and straight through his stomach. He slowly began lifting him with his free hand.

"Where's your boss going." He opened his mouth to speak, but his world was cut short, as death followed. "Oh my bad, I'll find her myself."

Marcus hefted the mighty scythe over his shoulder. His eyes glowed, tracking the footprints of Mortimer. Marcus looked around, he did not recognise the place, cobble walls tall and wide. An array of stars above, was it a maze?

He felt his heart quicken in fear, everything felt wide, the claustrophobic sensation overwhelmed him; a sudden surge of anxiety. He cracked his knuckles, and he picked up his pace. He turned left, into a large open space. Vines and trees poked through the cobble snaking their way into the sacred place.

There was a balcony, Blake was frozen her eyes staring straight ahead of her. A long curved knife was pressed to her throat. But it was not Mortimer who held the blade. A man in green and purple. He wore a hat, tilted over his eyes. Only his slicked red smile could be seen.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked, he circled round looking for a way up there.

"Oh, nobody really, just the cipher behind the scenes." He pulled Blake's head back tracing the blade over her slender, pale collar.

"Well then, Nobody. What are you doing?" Marcus noted the flat stone steps leading straight up to them. The question seemed to amuse the strange coloured man.

"Whatever I want. When my minions told me something huge was going down in one of the biggest guilds… I just had to get my hand in that cookie jar. Hostile takeovers are always messy. Plus, when I heard the unique player, the one with the scythe was involved, one could say I was interested!" He chuckled, he jabbed the blade into Blake's side and leaned into her ear.

"Let her go." Marcus pressed his foot on the first step.

"Not until she's done what you wanted her to do. Isn't that right Blake, give him what he wants."

Her face was stoic, her eyes passed to Marcus. She looked at him with such disdain, such hatred, he flinched and hesitated. But he took another stop, slowly and carefully.

"What did you tell her?" Marcus asked, he moved his Scythe to his right, ready to strike when he got close enough.

"He told me everything. Your plan. All of it. How could you?" She asked, her hand was allowed to move. She opened the Guild Menu. Going to its roster.

"They aren't true Blake." Marcus' attempt at tongue-in-cheek fell on deaf ears.

"Now do it. Fulfill his demand. Do it." The man whispered into Blake's ear. With that encouragement, Marcus saw her press on his name. Then she pressed the final button, a screen washed over his line of sight.

_Promoted to Guild Leader_

"Blake I can explain." He tried to assure her, as he edged closer.

"I'm sure you can. You've probably got some fancy well worded speech in your head. Some kind words to make me swoon over, something clever to bend me to your way of thinking." Blake was crying, her eyes puffy and red.

"_Shit. It wasn't supposed to go down like this." _He cursed in his head, his scythe began to glow red.

"Dumb move." The man in green laughed. He threw Blake at Marcus, only then Marcus realised the mistake in his plan. The sword skill executed. He was forced to watch as he lunged at her. Swinging the scythe in a wide arc, a line of red bloomed across her stomach. Eyes wide with terror and shock.

His face slowly changed from one of concentration, to sheer panic. His eyes widened, watching as her health began to drop. Her eyes were closed, her hair was a mess it flew all over the place as she continued to fall forward. He dropped the curved weapon, reaching out to grab her. She crashed into his arms, and they both tumbled backwards. Hitting the ground, the two slid down the stairs. Landing in a heap.

Marcus was in a frenzy, he scrambled to his knees, her health bar had all but depleted. A bare sliver left on her health bar. He sighed audibly, if he hadn't caught her… Marcus was wrenched from behind, a weapon was forced into his hands. The Green and Purple man held him in a choke hold, a knife forced into his fingers. He was forced to clutch the blade, the man in green applied pressure.

"STOP! NO!" Marcus resisted but the man was to strong. Slowly but surely the knife pressed against Blake's chest. Her health bar started to decrease!

"I want to thank you. For making this week, a truly memorable one." The other man whispered into Marcus' ear. Before forcing his hand. A wet lick, a sound that made him reel in disgust.

"It's okay. I'll get to see my brother again." Blake said, one last time, before showering into blue. Dead. By his hand.

He let go of Marcus, taking a few steps back. Marcus was frantic he tried to collect the blue shards, to piece them back together, to bring her back! But it was futile… The pieces just kept seperating, drifting into the wind.

"Why?! Why did you do that?!" Marcus cried, turning to face the man who killed Blake.

"Me? You're the man with the bloody knife!" The guy burst into a fit of laughter, resting his palms on his knees as he could barely support himself.

"I'll kill you!" Marcus lunged at the man, he side stepped the enraged boy, twirling as he spun his leg, kicking Marcus in the back, launching him into the stairs.

"I'm sure you will. Someday. Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait a bit. I'm not ready to die, I find this world to interesting." He turned and began walking away. Marcus pushed himself off the mossy granite throwing himself into a tackle. The tall, lanky, green dressed man, spun around gripping Marcus by the face. He lifted him off the ground with one hand, he began to squeeze, but soon let go.

"I'm not done with you yet Makasu. You'll be seeing me, soon." He let go, kicking him in the stomach before opening his menu. "We should get lunch sometime. Teleport Town of Beginnings!" And just like that. Marcus was alone in the cobbled castle.

* * *

"MAKASU!" Amber shouted as she saw him, his steps were heavy, and he stumbled when he walked. She reached out to hug him, he let her. His face was blank, raw from crying. She shook him, trying to elicit a reaction, he remained emotionless, her hand struck his face. He ignored it.

Pushing off from her, he kept walking, deeper into Hemlock Grove. He plucked one of the purple flowers, plucking its petals as he stepped. Everyone, all hundred of them, stared at him.

"Blake's dead." He said, slowly, like a whisper, it grew turning into a sea of echoes, as those around him resonated it.

"What! What do you mean she's dead?!" Drake approached him, grabbing him by the scruff of his cloak. Without warning Marcus jumped him, slamming his fist into Drake's face. He hit the floor and Marcus landed on top of him.

"IT MEANS SHE'S DEAD!" He kept hitting Drake, repeatedly smashing his fist into the blondes skull "WHERE WERE YOU BIG MAN?!" He was unrelenting, he didn't stop the onslaught, and nobody stopped him. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE CRIED FOR HELP?!" Marcus connected one last strike to the blondes head. Standing up, stumbling backwards in a drunken, angry haze. Everyone had white faces, disbelief in all their eyes.

"RENA!" Marcus screamed to the heavens. The information broker stepped forward, she was quiet as a mouse. "Tell the Leader of the DDA…" He paused, looking at the faces of everyone around him. He wiped his brow. "Tell him. We want this to end, we'll give him all our prisoners, in exchange we end this stupid war." Marcus stormed off, he hands connected with the doors to his castle, pushing them open with a groan. Amber followed from afar.

Once inside the throne room, Marcus went berserk. He was throwing things, grabbing chairs hurtling them across the room. Using his fists to smash the wooden objects strewn across the room. Till in his rampage, he came to the stone throne, that stood solitary, the last object in the room. In his head, he heard her voice: "Was it worth it?"

Marcus sat in the chair, looking around the empty room, on the balcony, he noticed it. The chess pieces, on the floor, the game table upside down on the floor. Must have fallen when they took her. He stomped towards it, with full intention of smashing it too.

Till he saw the black queen. Standing on its base, like an iron fortress, it remained. Strong, like her. He gripped the smooth wooden piece between his fingers, with the slightest ounce of pressure he could grind it into dust.

"Fancy a game?" A smooth voice said from behind him, for a second, he thought it was her, but Amber's touch soon confirmed that was false.

"I don't know." He spoke slowly, his mind a storm of thoughts.

"Here, it'll get you focused." Amber picked up the board, placing it on the low desk. She pulled out a chair, and he sat.

"Thanks." He said blankly avoiding her crystal gaze.

"How are you feeling?" It was a dumb question, with a hundred answers. But a single word didn't come to mind. Amber placed the King on the board.

"Zugzwang." He spoke cryptically, a sick smile curling on his face.

"What?" She asked, stunned by his phrasing.

"I'm feeling the compulsion **to move**." He growled looking at her with his piercing eyes. A new fire behind them. "And checkmate. In advance." He ended with a sly smirk.

* * *

"Doctor! Come quickly!"

Sounds, a flurry of unfamiliar blinking and beeping, shouts rang out across the hall. She took in a heavy breath. And her eyes opened.


End file.
